The Training School
by PaoCullenBlack
Summary: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. En una escuela un tanto especial, donde nada es como ella piensa, y en la cual la palabras obediencia y castigos son tomadas muy en serio. Lemmons graficos. BDSM. Slash. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una traduccion, la historia original en ingles es de TheSpoilItOne y Footroza y los personajes ya saben a quien adjudicarselos.**

 **Sin embargo me gustaria aclarar que es una traduccion que comenzaron a realizar unas chicas las cuales ya habian subido varios capitulos de la historia a este foro la cuenta es "Citricos", sin embargo, ellas no subieron nada mas, dejando a varias chicas y/o chicos, incluyendome, con la incertidumbre de saber que pasaria con la historia; creo haber ido un poco mas alla en mi curiosidad pues busque y encontre la historia completa en ingles y ahora me encuentro traduciendola, tome la decision de subirla aca, sin ningun animo de aprovecharme de las autoras originales ni de las chicas que comenzaron la traduccion, solo por el hecho de saber que sucede a la final con esta historia, ire subiendo de dos a tres capitulos por semana, hasta completarla.**

 **.**

 **Ademas les informo que es una historia explicita con mucho y extremo LEMMONS , no apto para personas sensibles o a las que no le van estos temas Contiene sexo explicito y BDSM.**

 **BPOV**

TRAINING SCHOOL - Capítulo 1

Día 1 – Domingo.

Yo, Bella Swan, no tenía ni idea de dónde me dirigía, estaba en el asiento del copiloto en el coche de mi novio, James con él al volante. A medida que nos adentrábamos por las carreteras del país, iba oscureciendo y las carreteras estaban mojadas por la lluvia. No tenía idea de donde estábamos. Había bosques a ambos lados de nosotros haciéndome sentir aislada y fría, como si no hubiera ninguna civilización a kilómetros. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que me dirigía a una especie de "escuela". James me había dicho que esta escuela era nada menos que la mejor. Me daría la educación adecuada que necesitaba para ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Esto nos ayudaría a 'seguir adelante en nuestra relación ", como él decía. Estaba emocionada de asistir, siempre había querido ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, nunca tuve la oportunidad. James nunca lo habría permitido. El no quería ir a la universidad, y por lo tanto ni hablar de que yo pudiese hacerlo.

No tenía muchos amigos. De hecho, aparte de mis padres no tenía a nadie ahora. Había tenido unos pocos en la escuela secundaria, pero James no pensé que fueran lo suficientemente buenos para mí. Esto causó muchos problemas, así que mientras crecíamos nos fuimos distanciando. Era fácil de esa manera porque ahora James y yo ni siquiera discutimos el tema. A los veintiún años, podría decir que tengo mi vida planeada, he estado viviendo con James durante seis meses, y espero algún día casarme con él. Pero antes de que eso suceda, dijo que tenía que hacer esto por él. Me gustaría ir a la escuela y aprender. Deseaba ser todo para él. Él había mencionado que iba a aprender acerca de cómo complacerlo dentro y fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esto implicaba? Me daba un poco de miedo pensarlo. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? James me estaba enviando allí. Él me quería, no dejaría que me hiciera daño. Al menos eso es lo que yo dije.

Mientras avanzábamos, todo lo que podía oír era el silbido de los limpiaparabrisas y el rugido del motor. El silencio en el interior del coche era ensordecedor. Entonces James rompió el silencio, 'esto no es ninguna tontería'. "Si no terminas tu formación, es todo, habremos terminado, necesito que hagas esto por nosotros. Es importante. Es la única manera. ¿Me entiendes, Bella? "

"Sí, James. Pero, ¿por qué no iba a terminar? Era tan desconcertante a veces. "Quiero hacerte feliz y si esto es lo que se necesita, entonces está bien ".

"Me amas?" preguntó.

Inmediatamente respondí sin vacilar: "Por supuesto que sí."

James volvió a hablar. "Confías en mí?"

Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, sintiéndose de repente algo incomoda. De que iba todo esto? Estaba tan confundida. Todo era tan reservado. Todo lo que quería era que él fuese feliz, para así poder avanzar y tal vez iniciar nuestra propia familia. Yo estaba sola en la casa sola mientras él se iba al trabajo todo el día. Necesitaba algo más que la limpieza y atender a nuestra casa. Me gustaría hacer esto, fuese lo que fuese.

"Entonces, debes seguir sus reglas y ordenes sin cuestionarlas." Asentí de nuevo mientras continuaba: "Estos son los amigos de Laurent. No me avergüences o habrá consecuencias", dijo en tono amenazante. Yo estaba empezando a temblar en mi asiento. La única otra vez que había hablado de ese modo había lanzado un puñetazo a la pared justo l lado de mi cabeza y realmente no deseaba ver ese lado de James nunca más. Recorrimos de nuevo en silencio, adentrándonos más y más en el campo desierto. Empezó a reducir la velocidad y era obvio que nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Tomé una respiración profunda, mis nervios empiezan a sacar lo peor de mí y mis manos comenzaron a sudar con el pensamiento de lo desconocido. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Confío en él. Todo estaría bien.

"Vendré por ti cuando ellos me indiquen que has terminado tu entrenamiento ", dijo con la misma calma, empezaba a odiar ese tono.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?", pregunté.

"Depende de lo rápido que aprendas. Sólo tú puedes decidir eso, Bella. "Bueno", eso no dejo claro nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar lejos de él? De repente no quería ir, pero quería casarme con él, tenía que hacer esto por él. Por nosotros. Llegamos a lo que parecía una casa señorial con grandes paredes y puertas eléctricas. Esto no se ve tan mal. Una casa de lujo que estaba seguro significaba que estaría tomando clases de cocina y etiqueta y además por lo que había dicho James, algo sobre como complacerlo en la cama. Fue vergonzoso y mortificante pensar en eso. Me dolía saber que él pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su esposa. Siempre creí ser buena cocinera y mantener la casa impecable. Pero me gustaría hacer esto por él. Le amaba.

James bajó la ventanilla del coche, llego a un intercomunicador y presiono un botón, saludando a la cámara. Esperaba oir una voz desde el intercomunicador, pero en respuesta las enormes puertas eléctricas se abrían para nosotros. El camino era largo y sinuoso. Estaba seguro de que era sólo una forma de mantenerme en suspenso. Al final del camino estaba, una enorme mansión blanca. Jesús, me dije a mí misma. Todavía estaba nerviosa, pero quizás esto no sería tan malo después de todo. James estaciono el auto frente a la puerta principal. Le oí suspirar: "Aquí estamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? "No sabía qué decir, así que asentí.

"Haz que me sienta orgulloso. No me decepciones Bella".

Tomé una respiración profunda y temblorosa incliné hacia delante para recoger mi bolso de mano desde el suelo. James se acercó y me detuvo. Lo miré con confusión; hizo una seña con los ojos hacia mi bolsa. "No lo necesitaras." ¿Por qué en la tierra no podía tomar mi bolsa? Él me había dicho que no necesitaba ropa, que había un código de vestimenta en la escuela, le di una mirada suplicante y él negó con la cabeza hacia mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

Ok, no puedo hacer esto.

Necesito esto.

Quiero esto.

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma. . Sin decir una palabra agarre la manija, abrí y salí a la lluvia. Cerré la puerta del coche, y antes de fijar mis ojos en la puerta principal, James se fue. Sentí desesperación. Ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida. ¿Ya no me quería? No, no era eso. No podía ser eso. Él sólo quería que hiciera esto por él. Y, me gustaría seguir adelante con mi palabra. Empezaba a sentir los nervios crecer en la boca del estómago, tomé una respiración profunda y caminé hasta la puerta principal y presioné el timbre. Nada. ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Ellos siquiera sabían que estaba aquí? No seas estúpida, Bella. Alguien abrió las puertas electrónicas, se paciente.

Después de unos minutos pude oír movimiento en el otro lado de la puerta. Podía sentir los nervios crecer de la boca del estómago a mi boca. Estaba aquí, no había vuelta atrás. Las enormes puertas dobles de madera se abrieron y pude ver una gran hermoso hall de entrada con baldosas de mármol pulido ante mí. Wow... ¿qué es este lugar? De pie junto a la puerta se encontraba una mujer muy bonita. Estaba vestida toda de blanco, su ropa era tan reveladora; sus pechos parecían que iban a hacer estallar el corsé que vestía. Me sentía nerviosa, pero aun así sonreí, tratando de ser amable. Me tendió la mano instándome a pasar, no sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación.

"No vas a hablar o hacer un ruido a menos que se te permita a partir de este momento." Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella. Bueno, de repente me di cuenta de que todas las preguntas que tenía corriendo por mi cabeza no iban a ser contestadas pronto. A un lado había un elegante escritorio de cerezo con un gran sillón de cuero negro detrás en el cual se sentó un hombre que se veía en muy buena forma, con el cabello rubio. Levantó la vista y me miró con indiferencia, dando una señal a la mujer.

"Bienvenida Isabella, a "The Training School". Yo soy la maestra Esme y él es el Maestro Carlisle, "dijo señalando al hombre sentado en el sillón de cuero." Te dirigirás a nosotros como Maestro y Maestra, si es necesario y solo si se te permite hablar".

Hice un gesto en señal de haber entendido.

"Te quitaras toda la ropa y las joyas" ordenó. Mi estómago dio un salto hacia mi garganta cuando me obligué a tragar la bilis.

Dios mío! ¿Puedo hacer esto? Debía hacerlo. Algunas de las cosas James había estado diciendo de repente comenzaron a tener un poco más de sentido. Tomando una respiración profunda, cerré los ojos, inclinándome para tomar mis zapatos y calcetines. El suelo de mármol se sentía frío y duro debajo de mis pies. En cuanto a Esme, ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de que me diera prisa. Mi boca se sentía seca de repente al llegar a la parte inferior de la camisa, la saque por encima de mi cabeza, dejando mi sujetador. No podía soportar que ellos me miraran. Fue humillante, así que cerré los ojos mientras me desabrochaba mis pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos a lo largo de mis caderas Me puse de pie frente a los dos en mi sujetador y bragas, mi cara se sentía caliente al verlos mirando mi cuerpo como si este fuera un pedazo de carne.

"Todo, Isabella," Carlisle ordenó severamente.

Esto era lo que James quería? Bueno, yo podría hacer esto. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mis piernas se sentían tambaleante cuando llegué desabrochar mi sujetador, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros al suelo. Me sentí tan avergonzada y enferma del estómago para cuando llegué al elástico en la parte superior de mi ropa interior, deslizándolas hacia abajo por mis piernas y a un lado para unirse al resto de mi ropa. Me paré frente a los dos, desnuda. Baje mis ojos de vergüenza. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada; de hecho, nunca me había parado en frente de alguien desnudo antes, aparte de James. Esme recogió la ropa de mi lado y salió de la habitación a través de una de las puertas a un lado.

Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio sosteniendo algo negro en sus manos. Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda y asustada. La mirada que me dio mientras me rodeaba era como si yo fuera un objeto que estaba a punto de comprar y estaba decidiendo si era o no lo suficientemente bueno. Sentí mis piernas a temblar peor que antes. Que va a pasar ahora. Sentí sus manos recorrerme desde los hombros hasta la parte exterior de los brazos. Aspiré una bocanada sorprendida, al sentir como sus manos se envolvían alrededor de mis muñecas, llevándolos a mis espaldas. Dios mío! Quería gritar de terror. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Empecé a luchar y a gritar pero no me podía mover, me había atado. Estaba tan asustada. Qué estaba pasando aquí? Sin duda esto era un error? ¿Iban a matarme? Yo estaba tratando de alejarme de él, pero el reforzó su agarre sobre mí. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

"Isabella, dije que sin ruido", dijo con calma y con severidad. Yo estaba de pie allí gimiendo al sentir correas abrochándose alrededor de mis muñecas. Eran suaves y firmes. Sus manos dejaron las mías, moviéndolas sobre mi trasero y apretando mis mejillas bajando por la parte posterior de mis temblorosas piernas. Pensé que podría acabar en el suelo. Sentí las hebillas de las correas en mis tobillos también. Estaba tan aterrorizada que estaba congelada en el lugar. No podía mover mis brazos puesto que estaban en mi espalda. Carlisle se colocó de pie detrás de mí se inclinó y me susurró al oído: "No hay necesidad de llorar, Isabella." Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y pensé que iba a vomitar. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo? Yo quería ir a casa. Quería James. ¿Por qué James me hacía esto? Sin duda, tenía que haber algún error?

Caminando hacia mí volvió a hablar, "Silencio, no habrá ruidos, o habrá castigos severos. ¿Me entiendes, Isabella? "No me podía mover. No contesté. Estaba demasiado asustada para mover un músculo. Se puso de pie frente a mí mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, inspeccionando cada curva. Yo no podía dejar de temblar y temblar. Tomando la parte superior de mi brazo me acercó a su escritorio. "Agáchate," ordenó. Qué? Seguramente no? Cuando no me moví lo suficientemente rápido llevó su mano hacia atrás y dio dos palmadas rápidas. Grité con sorpresa mientras empujaba mi cuerpo encima sobre su escritorio. Deslizando su mano por mi espalda y entre mis piernas. Podía sentir el aire frío, mientras su mano se deslizó adentro, corriendo a lo largo de mis labios inferiores. Empecé a luchar contra él de nuevo cuando me empujó con más fuerza en el escritorio.

Al meter un dedo en mí, él susurró en mi oído: "Prácticamente virgen."

Gemí... no pude evitarlo. Él me azotó con fuerza de nuevo. "Te lo dije, sin ruido." Luego pasó los dedos por encima de mi culo, presionando contra la abertura allí. Introdujo un dedo, apreté mis ojos cerrados, mordiéndome el labio tratando de no hacer ruido. "Nunca te han jodido aquí, ¿verdad?" -preguntó mientras empecé a patear y gritar. ¡No! No, esto no me estaba sucediendo a mí. Tenía que salir; Necesitaba salir de aquí. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara.

"Cállate o meteré mi polla allí ahora." Dios mío. ¡NO! Está bien, necesitaba calmarme. Traté de tomar respiraciones profundas cuando lo sentí meter otro dedo en mi trasero aumentando así el dolor. Estaba mordiéndome tan fuerte el labio que probablemente sangraba, pero de ninguna manera pronunciaría sonido alguno. "Hmmm ...", dijo mientras retiraba sus dedos le oí alejarse de mí. No podía verlo. "Tienes un culo muy bonito, Isabella," dijo. "Ponte de pie y ven a mí." A medida que me levanté y camine hacia el, lo vi sentando en una silla en la esquina del vestíbulo, observándome.

Me acerqué a él lentamente. Él se impacientó y me agarró, tirando de mí hacia abajo, así que estaba sentado en su regazo de espaldas a él, con las piernas a cada lado de la suyas y mis manos debajo de mi descanso en entre sus piernas. ¿Podría esto ser mucho peor? Mi respiración se agito de nuevo y yo estaba tratando de no llorar o gritar. Cerré los ojos, tratando de fingir que estaba en otro lugar. Luego se volvió para hablar:

"Tenemos reglas para vivir aquí, Isabella," comenzó.

"Si no obedeces las reglas serás severamente castigada." Estaba gritando en mi cabeza, y esto no es un castigo? "Hay una palabra de seguridad, si la utilizas todo terminara y tendrás que irte. No podrás continuar con tu formación o volver aquí. La palabra de seguridad es canguro.

"Como te dijimos antes te dirigirás a nosotros como Maestro o Maestra, si es necesario y si se te permite hablar. No puedes hablar con nadie en absoluto a menos que te permita."

"No miraras a los ojos. Miraras hacia abajo en todo momento hasta que se te ordene lo contrario", continuó, su mano acariciando mi vientre en círculos que se mueven lentamente.

"No tienes permitido tocarte a ti misma., nunca. Por ninguna razón "¿QUÉ ?! Estaba empezando a hiperventilar de nuevo. Cálmate Bella, inhala, exhala, respiración dentro y fuera. Y, luego continuó hablando mientras movió su mano hacia abajo, jugando con el pelo entre mis piernas.

"Sentirás dolor y placer solo cuando yo lo diga. Cada parte de ti es mía para usar como me gusta, en cualquier momento." Tomé en una fuerte bocanada de aire mientras sus dedos empezaron a moverse por encima de mi clítoris. "Y, si te digo que acabes" Pellizcó mi clítoris duro "Acabas."

No pude evitarlo, grité en el susto. Rápidamente me dio la vuelta, así que estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas. Golpeó mi trasero, y luego abrió mis piernas abofeteándome de nuevo en medio de ellas, justo por encima de mi entrada. "Aprenderás a estar mojada para mí, tu coño estará preparado para mi en todo momento" Metió los dedos en mi culo, empujando repetidas veces. Era tan doloroso. "Hare esto todas las noches, durante una semana. Dilatándolo. No puedo esperar para follarte aquí ", me dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos. Me puso en pie, se acercó a la pared y apretó un botón. La puerta se abrió y Esme reapareció un momento después.

"Esme, puedes encargarte de ella ahora", dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y salía de la habitación.

Esme se dirigió directamente a mí y se detuvo, y luego tomó tiernamente mi cara, quedando frente a la de ella me miró a los ojos, "Isabella, mientras más rápido te acostumbres a esta nueva vida, más rápido lo disfrutaras", dijo, pasando sus manos por mi pelo, me acaricia como si acariciara a un perro. Ella me sonrió. "Vamos; Vamos a conseguir que te instales en tu habitación". Coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me relajé un poco, pero estaba desnuda. Que tan relajada podría estar? Mientras caminábamos a través de una puerta y un largo y oscuro pasillo me pregunté a dónde iba y que iba a pasarme?, me condujo a un cuarto de baño, "Ve ahí", dijo con voz firme, haciendo un gesto hacia el inodoro en la esquina de la habitación. Me di la vuelta para que ella pudiese deshacer las ataduras de mis manos, "No, Isabella. No tienes permitido tocarte a ti misma". Mientras asimilaba lo que sucedía mis ojos se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas y no pude evitar soltar un sollozo. Esto era peor que Carlisle me violara. Agarrando mi brazo, me llevó al baño y me sentó. No pude evitar llorar.

"Silencio ahora, Isabella." Ella pasó los dedos por el pelo, deteniéndose para acariciar mi cabeza. "Vas a acostumbrarte a esto. Ahora tu cuerpo no te pertenece. Se pondrá mejor. "

Me calmé lo suficiente como para pensar en ir. Cuando estaba más tranquila, , me puso de pie suavemente y me levantó la barbilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. "No desvíes la mirada Isabella. No te avergüences". Llego entre mis piernas y me limpió suavemente, ignorando mi continuo llanto. No me atreví a abrir los ojos hasta que puso fin a la tortura. Llevándome fuera del baño, caminamos por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Al abrirla, vi a Carlisle de pie delante de mí con una mano detrás de su espalda. Oh no. Me quedé helada. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo ahora? Echando un vistazo a los ojos, lo vi mirarme con sus cejas arqueadas. Al darme cuenta de mi error, rápidamente eche mis ojos al suelo a sus pies, sintiendo si era posible, más miedo de él. Esme sintiendo que no iba a entrar en la habitación por mi cuenta me agarró del brazo y me condujo a la cama.

"Inclínate en la cama Isabella." Carlisle habló sin emoción ", y abre sus piernas todo lo que puedas" él ordenó.

No lo desobedecería, como pude me incline sobre la cama, colocando mi cabeza hacia abajo, era difícil la posición puesto que no tenía como equilibrarme, teniendo aun los brazos amarrados en mi espalda. Moría por que me desamarraran mis brazos comenzaban a dolerme. Lo oí acercarse a la cama y separar las mejillas de mi trasero, quedándome sin aliento mientras sentía como frotaba una sustancia fría y húmeda en mi ano. Oh, Dios, ¡NO! Nuevas lágrimas cayeron sobre la cama mientras yo trataba de enterrar mi cabeza en el colchón, tratando en vano de bloquear la sensación de él insertando al menos dos dedos en mi recto y dilatándolo. Sentí la punta de algo suave lentamente llenándome. Se sentía mal y me tense, pero no se detuvo. Siguió empujando hasta el fondo hasta que se detuvo. Presionando el extremo con fuerza una y otra vez. Sentí una sensación de calor en la boca del estómago que nunca había sentido antes. Pero antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pasando, se detuvo.

Pasó la mano por encima de mi culo y sin ningún tipo de advertencia me golpeó duro en una de mis mejillas. Grité de dolor cuando él me golpeó una y otra vez. Estaba empezando a agitarme, pero no podía moverse mucho en la posición que estaba. Me abrazó por el hombro con una mano y siguió moviendo la otra a diferentes áreas de mi trasero y muslos. Toda la zona estaba llena de fuego. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor antes. "Aprenderáss, Isabella que obedecerás las reglas o serás castigada una y otra vez.", Dijo Carlisle. No pensé sers capaz de mirar a los ojos de nadie nunca más. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, se detuvo, masajeando mis mejillas y luego con un gruñido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Esme se acercó y desató mis brazos, tirando de mí en posición vertical. Yo temblorosamente exhale un suspiro de alivio. Tirando mi pelo sobre mi hombro por un lado y pasando sus manos por mis brazos, ella empezó a masajear mis hombros. No pude evitar el gemido Dejé escapar. Se sentía tan bien, pero mi cerebro estaba gritando para conseguir sacar sus manos de encima. Yo estaba tratando de llevar mi respiración y lágrimas bajo control, pero simplemente no podía.

"Ponte en el medio de la cama, Isabella. Boca arriba. "Susurro. Sentí mi estómago agitarse de nuevo. Y ahora qué? Pensé, pero obedecí su orden.

"Hasta que aprendas a no tocarte a ti misma, amarrarte a la cama mientras estés sola ", dijo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, quería gritar "¡No quiero! ', Pero yo sabía que hablar y suplicar solamente haría las cosas peor para mí, así que me mordí la lengua. Ella llevo mi brazo a la parte superior de la cama y enganchó el bucle a través del ojal en mi puño, repitiendo la acción en el otro lado de la cama. Me sentí completamente impotente, luego extendió las piernas atando los tobillos atados a cada puesto así.

Alcanzando una manta, la estiró por encima de mi cuerpo y sin decir una palabra, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Oí la puerta cerrarse y luego el sonido de las llaves. Mirando hacia el techo, pensé en James. Estaba haciendo esto por él. Tenía que hacer esto por nosotros. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría mañana. No le encontraba ningún sentido a todas esta situación, agotada tanta física como mentalmente, llore hasta quedarme dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas/todos, gracias por leer.

Como les comente anteriormente ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una

traducción, la historia original en ingles es de **TheSpoilItOne** y **Footroza** y los personajes ya

saben a quien adjudicarselos.

La historia ya saben de que va, aunque este es un capitulo "suave" por asi decirlo, espero les

guste la historia tanto como a mi, esta semana tratare de subir dos capitulos por dia, ya tengo

varios traducidos y en proceso de traduccion de los ultimos, si ven algun error haganmelo saber

, puesto que no soy perfecta y una que otra cosa se me ha de haber pasado, sientanse libres de

comentar, con respecto a Edward que aun no aparece, ya se viene por alli, no desesperen.

Sin mas nada que decir, aca les va...

CAP 2

BPOV

The training School - Capítulo 2 Día 2 - Lunes - Parte A

Me desperté en la mañana con el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura. Trataba de recordar dónde estaba. Como pude me estire y trate de acercar los brazos a mi cuerpo, acción que me golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Mi respiración se aceleró, el corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho; estaba en la Escuela de Formación. ¿Quién estaba a punto de entrar para comenzar mi tortura? Entró Esme, todavía con un traje revelador como el de la noche anterior; un corsé negro del cual parecía que sus tetas iban a saltar en cualquier momento.

Acompañándola había una chica de mirada agradable con una bandeja de comida. La chica era bastante bonita con el pelo largo, castaño y liso. Vestida muy parecido a Esme en un corsé blanco, sus pechos empujando hacia arriba y afuera, se derraman de la parte superior que casi no los cubría. La mitad inferior era una falda blanca larga, dividida en numerosas secciones. Se podía ver su piel debajo de la falda mientras caminaba. La chica se puso a un lado y puso sus ojos hacia abajo en la bandeja. Miré de nuevo a Esme, cuidando de no mirar directamente a sus ojos. Miré hacia arriba, hasta el techo sin saber qué hacer. Caminando hacia la cama, empezó a deshacer las cuerdas. No me atreví a moverme. Incluso cuando ella había terminado y yo estaba finalmente libre, todavía me sentía como si estuviera atado a la cama.

"Bella, ponte en la misma posición en la que te encontrabas anoche", su tono de voz dejaba entrever que no estaba para tonterías.

Me sentía tan agotada, adolorida y débil. Me arrastré en la cama, me arrodille en la misma, coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda inclinando mi cabeza sobre la cama con mi culo en el aire. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, esto era totalmente humillante. Sentí la vergüenza de todo lo que antes había pasado, echarse sobre mí una vez más. Cerré los ojos y traté de bloquear los sentimientos que tenía, tratando de ignorar como los dedos de Esme sacaron el tapón de mi ano.

"Siéntate en la cama Bella." Hice lo que me dijeron.

Fue un alivio ser libre del tapón anal, todo era tan humillante, y me sentí enferma al pensar en lo que eso significaba para mí. Estaba poniendo lo mejor de mí, pero mi imaginación estaba fuera de control.

"Ángela", Esme habló y la chica dio un paso adelante con la bandeja. "Coloca la bandeja en la cama y ve a Bella comer, obsérvala para ver si se toca a sí misma, ya sabes las reglas", y con eso salió de la habitación.

Ángela se acercó a la cama y colocó la bandeja al final. Miré a la comida y ni siquiera intente acercarme, no era muy apetecible. Prefiero no comer. Escuché un murmullo desde arriba. Ángela me hablaba en un susurro, "Tienes que comer, Isabella. Esme estará de regreso pronto y si no comes tu desayuno, serás castigada". La miré y asentí, no había pensado en eso. Trate de sentarse y se me hizo difícil moverme. Ángela tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme a sentar. Extendí la mano para tomar el pan tostado que me ofrecía y empecé a comer. No tenía sabor, pero era la comida. "No es lo mejor, pero mejorara". Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Observó mientras acababa con el pan tostado y bebía el jugo que tenía al lado. Justo cuando estaba terminando, la postura de Ángela cambió dio un paso atrás y puso sus ojos en el suelo. Mi ritmo cardíaco inmediatamente se aceleró y mire abajo, a la cobija entre mis piernas. Yo estaba al instante temblando demiedo cuando oí a alguien entrar, pero me relajé un poco cuando oí la voz de Esme.

"Angela, ve a la cocina ", le ordenó. "Nos veremos más tarde" Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuando Angela salió de la habitación.

"Ven Bella, vamos a lavarte o llegaremos tarde."

Me acerqué a la orilla de la cama y me levanté bastante mareada tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Esme tendió la mano sujetándola con fuerza del brazo y girándola.

"Las manos detrás de la espalda Bella," dijo ella con voz severa. En mi mente estaba aterrada. ¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo ahora?

Esme me tiró del brazo y me hizo señas para que la siguiera por la puerta. Estaba empezando a sentir pánico. La seguí por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera pesada, la abrió y me hizo señas de nuevo, para entrar. Al entrar en la habitación, me sorprendió ver un hermoso baño de moda, muy viejo, con una bañera enorme en el centro, dominando la habitación. Me di la vuelta para hacer frente a Esme cuando entró en la habitación. La puerta la cerró con un ruido sordo. El miedo estaba grabado en mi cara mientras me preguntaba lo que iba a pasar. Rodeo la bañera, abrió los grifos, añadiéndole algunos aceites que se encontraban en una mesita al lado de la bañera. El miedo fue reemplazado rápidamente con sorpresa cuando la sentí acercándose, suavemente pasó los dedos por mi pelo. Me quedé helada.

"Bella relájate. No voy a hacerte daño, "habló en voz baja para mí... pero no me relajo. "Solo voy a refrescarte antes de que vayas con Carlisle". Lo cual en vez de relajarme como ella esperaba, me lleno de pavor.

"Venga, necesitas esto para relajarte". ¡Oh, no, otra vez no. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar en esta ocasión, pero saberlo no me hizo sentir mejor. Me senté en el asiento del inodoro, obediente, Esme paso de nuevo los dedos por mi cabello, sentí un escalofrío de repugnancia por mi espina dorsal. Esto era horrible. Después de finalmente poder ir, Esme me puso de pie y levantó mi cabeza para que de nuevo la mirara a los ojos mientras ella limpiaba mi entrepierna. Sentí las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, que estoy segura que eran de color rojo brillante dada mi mortificación. Dejándome allí de pie, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el baño, cerró los grifos y metió su mano en el agua para probar la temperatura.

"Ven aquí, Bella," susurró. Me acerqué a ella con cautela, preguntándome cómo se suponía que entraría en la bañera sin caerme. El no tener el uso de mis manos era ridículo para mí; De por si era torpe con el pleno uso de mis extremidades. Esme coloco sus manos en mis brazos y me sujeto mientras me ayudaba a entrar en la bañera. El agua estaba muy caliente y agradable; los aceites tenían un olor a lavanda, pero mientras me hundía en el agua, de repente me sentí muy vulnerable con las manos atadas a la espalda. Podría fácilmente sólo deslizarme bajo el agua y no ser capaz de levantarme 'No te asustes, no te preocupes!', Me dije, tratando de calmarme. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Lo podía sentir en mi pecho. Esme se colocó detrás de mí, agachándose y acariciando mi cara, a lo cual en respuesta me estremecí y grite.

"Silencio ahora, Bella, no voy a hacerte daño."

¿Ella realmente esperaba que le creyese? Extendió la mano, tomó una esponja, Mojándola en el agua, Esme comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo. Empezó por mis pechos, y al instante sentí el aumento de calor en mi cara mientras seguía bajando, masajeando mi cuerpo en círculos lentamente.

"Shhhh, Bella."

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que yo estaba llorando y haciendo ruidos sollozantes, pero Esme continuo, empujando su mano entre mis piernas, todavía lavando trazando círculos lentos. Estaba tan humillada... Nunca me habían tocado de esa forma antes. Justo cuando creí no poder aguantar más, volvió a ocuparse del resto de mi cuerpo, pasando por mis piernas y pies, finalmente coloco la esponja en la mesita, y agarro la parte superior de mis brazos.

"Vamos, Bella". Me puse de pie y salí del baño, las manos de Esme todavía me sujetaban. Me sentí de repente débil, y me senté en el borde de la bañera. Esme, tomo una toalla blanca y esponjosa la coloco sobre mí, con pequeñas palmadas me seco, prestando especial atención a mis senos y entre las piernas. Sentí el calor subir a mi cara y desvié la mirada. Oí que abrían una gaveta, no sabía si quería saber lo que iba a pasar conmigo, la curiosidad pudo más y mire hacia ella, sorprendida de verla con un cepillo en la mano. Esme llevo el cepillo hasta mi pelo. Lo hacía de manera tan dulce, de repente me acordé de mi madre y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara de nuevo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con cómo me veía, me puso de pie sin decir una palabra, y salimos de la habitación. Me quedé horrorizada; Estaba caminando por un pasillo desnuda, con las manos atadas a plena luz del día. Traté de hacer que mi cabello cayese hacia adelante para crear un tipo de pantalla, pero las manos de Esme en mi brazo me detuvieron.

Entrando en otra habitación, miré alrededor rápidamente, allí delante de mí había una mesa con estribos, al igual que los que se vería en el médico. Carlisle estaba allí, de pie junto a Ángela que tenía los ojos y la cabeza hacia abajo a su lado.

"Ella está lista para ti", dijo Esme mientras soltaba mi brazo, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y pensé que iba a vomitar. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Me moría de ganas de ir a casa, quería James. ¿Por qué James me hacía esto a mí? Sin duda, tendría que haber algún tipo de error? Carlisle caminó hacia mí.

"No voy a explicarte las reglas de nuevo, Bella. Nosotros no vamos a tener ningún problema contigo esta mañana, ¿verdad? "

No hice ningún ruido; sólo miraba a sus pies. No me podía mover, y no respondí... Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer nada más, me estremecí cuando Carlisle desató las manos por detrás de mi espalda, dejando caer mis brazos a mis lados. ¿Quería usar la palabra de seguridad ahora? ¿Dónde puedo ir? ¿Dónde puedo vivir? James había dejado muy claro que tenía que seguir adelante con lo que me pedían, si quería quedarme con él. No tenía a nadie y nada más en este mundo. James era todo lo que había para mí. Él me ama; tenía que hacer esto por él, por nosotros.

"Sube a la mesa, Bella," ordenó enérgicamente. No había espacio para el error, me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad aquí; un desliz, y estaba acabada. Me moví rápidamente hacia la mesa y me senté sobre ella. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja.

Cuando me acosté, oí su voz de nuevo, "Ángela, átala bien y que quede cómoda y segura, no nos gustaría que ocurriera ningún accidente, cierto?". Tragué saliva al pensar en lo que iba a pasarme. Estaba tan cerca de usar esa palabra segura. La tenía en la punta de la lengua. La única cosa que me lo impedía era que Ángela estaba siendo tan suave y cuidadosa que hizo que me tranquilizara un poco. Estaba mirando hacia el techo cuando Carlisle me miró. "Mírame, Bella," ordeno, y de inmediato traslade mis ojos a los de él. No vi ninguna emoción en absoluto, pero cuando su mano acarició mi pecho, me aleje automáticamente y sus ojos se estrecharon. Traté desesperadamente de mantenerme quieta. Rodó mi pezón entre sus dedos y me quede sin aliento. Sin decir una palabra más, su mano se movió por mi estómago, alcanzando el pelo entre mis piernas. Deslizando sus dedos en mis labios inferiores, encontró mi clítoris y lo frotó. Dejé su mirada y cerré los ojos. Sentí su mano moverse bruscamente y él gritó "No", y las tres palmadas rápidas que dio a mis labios inferiores me hicieron jadear.

"Cuando te pido que hagas algo Bella, obedecerás mis órdenes. No lo repetiré, no te voy a decir esto una vez más". Obligue a mis ojos a permanecer abiertos y mirarlo de nuevo, estaba esforzándome por no dejar escapar un sollozo, no creí que fuese conveniente en la situación en la que me encontraba, estaba segura que solo empeoraría las cosas. Carlisle volvió a colocar sus dedos sobre mi clítoris frotándolo una y otra vez, trate de no moverme pero mi cuerpo tenia vida propia, mi respiración se agitaba y sentí una cálida sensación de opresión en mi bajo vientre; Carlisle parecía satisfecho, detuvo los movimientos que hacia sobre mi clítoris, dando un paso atrás se dirigió de nuevo a Ángela

"Puedes comenzar ahora".

Oí un grifo abierto, pero no pude ver nada, puesto que mi mirada estaba dirigida al techo blanco. Sentí un paño húmedo caliente limpiar toda el área entre las piernas. Estaba demasiado sensible y la acción me hizo rodar los ojos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Qué estaba pasando aquí? Ni siquiera cuando Esme hizo esto en el baño se sintió así, era incómodo y bueno al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no entendía.

"¿Te gusto Bella?" Carlisle me habló. Estaba mortificada. Estaba disfrutando de esto? Oh, Dios mío ¿qué es lo que me pasa? Nuevas lágrimas pinchaban mis ojos y la vergüenza me invadió. "Ángela, masajea la espuma de afeitar en Bella", ordenó. Jesús! Se trataba de afeitarme? Oh, Dios, esto estaba más allá de humillante. Y entonces empecé a sentir miedo ante la idea de una navaja de afeitar, o peor aún, un cuchillo. Me moría de ganas de retorcerme, pero lo único que podía hacer era tirar la cabeza de lado a lado. Estaba respirando muy pesado, pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido; esto era bastante malo, no podía hacer frente a un castigo. Carlisle se acercó por detrás y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, pero de ninguna manera logre calmarme.

"Vas a estar desnuda para mí Bella," dijo, enredando los dedos en mi cabello con la otra mano ahuecando mi mejilla, me obliga a mirarlo. Entonces sentí la sustancia fría y húmeda y los dedos de Ángela moviéndose de forma circular, suave pero firme, la difusión de la espuma alrededor, comencé a sentir un hormigueo y sentí más lágrimas correr por mi cara. Podía sentir mis piernas empezando a temblar; Estaba tan asustada en espera de lo que venía a continuación.

Sentí una fría hoja raspar mi piel, me quedé sin aliento y trate desesperadamente de mantenerme quieta, era tan difícil cuando todo lo que quería hacer en realidad era defenderme. Yo estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa, que no fuese el hombre que me miraba desde arriba. El problema para mí era que realmente se sentía bien.

"Ves Bella, una vez que te relajas, esto es bastante agradable. No es así? ", Dijo sonriéndome. Ahora lo odiaba aún más. Su mano dejo mi cara, pero no se movió ni miro hacia otro lado. Sostuvo mi mirada mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo y me pellizcó el pezón. Aumentó la sensación en todo mi cuerpo mientras él masajeaba, tiraba y pellizcaba. Tenía esta sensación de calor entre mis piernas, mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo, mi respiración entrecortada y la sensación aumentaba mientras Ángela continuaba afeitándome, lo hacía lento y suave. Después de una eternidad de la tortura/masaje de Carlisle, oí más agua correr, y el paño caliente estaba lavando, lo que supuse era ahora el área libre de vello. Era humillante lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que realmente estaba pasando.

"Ángela, masajea el coño de Bella con loción calmante, prestando especial atención a su clítoris", dijo Carlisle, todavía sin quitar los ojos de los míos. Realmente necesitaba cerrar los ojos, la sensación de todo esto era demasiado. Empecé a sentir pánico. Que me estaba pasando? Mi respiración era tan pesada.

"Bella estás por acabar" Estaba a qué? Tener un orgasmo, aquí? ¿Estaba loco? Luego Ángela empezó a difundir la loción sobre mi coño, y, ¡oh, Dios mío era cálido y húmedo mientras lo frotaba, deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo entre mis labios inferiores para encontrar mi clítoris y frotarlo con vehemencia. No pude evitar el gemido que salió de mis labios. Estaba tratando en vano, de ignorar todas las sensaciones provocadas por Ángela y Carlisle. Mi cuerpo se tensó y el endurecimiento en el estómago explotó recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar. De inmediato comencé a sollozar, lo cual no le impidió a Ángela seguir frotando mi sensible coño, todas las sensaciones anteriores se aproximaban, abrumándome, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, lo sentía, estaba cerca de acabar, pero cuando estaba a punto de perderme, Carlisle ordeno "Para".

Pensaría que estaría aliviada, nada más lejos de la verdad, sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago, mi cuerpo estaba sensible y se extendía por el un hormigueo a la vez que se encontraba sensible, no podía dejar de mover y menear mis caderas tratando de aliviar la sensación que tenía entre las piernas, mi respiración entrecortada. Carlisle se acercó a la pared y apretó un botón. Volviendo de nuevo a nosotros, dijo, "Puedes irte Ángela, pero te quiero aquí de nuevo en una hora", dijo con tono de mando. Realmente no podía ver, pero oí la puerta cerrarse.

"Bella, vas a amar esta tarde, te van a llevar cerca del Clímax una y otra vez", dijo, volviendo a acariciarme el cabello. Haciéndome sentir ansiosa y enferma, "Sin embargo, no te dejaran acabar en ningún momento!" ¿Cuál era el punto? Oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo y vi a Esme caminar hacia mí con una bandeja. Se acercó a la mesa junto al fregadero. Yo estaba rezando porque en la bandeja hubiese comida y no algo mucho más siniestro. Carlisle se inclinó y me susurró al oído: "Nos vemos más tarde, Bella. Por ahora te dejare en manos de Esme" Quito las manos de mi cabello, se enderezo, dio la vuelta para salir así de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, sentí una brisa entre mis piernas, no estaba ayudando a mi estado no tan tranquilo.

"Muy bonito, muy agradable." La oí murmurar.

Oh Dios, supongo que ahora era su turno para torturarme un poco más. Lo que me sorprendió es que ella fue hacia donde estaba mi cabeza con un plato de lo que pude ver era sopa. Esme se inclinó y apretó un botón, mi cabeza comenzó a subir lentamente. Estaba recibiendo el almuerzo; bueno, eso o es que iba a torturarme con comer delante de mí. No tenía mucha hambre realmente. Era la primera vez, sin embargo, que podría conseguir un buen vistazo a la habitación. Era muy sencilla; tenía un lavabo en la parte inferior de la mesa en la cual estaba sentada, y una pequeña mesa con cajones debajo de este y eso era todo, creo que podría describirlo como un consultorio médico. Esme detuvo los movimientos de la cama y me tendió una cuchara llena de sopa. Genial, no se me permitía alimentarme sola; me sentí como una bebé acostada allí impotente, mientras sostenía la cuchara en los labios. Este hecho hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de nuevo

. Cuando iba a dejar de llorar? ¿Podría seguir con esto? Abriendo la boca tomé mi primer bocado de la sopa de papa. Empecé a pensar en James. Tal vez él iba a cambiar de opinión y vendría a llevarme a casa una vez que se de cuenta de lo mucho que me ama y me extraña? Esme interrumpió mi pensamiento al traer una pajilla a mis labios me contuve, esperando que fuera algo que me gustase; sólo para descubrir que era agua. Al menos sabía muy bien; Estaba asustada pensando que podrían envenenarme.

"Vamos a tener un pequeño descanso antes de continuar sus lecciones", dijo, sosteniendo otra cucharada de sopa de papas en mis labios. "Ahora come Bella."

Ahora me temía lo que esta tarde traería.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de TheSpoilItOne y Footroza y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos.

NT: No había actualizado debido a que salí de viaje y no traje mi laptop, así que tuve que traducir de nuevo el capítulo, en esas andaba, porque los que ya tenía traducidos no los veré como dentro de dos semanas, así que ha comenzar desde 0, no podre colocarles dos capítulos diarios como prometí, pero tratare por lo menos colocarles uno; otra cosa las chicas que tradujeron inicialmente la historia, lo hicieron basándose en lo que hacía Bella, sin embargo les cuento que hay POV de Edward y Carlisle, en las que Bella no aparece, pero si son de su agrado puedo incluirlos. espero sus review.

CAP 3

BPOV

The training school - Capítulo 3

Día 2 - Lunes - Parte B

La tarde avanzaba. ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto? Luego de que Esme me hizo terminar el almuerzo, me libero de las ataduras, dándome un minuto de normalidad. Quería desesperadamente ropa. La extrañaba. En este punto me hubiese conformado con cualquier cosa. Ángela entró en la sala, se colocó de pie junto a Esme, luego se acercó a mí, dándole la espalda a Esme, sonriendo amablemente y susurro: "Va a estar bien. No tengas miedo. Eso es lo que quieren". Se puso de pie a mi lado, con los ojos bajos, alineando sus piernas con los hombros y entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuello.

"Imítame", susurró. Moví mis piernas y entrelace las manos detrás de mí cuello, Escuché a Esme caminando detrás de mí. Coloco una venda de seda sobre mis ojos, tirando de mis manos detrás de mí y atando mis muñecas. Al instante mi respiración se alteró. Esto no puede ser bueno, pero tenía cierta confianza en Ángela. Ella había sido más que amable conmigo. _No tengas miedo_. Uh huh, podría pretender hacer eso. ¿Estaba bromeando? En mi mente estaba más que aterrorizada.

Esme me agarró del brazo. Tiró hacia adelante haciéndome tambalear un poco, pero la seguí. Caminamos, me llevó fuera de la habitación, supuse. Oí abrirse la puerta abierta, y di unos pocos pasos, la puerta se cerró, y luego silencio. Bajé la cabeza y traté de bloquear todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor a medida que continuaba caminando. Después de un tiempo de ser conducida a Dios sabe dónde entramos en una habitación y podía oír murmullos provenientes de diferentes personas. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. No se oía como cualquier otro lugar en el que había estado antes.

Después de ser arrastrada por un par de pasos me dieron la vuelta y quitaron la venda de mis ojos. Parpadea un poco mientras mis ojos se adaptaban al entorno, me quede sin aliento. No pude evitarlo. Había por lo menos treinta personas allí, parecía una cafetería, las personas estaban sentadas, vistiendo ropas blancas, almorzando. Había otros que vestían en color negro, se encontraban de pie junto a la pared con aspecto aburrido, cumpliendo su rol de vigilante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sentí que mis piernas temblar. "No te muevas de esta posición." Y con eso, Esme se fue y me dejó allí de pie desnuda, con las manos aún atadas detrás de mí cuello. Cerré mis ojos aún más.

Estaba intranquila. Allí de pie en una pequeña tarima tipo podio, como los que se utilizaban en la escuela para realizar debates. Un pensamiento irónico entró en mi cabeza, ¿No se supone que el público era el que debía estar desnudo y no al revés? Tomando una respiración profunda, traté de pensar en otra cosa. Mi casa, mi cama, mi almohada, James. ¿Qué podría querer James que aprendiese en un lugar como este? Estuve de pie allí, no sé por cuanto tiempo, me acomode un poco en mi lugar y decidí mirar a mi alrededor. Note que se movían, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado inclinada para ver mucho más, actuando con un poco de astucia, enderece mis hombros, quedando un poco más recta, lo que me permitía un poco más de visibilidad. Todo el mundo estaba mirando su comida, no miraban hacia arriba y si notaban mi presencia no lo demostraban. Me relaje un poco, esto no era tan malo como yo pensaba. Todavía anhelaba la ropa, pero como nadie me estaba mirando, la situación se me hacía más fácil de llevar.

Vi a un hombre levantar la vista. Estaba en la mesa más cercana a mí. Tenía desordenado su cabello color bronce, y era muy bien parecido. Tenía un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello. Todo el mundo llevaba collares. Tenía curiosidad, así que estudie a todos un poco más, tenían collares y eran de colores diferentes, de repente me di cuenta que estaban agrupados en las mesas dependiendo del color. Mirando hacia el hombre con el collar de plata, nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo no podía apartar la mirada. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y él estaba vestido. No es de extrañar que me mirara, yo probablemente miraría también.

Su expresión facial cambió a una mirada de preocupación, como si estaba tratando de avisarme de que algo iba a suceder antes de que pudiera bajar la mirada. Un hombre enorme que parecía que era dos veces mi tamaño, caminó hacia mí y me dio una palmada en el culo. Dejando su mano allí, masajeando mi mejilla. Me mordí el labio y traté de no hacer ruido o moverme. Parecía como si él podría romperme en dos, solo usando sus manos, al instante empecé a sentir pánico y mi estómago revuelto.

El tipo de pelo de bronce parecía aliviado por medio segundo, hasta que el enorme hombre a mi lado habló. "Mike," ordenó. Alguien más se puso de pie, supongo que era Mike, de la misma mesa que el chico de cabello bronce que me estaba mirando antes, Mike estaba usando el mismo collar de plata. Él entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos bajos y se acercó a nosotros. Me pareció ver un destello de ira en la cara del chico de cabello bronce hasta que desvió su mirada de nuevo a la mesa. Debo estar confundida, por qué iba a estar enojado? Eché mis ojos hacia abajo también, una sensación de temor acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación me sobrevino.

"Sígueme", dijo el hombre grande. Rápidamente Miré al chico de cabello bronce, pero el continuaba mirando a la mesa, di un paso hacia abajo fuera del podio y seguí a los dos hombres fuera de la habitación. Nos detuvimos en el pasillo.

"Todo tuyo Carlisle," dijo en tono divertido.

"Gracias Emmett," Carlisle murmuró mientras me miraba con avidez.

"A rose y a mí nos gustaría programar una sesión con nuestros nuevos estudiantes" dijo él a la vez que me palmeaba el culo una vez más.

"Pronto." Y con eso, Emmett se volvió y nos dejó con Carlisle.

Yo no sabía si sentir alivio o desesperación mientras seguía a Carlisle a otra habitación. Esta parecía un tipo de baño, sin embargo sólo había unas pocas duchas, un par de tablas y baldosas en todo. Mike y yo nos quedamos uno al lado del otro en frente a Carlisle. No hicimos ruido. Estamos allí de pie en silencio, solo mirándonos; mis brazos y la parte de atrás de mi cuello estaban matándome; había estado en esta posición durante horas, necesitaba estirarme y sin embargo aquí estaba. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, sabía lo que estaba haciendo; era consciente de los juegos mentales. No dejaría que me afectara. Había estado sin ropa por casi veinticuatro horas, así que estar de pie aquí frente a él no me afectaría, no dejaría que me afectara.

No sé cuánto tiempo habíamos estado aquí. Mike tampoco se había movido. Carlisle caminó detrás de nosotros y apoyó las manos en mi cintura. Intente realmente aunque sin éxito no estremecerme, lo escuche chasquear la lengua, solo esperaba no ser castigada por esto; deslizo Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuerpo amasando mis pechos, ocasionándome piel de gallina y que mis pezones se pusieran duros. Sorprendentemente no se quedó allí mucho tiempo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mis manos atadas detrás de la cabeza, desatándome. Finalmente, podría usar mis brazos?

"Sobre la mesa, Isabella," dijo en voz baja al oído.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió tanto que me quedé sin aliento. En respuesta, me golpeó en el culo dos veces, muy duro. Abrí mis ojos como platos de miedo y me mordí el labio para no hacer ruido.

"Ahora, Isabella! Boca arriba!" gritó.

La mesa era muy parecido a las que encontrarías en una tienda de masajes. Estaba helada, lo cual no ayudaba con mi piel de gallina.

"Mike, da a Isabella un masaje, prestando especial atención a aquí", dijo mientras tocaba mis pechos, "y aquí", tocando entre mis piernas. Quería llorar. Era diferente con Ángela, pero este era un tipo que nunca había visto antes, Carlisle debe haber visto la expresión de mi cara.

"No habrá lágrimas. Ni ruido, Isabella. " Y luego se volvió a Mike ", Y, tu no dejaras que ella acabe" Carlisle se volvió y salió de la sala abruptamente.

Inmediatamente me puse tensa cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo me iba a traicionar, una vez más, no lo podía creer - este tipo de hecho tenía un brillo en sus ojos! Podía verlo a kilómetros de distancia, podía notar cuan nerviosa estaba, y sin embargo, él estaba realmente emocionado por hacer esto. Tan pronto como me pilló mirándolo, su expresión se quedó en blanco de nuevo. Pero lo había visto, lo cual me hizo odiarlo aún más ¿Por qué lo odio sin embargo? Me pregunté mientras tomaba un poco de aceite, frotándose las manos. Entonces sentí sus manos en mi estómago. Había recibido la orden de hacerlo, pensé. ¿Debía odiar a Carlisle? Él fue quien ordenó esto. Y, entonces tuve una sensación de malestar en el estómago, ya que de repente me di cuenta a quien debía odiar. James. Sinceramente, traté de no llorar, pero el sentimiento se apoderó de mí y no pude evitar dejar correr las lágrimas.

¿Por qué alguien que amas te hace esto? Era tan mala en la cama? Era tan poco audaz? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir y podríamos haber hablado de ello. Lo habríamos intentado. Mike nunca dijo una palabra mientras masajeaba mi estómago, moviéndose hacia mis pechos. Los masajes, pellizcos y rodo el pezón entre los dedos. Cerré los ojos; Traté de no hacer ruido, pero realmente se sentía muy bien. Si tan sólo pudiera bloquear quien estaba haciendo mi cuerpo reaccionar de esta manera, no sería del todo malo. Dejé que mi mente se quedara en blanco, traté de no pensar, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Todo lo que podía oír por toda la habitación era mi respiración, fuerte y desigual. Era embarazoso.

Mike era muy bueno en esto. Trabajó en mi cuerpo - por lo que hacía era reaccionar cada vez más. Quería acabar, realmente lo necesitaba, sin embargo no lo iban a permitir. Dejé escapar gemidos un par de veces. No pude evitarlo, y cada vez que lo hacía me sentía cada vez más avergonzada.

"¿Estás disfrutando de esto, Isabella?" Oí susurrar Carlisle en mi oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron asustados. Cuando había entrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándome? Me quedé horrorizada.

"Creo que es tiempo para una ducha antes de la cena." Carlisle hablaba un poco más fuerte, "Desnudate, Mike." Luego, volviéndose hacia mí, "fuera de la mesa, Isabella."

El pánico me golpeo con tal fuerza que sentí que vomitaría, ¡Oh, no, esto no podría estar pasando. Cerré los ojos, así que no tengo que ver a Mike desnudo, quizas podría ser capaz de fingir que estaba vestido. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y respiró hondo, tratando de mantenerme en calma.

Sentí el cuerpo de Mike presionándose al mío. Nope, no iba a ser capaz de fingir que estaba vestido cuando sentí su erección presionándose en la parte baja de mi espalda. ¿Podría hacer esto? Puedo hacerlo. No, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Empecé a luchar contra él, tratando de alejarse. Sentí un segundo par de manos sobre mí, agarrando mis muñecas y colocándolas frente a mí juntándolas.

"Isabella." Escuche, pero seguí luchando.

"! Isabella" Carlisle me gritó. "Vas a hacer lo que te dicen." Calmándome un poco, mire a los ojos furiosos de Carlisle. Lentamente soltó mis manos. "Métela en la ducha, Mike."

Mike se movió, colocándose delante de mí, agarro mis manos y las coloco por encima de mi cabeza, dirigiendo a la ducha, me coloco debajo y se acercó para meter mis manos en una cadena, la cual me sostenía estirada e indefensa, para que hiciese conmigo lo que deseaba. Se situó detrás de mí, Carlisle se acercó a mi cara, estaba realmente asustada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Luché, a pesar de que no tenía sentido. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Mirándome a los ojos, dijo sin emoción: "Isabella, estamos haciendo esto por ti, para esto viniste, necesitas superar tus miedos" " se detuvo para acariciar mi rostro, lucho para no estremecerme y no mostrar ninguna emoción mientras lo miraba "Muy bien, Isabella. Estas aprendiendo. "

Él asintió a Mike y retrocedió hasta la pared, apoyándose en ella, mirándonos. El agua mojaba sobre mi cuerpo. Hacía calor y en realidad se sentía bastante bien, sabía que iba a tener que tocarme en algún momento, no sabía cuándo. No podía verlo y esto me desconcertaba; cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue amable, acaricio mi estómago haciendo pequeños círculos con la esponja, trataba de controlar mi respiración errática causada por el miedo que tenía q otro hombre me tocara, se inclinó detrás de mí y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras su mano derecha acarició mi pecho, pasando su pulgar por mi pezón endurecido, su mano izquierda todavía dibujaba círculos perezosos en mi estómago, cerré los ojos y me fui con la sensación. Después de todo, como Carlisle señaló, para esto estaba aquí. Los movimientos de su mano izquierda cesaron, y empujo con ella mi cuerpo hacia el de él, presionando su pene erecto en las mejillas de mi trasero, frotando arriba y abajo. Inmediatamente me puse tensa de nuevo y abrí los ojos con horror. Carlisle no parecía contento. Mike siguió su camino, obviamente disfrutando de sí mismo. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más y más pesado.

"Es suficiente, Mike," Carlisle dijo finalmente, "Sécate y vístete. Puedes irte"

Mike me soltó y cerró el grifo. No se oyó nada más, solo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de él. Carlisle envolvió una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, dándome palmaditas en seco y prestando especial atención a mis pechos. Creo que por fin había ganado. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó tan mal a sus caricias. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Cenas y luego a la cama", dijo desde detrás de mí, liberando mis manos de la cadena por encima de mi cabeza, mis brazos cayeron a los costados, frotó mis hombros. No pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mis labios. Se sentía tan bien mis brazos, el cuello y los hombros estaban tan doloridos; me llevó a la puerta y la abrió. Allí, de pie a un lado de nosotros, estaba Ángela, con los ojos bajos.

"Lleva a Isabella a su habitación," ordenó, dando vuelta y alejándose.

Miré a Ángela quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me condujo por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a Carlisle. Entramos a mi habitación donde había una bandeja de comida en mi cama. Nos miramos ella sonrió e hizo una señal a la cama. Al oír pasos en el pasillo, su sonrisa desaparecio y miro hacia abajo, imitándola, justo a tiempo, puesto que Esme entro inmediatamente.

"Isabella, come tu cena. Angela, vigilala" Y con eso, volvió a salir.

"Tenemos que estar tranquilas", susurró Ángela. "Come. Come tu cena, Isabella" susurró otra vez, señalándome la cama. "Así que, ¿estás aquí con alguien?" Angela sonrió, mientras me sentaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Le susurré. "Y por favor, llámame Bella."

"Me gusta, Bella," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, yo estoy aquí con mi novio Ben", comenzó. "Sentíamos mucha curiosidad por este estilo de vida, queríamos probarlo y ver qué pasaba" quede un poco sorprendida.

"Yo quería ser sub y Ben quería entrenar para ser un Dom", continuó.

"La primera semana es la más difícil," dijo mientras me miraba. "Quise irme muchas veces, pero se pone mejor, mucho mejor, de hecho," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo deseaba creerle.

"Ben no lo hizo demasiado bien cuando era sub", dijo Ángela. Mi cara debe de haber mostrado la confusión que sentía. ¿No acaba de decir que quería ser un Dom?

"Bueno, si quieres ser Dom, todo el que entra en la escuela tiene que ser un sub primero. Es una de las reglas aquí ", afirmó. "Carlisle siente que todo el mundo debe entender lo que es un sub, para poder apreciar y disfrutar este estilo de vida."

"Hemos aprendido mucho el uno del otro a través de este proceso, sin embargo, lo más difícil es estar separada de él por la noche" Ángela sonrió, "Sin embargo, todo va bien ahora. Ahora compartimos la misma habitación, si él me quiere, por supuesto".

"Hay otra pareja aquí similar a nosotros", me sonrió. "Te va a gustar Alice, estoy segura. Ella y Jasper se lo toman un poco más en serio que Ben y yo, pero ella rompe las reglas igual que yo. Sólo debes asegurarte de no ser descubierta".

"Esta tu pareja aquí?", Pregunte. Me sentí muy triste y avergonzada de que James no estuviese aquí para pasar por esto conmigo. ¿Había pasado ya la capacitación? No podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiese separado de mí. Tal vez había sido antes de conocerme? No podría imaginármelo como sub. Oímos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo de nuevo. Ángela rápidamente se levantó y bajó los ojos como lo había hecho antes con Esme. No respondí su pregunta. Tal vez fue un escape afortunado, no sabía qué decirle, pero también estaba molesta puesto que necesitaba y quería respuestas a mis propias preguntas y no las tenía.

"Ángela, puedes irte", Esme había mandado, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, mientras caminaba hacia la cama ordenándola. Ángela se acercó a la cama, me sonrió, cogió la bandeja y luego salió de la habitación.

"Túmbate en la cama, Isabella," Esme ordenó.

Estaba pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo aquí, después de todo si podía hacer algunos amigos. Me dio algo de esperanza para las futuras semanas. Pero justo en ese momento Carlisle entró en la habitación, se dirigió directamente a los cajones buscando algo en ellos. "Buenas noches, Esme," dijo. Esme asintió con y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Carlisle se acercó y se sentó en la cama, poniendo lo que tenía en sus manos al lado de mí. Mientras descansaba una de sus manos en mi estómago, hice todo lo posible para no moverme, hacer un sonido o mostrar ninguna reacción cuando su mano se movió por mi cuerpo ahuecando mi pecho y corriendo su pulgar sobre mi pezón. Por lo que al instante se endureció, lo pellizcó y me sonrió. "Bueno", me dijo, "Estas aprendiendo."

Dejo mis pechos, bajo hasta las piernas, hasta mi culo, trataba de averiguar que estaba haciendo cuando sentí su mano abrir mis mejillas y él inserté dos de sus dedos en mi ano, entrando y saliendo, dilatándome, sentí que añadía otro dedo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. Fue un poco de dolor y se sentía extraño.

Sacó sus dedos y lentamente metió lo que supuse era el tapón que había usado la noche anterior. Comenzó el mete y saca, era más grande que el de la noche anterior; me llenó. No detuvo los lentos movimientos de este durante varios minutos, poco a poco entro más y más de él en mí hasta que lo había insertado hasta el final, donde yo sabía que iba a quedarse hasta mañana.

Carlisle puso su otra mano entre mis labios inferiores, deslizando sus dedos en mí. Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Yo estaba intentando de verdad, no moverme en contra de su mano. Me dolió al principio. Estaba seca. Esto es lo que se sentía con James una gran parte del tiempo.

"Siempre estarás mojada para mí, Isabella," lo oí decir, pasando su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, haciendo que mi estómago se contrajera, sentí como me mojaba para él. ¿Fue por esto que James me envió aquí? Yo era tan mala en la cama? Me sentí avergonzada, tenía que aprender a ser mejor para James.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la boca suavemente. "Si estas mojada para mí Isabella, puedo darte tanto placer. Recuérdalo. Esta mojada para mí la próxima vez o no te gustará el castigo. "pellizcó mi clítoris, y no pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó, lo vi levantarse, apagar la luz, y salir de la habitación. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando oí la puerta cerrada. El único problema que tenía era que estaba incomoda debido a la opresión acumulada en el estómago que no era capaz de liberar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, pues mi tarde estuvo aburrida y en esto la gaste, déjenme saber si les gusta o si hay algún error en la traducción._

 _Desde ya les advierto que los capítulos que siguen contienen mucho Lemmon explicito así que si no les va mucho el tema, leen bajo su responsabilidad._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

CAP4

BPOV

The Training School - Capítulo 4

Día 3 - Miércoles - Parte A

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente Esme y Ángela me trajeron traerme el desayuno, tenía una manta sobre mi cuerpo, alguien debió entrar durante la noche para colocarla, no sabía si estar agradecida o desconcertada. No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora. Esme se acercó a mí, deshaciendo mis puños de las cadenas, llevándose con ella la manta que tenía sobre mí.

"Isabella, inclínate sobre la cama" ordeno Esme. Al igual que ayer me levanté y extendí mis piernas, doblando mi cuerpo dolorido sobre la cama. Esme retiro el tapón que estaba en mi ano, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el baño para tener mi momento humano. Era tan degradante. Caminando de regreso a la habitación, no me dijo nada en absoluto. Era como si ni siquiera estuviese allí. Soltó mi brazo, se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió directamente fuera de la habitación con la manta sin decir nada más. Sentada en mi cama me preguntaba que iba pasarme hoy.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Ángela susurró, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Pensando en la última noche, no iba a mencionar cuanto tiempo me llevó a finalmente poder dormir después que Carlisle se fue. No pude conseguir que esa sensación frustrante en el estómago se fuera, pero me las arreglé para quedarme dormida en algún momento de alguna forma.

"Bien, gracias. Y, tu? ", Le susurró a su vez, alcanzando el pan tostado de la bandeja

"Pronto podrás comer con todos nosotros" susurró con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

Levanté la vista hacia ella en total la confusión. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, no se supone que debe saber, pero este confinamiento en soledad sólo dura hasta que haya aprendido las lecciones básicas que ellos quieren", comenzó, "por lo que, mientras más rápido cumplas sus deseos, más rápido avanzas en el programa". Tenía mi interés ahora. Que necesitaba para avanzar rápido a través de este programa para poder volver con James.

"¿Cuánto te tardaste en superar esta etapa?", pregunté con impaciencia.

Ella me sonrió, entendiendo por donde venía. "Me tomó cinco días, pero al parecer eso es bastante bueno. Ben tardo ocho días," Ella me sonrió. "He oído que tomar hasta tres semanas para el peor de los casos."

"¿Qué quiere decir el peor de los casos? ¿Es decir las personas que luchan y luchan en contra de esto?", pregunté.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que hay casos de esos, pero no, no por lo que he oído. Esta chica Lauren, que todavía está aquí, pensaba que lo sabía todo dado que había sido un sub antes, se metió en un montón de problemas por su actitud" Ángela puso los ojos en mí. "Ellos se divirtieron cuando volvió, se rumorea que su dueño le envió aquí para darle una lección".

Ángela estaba sonriendo para sí misma, obviamente recordando algo que esta chica había hecho. No pude evitar sonreír un poco a su vez. ¿Era eso lo que era para James? ¿El era mi dueño? Yo era su novia. Nos amábamos el uno al otro. No, yo sería su esposa no su esclava, pero habría una igualdad? ¿Es esta la vida que quería? No, yo lo amaba. Él me amaba. Esto es algo que tenía que hacer para que pudiéramos avanzar. Yo quería seguir adelante. La expresión de Ángela cambió repentinamente cuando escuchamos movimiento en la sala. Se puso de pie, de rodillas en el piso en el centro de la habitación, y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. Se suponía que debía hacer esto también?

"¡Bella!" Ángela silbó a mí, dándome mi respuesta. Salté de la cama y la copié, pero lo hice cerca de la cama.

En su lugar entró una mujer hermosa vestida como Ángela en blanco pero tenía un collar negro sobre su cuello. Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, era tan pequeña que podría haber sido un duendecillo. Llevaba el pelo de punta, recordándome mucho al de un hada. Su cara era inexpresiva cuando se detuvo a un lado de la habitación. Inmediatamente después de ella entro a la habitación un hombre alto, llevaba negro, obviamente, un Dom. Era muy guapo con el pelo rubio desordenado que parecía que acababan de pasar los dedos a través de él. Tenía ese aire de confianza en sí mismo, su rostro era muy fuerte. Al instante sentí miedo y estaba nuevamente avergonzada por mi estado de desnudez.

"Ángela puedes irte" Dijo claramente y llena de autoridad. "Cierra la puerta al salir."

Ángela se trasladó rápidamente a la cama y agarró la bandeja, caminando más allá de la pequeña chica. Estoy seguro de que la vi patear su pie. Qué fue todo eso? Me preguntaba. El hombre estaba mirando algo en la esquina de la habitación y no se dio cuenta. Ángela salió y cerró la puerta un segundo después. Caminando hacia la esquina de la habitación, cogió la silla de la esquina y se sentó en el centro del espacio abierto, se levantó colocándose a mi lado, agarrando mi pelo y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara a la cara. "¿Va a ser una buena chica para mí, Isabella?" Me preguntó. Traté de asentir con la cabeza, pero ya que tenía mi pelo no me podía mover.

"Sí, maestro?" Yo tartamudeaba mi respuesta en una pregunta, no estaba seguro de lo que quería. Estaba un poco confundida.

"Sí, maestro Jasper." Dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, maestro Jasper." respondí un poco más segura, quería hacerlo feliz. Definitivamente no quiero encontrarme con su lado malo. ¿Era la misma persona que Ángela mencionó antes? Esto hizo que al instante me relajara. No podía haber dos Jaspers aquí, o si? Ángela dijo que eran amigos de Ben y de ella. Confié Ángela. Tenía que confiar. ¿Quién más estaba allí?

"Vas a hacer todo lo que te pido, ¿no es así, Isabella?" dijo mirándome a los ojos sin soltar mi pelo.

"Sí, maestro Jasper." respondí con más firmeza.

"Buena niña. Ahora, ve y se siente en la silla. "Dijo mientras me soltaba el pelo, pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Dio un paso atrás y me hizo camino, dejándome en la silla de madera. Se sentía frío y duro en la parte posterior de las piernas y la parte inferior. Oí cajones abriendo y cerrándose detrás de mí. Al instante lo sentí detrás de mí Sentí una cuerda pasar alrededor de mi cuerpo justo debajo de mi pecho atándome a la parte posterior de la silla, luego se colocó delante de mí, atando mis manos, luego mis brazos a la silla; en esa posición era imposible mover la parte superior de mi cuerpo. No tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que esto iba a suceder estuviese de acuerdo o no, necesitaba convencerme que él no era como Carlisle, o por lo menos esperaba que no lo fuese.

Jadee, sin embargo, cuando coloco sus manos en mis rodillas deslizándolas por mis muslos, separándolos, me miró y levantó una ceja, casi como si estuviese esperando que dijera algo, Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos mientras sentía la presión que ejercía la cuerda en mi cuerpo, mientras estaba en esa posición, me sentía tan expuesta y completamente indefensa.

"Alice, muéstrale a Isabella lo mucho que le gustas." Jasper dijo mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba contra la pared. Observó Alice caminar hacia mí y se sentaba en mi regazo. El material de su falda se abrió mientras lo hacia y me di cuenta que no llevaba bragas, estaba desnuda completamente desnuda, igual que yo. Sentí aumentar el calor en mi cara cuando su piel desnuda conecto con mis muslos mientras su mano tocaba mi cara. A continuación, la deslizo por mi cuello, el hombro, y, finalmente, ahuecando mi pecho y moviendo su pulgar sobre mi pezón haciendo al instante que se ponga duro.

Inclinándose, besó suavemente mis labios. Se sentía suave y tan diferente de besar a un hombre. Alice se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, midiendo mi reacción y se pasó la lengua rosada sobre sus propios labios antes de inclinarse y agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Ella enredo sus dedos en mi pelo, besándome con más fuerza y pasión. Estaba tan entregada a la situación, que no tenía ni idea de qué pensar a estas alturas, en ese momento Jasper aclaró la garganta.

"Es suficiente Alice." Inmediatamente se levantó de un salto, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, con la mirada baja, totalmente derecha.

"Haz que Isabella acabe, Alice. Haz que lo disfrute", dijo con una sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con eso. Mi pulso y respiración se aceleraron, mientras Alice se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hacia mí, colocándose entre mis piernas. Aún con las manos atadas detrás de la cabeza, me miró a los ojos y tomó un pezón en su boca, mordiendo con los dientes y rozándolo con su lengua. Di un grito ahogado, soltaba mi pezón con un sonoro pop y repitió el proceso con el otro, luego sopló sobre ellos, poniéndolos más duros que antes, Alice siguió bajando, besando mi estómago y luego se fue más baja aún, sin mirarme mientras lamia todo mi coño y mis pliegues de arriba abajo. Inmediatamente me sorprendí, no sabía si estar sorprendida de que alguien me hiciera esto, emocionada porque se sentía tan bien, o disgustada conmigo misma por disfrutarlo.

Estaba tan distraída por el trabajo oral de Alice, que no me había dado cuenta que Jasper se había movido y se encontraba detrás de mí. Podía sentir su aliento en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y podía sentir como se encontraba mirando hacia abajo viendo Alice hacer lo que fuese que ella estuviese haciéndome. Nunca había hecho esto antes, nadie había trabajado allá abajo así antes, sentí el nudo en mi estómago, y un hormigueo recorrerme a la vez que sentía mis jugos resbalar por mis muslos, me temblaban las piernas mientras Alice seguía lamiendo, mordisqueando, sentía su respiración en mi piel sensible. Sentí su lengua entrar en mi repetidas veces y gemí, no pude evitarlo mientras me estaba follando con su lengua, sentí sus dientes morder mi clítoris mientras lo chupaba con fuerza, y lo sentí, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía eche mi cabeza atrás gritando mientras acababa. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo de esta magnitud antes, estaba tan sorprendida.

Alice sin embargo, no paro al sentir mi orgasmo, sentí que todo se repetía, mientras ella continuaba lamiendo mi coño y los jugos que habían salido por mi anterior orgasmo.

"No pares Alice, hazla acabar de nuevo" ordeno Jasper.

Alice chupaba duro mis labios con su boca, dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y sentí mi orgasmo. Sentí sus dientes rozan mi piel y casi acabe de nuevo. Ella se echó hacia atrás y encontró la piel en el interior de mi muslo y mordió. Grité de placer mientras su lengua presionando en mí una vez mientras acababa, volvió a beber mis jugos, estaba goteando por todas partes. Estaba tan avergonzada, se sentía tan sucio y tan bueno al mismo tiempo. Me eché a llorar. Podía sentir cómo sollozaba y jadeaba.

"Para, por favor, para" Yo estaba pidiendo a poner fin a esto. Era una tortura, fuera de control y no me gustaba. No podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

"Estas disfrutándolo, Isabella" Jasper murmuró en mi oído. No era una pregunta.

No me di cuenta que estaban desamarrándome de la silla hasta que sentí que me pusieron de pie y me llevaron a la cama, se inclinó y me besó con fuerza, sorprendiéndome. No esperaba que hiciera eso. Jasper se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Dios mío, que iba a pasar ahora? Me pregunté mientras tiraba de mí, colocándome encima de él, la espalda apoyada en su cuerpo, podía sentir su erección pegada a mi espalda baja, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome firmemente.

"Desnúdate, Alice." ordenó en un gruñido.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara, me hizo ver, sosteniendo mi cabeza con su brazo. Alice se quitó la ropa, desatando el corsé por la parte delantera, encaje por encaje, liberando sus pechos y deslizando el corsé por sus brazos, se quitó la falda y se paró allí desnuda, frente a nosotros. Se veía tan confiada y segura de sí misma.

"Bésala. Ella sabe tan bien. Quiero que sepa lo bien que sabe, quiero que pruebe su sabor" ordenó.

Inmediatamente me sentí enferma y en pánico mientras sostenía, Alice se subió a la cama y se inclinó, besándome suavemente, dulcemente, incluso, esperaba que ella fuera más contundente; me tomó por sorpresa cuando ella sacó la lengua en mi boca, pude probarme sus labios, no sabía qué pensar, sentí más lágrimas caer por mi cara mientras ella rompía el beso mirando a Jasper expectante.

"Hazla acabar de nuevo, Alice, puedes usar tus manos, así como tu talentosa lengua" ordenó.

Alice agarró mis rodillas con las manos, flexionándolas y abriéndolas de par en par, Jasper envolvió mis piernas con las de él, ejerciendo fuerza para mantenerlas en su lugar, abiertas, Alice le sonrió cuando se agachó y pasó sus dedos por mis labios, separándolos para colocar otro dedo, deslizarlo hasta mi clítoris, rozándolo haciéndome gemir, trate de alejarme, pero las manos de Jasper fueron a mis pechos, tirando de mis pezones, pellizcándolos; fue demasiado para mí cuando sentí uno de los dedos de Alice entrar en mi ano, grite y eche la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Jasper, acabando una vez más, sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y sus dedos dentro de mí bombeando sentí como exploté una y otra vez, apretándome alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba jadeando y llorando en el oído de Jasper. Estaba acabada no podía hacer frente a más era demasiado.

Jasper se inclinó a mi oído y susurró en un marcado acento sureño "Te ves jodidamente sexy acabando en la cara de Alice" Yo no podía dejar de gemir en respuesta. No había manera de que pudiera decir una palabra, y mucho menos armar una frase completa.

"Tan hermosa, Isabella. Me pones duro. Alice " De inmediato se detuvo y lo miró. Habia terminado la tortura?

"Vístete. Puedes irte" Declaró con firmeza. Alice se levantó rápidamente y sin una segunda mirada a él, se vistió. Oí como se abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Jasper dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a él. "De rodillas, Isabella."

Yo estaba un poco alterada por esta petición. Que va a pasar ahora? Sentí como regresaba el miedo, No tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pero, Jasper era diferente de los otros que había encontrado hasta el momento. Hice lo que me pidió y me lleve de nuevo una sorpresa cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla y entrelazó los dedos por el pelo, trayendo mi cara suavemente a sus labios. Era tan gentil como sus suaves labios acariciaron los míos, su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior, exigiendo dulcemente la entrada en mi boca. Abrí la boca sin vacilar y cerré los ojos mientras profundizaba el beso, su lengua masajeando la mía. No pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó. Nunca me había besado con tanta pasión y adoración antes. Me asustaba que estar disfrutando esto tanto.

Jasper rompió el beso y sonrió levemente hacia mí mientras empujaba mi pelo. "Fuiste buena chica al correrte antes para Alice" me dijo "Quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo para mí." Estaba un poco sorprendida con su petición, pero atrajo mi cara a la suya, para besarme de nuevo. Pero esta vez era más urgente y mucho más exigente. Sentí su mano derecha deslizarse por mi espalda, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tuviese piel de gallina, no se rompió el beso, sino que se posó entre mis piernas y deslizó sus dedos en mis pliegues, acariciándome, se sentía tan bien que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre él, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho. Sentí el miedo a ser castigada y empecé a apartarme, pero Jasper me abrazó también a él, presionándome más cerca de su cuerpo y gimiendo en mi boca.

Me relajé otra vez, disfrutando de lo que estaba haciéndole a mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Era tan bueno trabajando en mi cuerpo que no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar, gemía en su boca mientras sentía mi cuerpo empezar a temblar, mi orgasmo se aproximaba, Jasper pellizcó mi clítoris y metió a sus dedos en mí, doblándolos dentro de mí, me apreté su alrededor, grité mi liberación en su boca, su mano no me permitió alejarme.

Se echó hacia atrás y me miró a los ojos. "Estás haciendo muy bien en la recepción de placer, Isabella." Dijo con una mirada seria en sus ojos, "Pero, quiero mostrarte cuanto placer puedes tener, mientras lo das"

Lo miré confundida cuando su mano soltó mí el pelo. Pasando sus dedos a través de él lentamente luego se agachó y desabrochó sus pantalones, liberando su polla dura de sus pantalones. Acariciándose a sí mismo, llevo su mano a mi rostro guiando lentamente mi cara a su dura polla. Respira, Bella, Respira. Decía para mis adentros. Puedo hacerlo. Es parte de la formación. Cuanto más rápido aprenda a hacer esto correctamente, más rápido puedo volver a mi vida real. Traté de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo abriendo mi boca y bajándola a su dura longitud, lo probé con la lengua. No fue tan malo en realidad.

"Lame la cabeza de mi polla, Isabella, limpia toda la leche de la punta y luego mete tanto en tu boca como sea posible" Él me instruyó con su acento. Hice lo que dijo y le oí gemir de placer cuando lo sentí golpear la parte posterior de mi garganta. Me tomo por el pelo, mientras seguía chupando, deslizando mi cabeza, arriba y abajo, con su dura polla entrando y saliendo de mi boca, roce con mis dientes su longitud; había hecho esto muchas veces para James pero nunca a nadie más, chupe tan fuerte como pude, Jasper llevaba el ritmo con su mano en mi cabello y lo sentí acelerar. Sentí su mano en mi trasero, llegando a mi entrepierna, deslizándose entre mis labios para encontrar mi clítoris, rozándolo y pellizcándolo, gemí contra su polla, haciéndolo gemir de placer en el proceso. "Eres una buena chica, Isabella. Me haces sentir tan bien. "Le oí murmurar. Su voz era el sonido más sexy que había oído nunca. Me encantó escucharlo. Sentí que me mojaba más para él.

Metió sus dedos en mi coño, obligándome a meter más de su polla en mi boca, golpeo la parte trasera de mi garganta, me sorprendí de no haber arqueado, me estaba dando demasiado placer para pensar en ello, aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y el agarre de mi pelo. Los dos estábamos tan cerca. No sabía que podría sentirme de esta manera, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y temblando.

"Quiero que te vengas para mí, Isabella. Acaba en mis dedos mientras te lleno la boca", dijo con un gruñido áspero.

Dejé escapar un grito cuando me encontré con mi orgasmo provocado por los dedos doblados del dentro de mí, mi propio grito pareció hacer estallar su orgasmo, derramando su semilla en mi boca. "Bébelo. Isabella, sigue chupando hasta que esté limpio. "Jasper jadeaba. Cuando estaba seguro de que estaba completamente limpio, lo saque de mi boca y me senté un poco para mirarlo. Él se puso de nuevo sus pantalones.

"Fuiste una buena chica para mi esta mañana, Isabella" Se pasó los dedos por el pelo una vez, inclinándose beso mi cuello de nuevo, provocándome piel de gallina. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola. Mirando hacia atrás, él dio una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Oí su voz mientras hablaba con alguien en el pasillo. "Traer un sub más tarde para que práctica sus mamadas. Puede mejorarlas"

Me quería morir. Cuando iba a terminar la humillación?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, atrasado, sé que me comprometí a subir más capítulos por semana pero se ha hecho cuesta arriba, primero viaje, y ahora donde estoy el internet no funciona, caos total, haciéndoles el cuento largo corto hice de mi teléfono un router para poder utilizar mi plan de datos en la computadora y por lo menos subirles algo._

 _Desde ya les advierto que el capítulo que sigue contiene Lemmon explicito así que si no les va mucho el tema, leen bajo su responsabilidad._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

CAP 5

BPOV

The Training School - Capítulo 5

Día 3 - Miércoles - Parte B

Oí a alguien caminando hacia la habitación lo más rápido que pude fui al borde de la cama tratando de ubicarme en la posición correcta, tuve suerte, me puse de rodillas, entrelace las manos detrás de mí cuello mirando hacia abajo, antes de escuchar a Esme caminar enérgicamente dentro la habitación, seguida por Ángela que llevaba una bandeja de comida, di un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al menos sabía lo que iba a sucederme en los próximos veinte minutos más o menos. El conocimiento era reconfortante.

"Angela cuida a Isabella. Tengo que organizar la lección de la tarde" note una ligera molestia en su tono y se fue.

Angela se acercó a mí, sonreí ligeramente mientras me entregó la bandeja. Mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama no podía creer que me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar desnuda delante de otras personas. Atraje la bandeja con la comida y rápidamente comencé a comer, no podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba. Angela se quedó allí y me vio comer mi almuerzo en un cómodo silencio. Después de unos momentos, finalmente habló.

"¿Cómo estuvo la lección de la mañana, Bella?"

Podía sentir el calor subiendo por mi cara mientras miraba lejos de ella, mirando a mi plato. Recogiendo el último trozo del sándwich y metiéndolo en mi boca, tratando de darme prisa y terminar. Tenía una serie de preguntas que quería hacerle a Angela si tuviera la oportunidad.

"No te avergüences Bella, Para esto fue que firmamos al inscribirnos"

Firmar aceptando esto? Ella tiene que estar bromeando! No firmé tal cosa. Abrí la boca, dispuesta a pedirle que me explicara de qué hablaba, cuando oímos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Maldita Sea! Allá se fue mi oportunidad de nuevo. Las dos tomamos nuestras posiciones, de rodillas en el suelo, justo antes de Esme entrase de nuevo en la habitación. Esme se dirigió directamente hacia mí, agarrando mi brazo, alzándome.

"Ven, Isabella." dijo en un tono que daba a entender que no estaba para tonterías, llevándome fuera de la habitación.

Por favor, que sea al baño, oraba en secreto mientras me llevaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta del baño. Por favor, para y abre la puerta, por favor, detente y abre la puerta... estaba cantando cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Si pudiera mostrar emoción, estoy segura que estaría haciendo un pequeño baile feliz. Esme abrió la puerta y me llevó al cuarto de baño donde finalmente pude tener un momento más humano, por supuesto, con la ayuda de Esme, no importaba, estaba feliz de hacer mis necesidades. Esme no me llevó a mi habitación después de eso. Me llevaron por el pasillo a otra habitación. Me sorprendió lo que vi y no pude evitar jadear en voz alta. Allí, en el suelo delante de mí estaba el hombre guapo con el cabello color bronce, desnudo en posición sumisa, con las manos atadas detrás de la cabeza.

Esme soltó mi brazo y caí al suelo junto a él, copiando su posición, ni siquiera le di un vistazo al resto de la habitación, estaba conmocionada, Que va a pasar aquí?

Escuché a Esme salir de la habitación. Y luego silencio. Todo lo que podía oír era la respiración de ambos, estaba totalmente al borde, mientras el hombre a mi lado se notaba un poco más relajado ¿Sabía lo que iba a suceder? Levanté la cabeza un poco para ver si podía conseguir un buen vistazo a la habitación. Había una mesa de cuero, bancos de cuero, y un taburete. Que era todo esto? No creo querer saber. Miré alrededor de las paredes, fijándome en todo, pude ver las paletas y látigos de todos los tamaños y materiales que me hacían sentir mal, estaba tan asustada. Haría cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran con tal de que nunca utilizaran nada de esto en mí; cerré los ojos para no entrar en pánico y empezar a llorar otra vez, tomé algunas respiraciones profundas dentro y fuera, tratando de calmarme. Imaginándome que estaba en una playa con arena entre los dedos de los pies, escuchando el agua rompiendo en la orilla. ¡Oh, a quién estoy engañando? Como si esto fuese a funcionar.

Empecé a concentrarme en calmar mi respiración otra vez. Después de un tiempo logre calmarla un poco. La habitación no era tan temible cuando no había nadie en ella, que pudiese hacerte cualquier cosa. Me atreví a echar una mirada de reojo al hombre arrodillado a mi lado, lo único que llevaba era un collar de plata agradable alrededor de su cuello. Era el mismo que el que Mike llevaba el otro día pude notar, me pregunté si eso significaba algo? La idea de Mike me hizo temblar, moviendo la cabeza tratando de aclararla. Miré el cuerpo de este hombre y no podía creer lo esculpido que estaba. Se podría decir que lo había trabajado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mirándolo de esa manera? Cerré los ojos otra vez, me alejé de él. Miré de nuevo al suelo en frente de mí.

¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que esperar? Habíamos estado aquí demasiado tiempo. Él no movió un músculo, no me miró una vez, hubiera pensado que era una estatua, excepto que podía ver como respiraba; justo cuando pensaba en lo mucho que mis rodillas dolían y que iba a ser imposible dormir en esta posición, oí pasos que se acercaban la habitación.

"Agradable, muy agradable" Oí la voz de Carlisle desde atrás mientras cerraba la puerta. Sentí que mi cuerpo al instante se tensaba. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación lentamente. Podía sentir sus ojos en nosotros.

"Isabella, permanece de rodillas y ven a mí" ordenó con firmeza. Era torpe pero poco a poco gatee hacia él.

"No tenemos todo el día, Isabella" dijo con impaciencia. Traté de acelerar mis movimientos, le alcanza y retome mi posición delante de sus pies. Acarició mi cabello, y luego pasó los dedos a través de él como si fuera un perro. Llegó en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y deshizo el panel de cuero en la parte delantera, sacando su polla erecta ya dura. Oh, Dios sabía lo que venía ahora. No te desmayes Bella, tú puedes hacer esto. Carlisle agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza y entrelazó los dedos en el pelo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, entonces me miró.

"Abre la boca, Isabella" Ordenó, lentamente, abrí mi boca, puso su polla dura en forma rápida y casi me atraganto, era enorme, yo sabía que no encajaría pero siguió metiendo más y más de el en mi boca.

"Eso es todo, Isabella. Buena niña. Ahora relaja la garganta". Relajar mi garganta? Bueno, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sentí su polla tocar mis amígdalas y sabía que iba a ahogarme.

"Te dije que relajaras la garganta, Isabella" Carlisle me gritó. Traté de hacerlo cuando lo sentí entrar más en mi boca y comencé a respirar por la nariz. Empezó a empujar dentro y fuera de mi boca mientras trataba de chupar y lamer de él, a la vez que la mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza marcaba el ritmo. Fue más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado.

"Estoy tan contento de que James haya pedido esto, tienes una boquita increíble, Isabella" habló un poco sin aliento "Jasper tenía razón no lo haces nada mal. Usa un poco los dientes" Hice lo que me dijeron, ligeramente pasando mis dientes abajo de su eje. "Así es, solo un poco..." gimió mientras ajustaba el ritmo con la mano y sentí su polla golpear la parte trasera de mi garganta una y otra vez.

Lo sentí contraerse dentro de mi boca y él apretó su agarre en mi pelo, tirando del ligeramente, aumenté mis esfuerzos y la presión en la boca, al chuparlo con más fuerza, Quería que esto terminara; Agradarle y hacerle venir y salir de aquí rápido. Usando mis dientes lo roce una vez más y chupe por mi garganta, sentí una lágrima rodar por mi cara cuando el acabo en mi boca, pude sentir como su liberación golpeó la parte trasera de mi garganta, espesa y pegajosa; estaba tratando de no devolver, tenía que concentrarme en la deglución y la respiración por la nariz al mismo tiempo. Era más difícil de lo que hubiese pensado.

"Bébetelo todo Isabella, hasta la última gota." chupe y lamí hasta que estuvo completamente limpia saco su polla de mi boca a la vez que soltaba mi pelo, colocándose de nuevo sus pantalones de cuero.

Gracias a Dios que había terminado.

"Levántate, Edward y ven aquí." Dijo Carlisle con fuerza a él.

Oh, no por favor, no más. Sentí otra lágrima por mi mejilla. Cálmate Bella, no demuestre lo molesta y disgustada que estas, complácelo y si tenemos suerte estaremos en la habitación para la noche. Estaba tan ocupada dándome una charla interna, que no me di cuenta que el chico de cabello cobrizo, estaba de pie en frente de mi, solo veía sus pies puesto que miraba hacia el suelo

"Vamos a poner a prueba tu autocontrol, Edward. Vamos a poner los hermosos labios de Isabella alrededor de tu polla y ella va a chupar, lamer, y no tienes permitido acabar, no puedes correrte hasta que yo lo diga; Si lo haces, habrá un castigo que no te gustará. ¿Me entiendes, Edward? "No podía ver ni oír lo que contestó, supuse que asintió con la cabeza. Sabía por experiencia que nadie tenía el deseo de desobedecer Carlisle.

"Isabella, abre" Carlisle ordenó con firmeza. Abrí la boca y miré la polla de Edward por primera vez. Mis ojos casi se salieron de mi cabeza. Él era mucho más grande que Carlisle, me iba a ahogar. Relájate, relájate, seguí diciéndome a mí misma, mientras lo llevé a boca y lo engullí hasta mi garganta.

"Eres buena, Isabella, pero una vez que mejores, serás excelente" Oh, eso es algo para aspirar a ser excelente, Puedo ver por qué James pediría esto! Vale, comentarios sarcásticos para mí. Vamos a mejorar, para ser "excelente" y quizás una vez que termine, me dejaran en paz y lo colocaran en mi informe como "Hecho". Vale, me estoy engañando a mí misma pensando eso. Nunca me ha gustado hacer esto. Tuve la Sensación de que no se trataba de aprender a hacerlo, sino de que me gustara hacerlo, es decir que estaría haciendo esto muy a menudo.

"Es natural en ella, ¿verdad, Edward? Eso es muy bonito de ver, ¿no es así? "Carlisle estaba obviamente tratando de obtener una reacción de Edward. Empecé a sentir lástima por él.

"Sus labios se ven bien alrededor de tu polla, ¿no crees, Edward?" Sentí su polla contrayéndose en mi boca, mientras Carlisle continuó atormentándolo. Podía escuchar su inhalación brusca mientras trataba de mantener el control de sí mismo.

"Isabella, mira a la cara de Edward. Ves el placer que le estás provocando trayendo? "miré de mala gana y se veía como si estuviera sufriendo, estaba tratando de no correrse, y se notaba que en cualquier momento lo haría, me sentí mal por hacerle esto, cuando tan claramente no quería. Carlisle se acercó a Edwards "¿Te gusta que acaricie tu culo, Edward?" Podía ver a Carlisle mirándome desde encima del hombro. "Hm, eso es bonito de ver." Edward de repente comenzó a empujar dentro de mi boca con violencia y me tomó por sorpresa cuando lanzó toda su corrida por mi garganta. Oh, no, que quería decir eso? mientras chupaba y lamia para dejar limpia su polla, pude oír un sollozo de Edward.

"Eso fue decepcionante, Edward, necesitas tener un mayor control, muchacho. "Me atreví a echar otra mirada a su cara y pude ver un destello de ira.

Carlisle caminó hacia mí. "De pie, Isabella" Hice lo que me dijeron de inmediato. Se inclinó, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me besó con fuerza. Separó mis labios con los suyos y sacó la lengua hasta mi garganta. Quede totalmente sorprendida, cuando gimió en mi boca y me soltó. "Buena chica, Isabella. Eres tan sensible. Creo que es posible que podamos seguir tu formación en un nivel superior" dijo, complacido.

Oh, dios, ¿qué significaba eso? No tuve tiempo de pensar en esto, debido a que agarró el brazo de Edward llevándolo hasta el banco, allí hizo que Edward se inclinara sobre el él se hizo cargo hacia el banco. Inclinándose sobre este, con el trasero de cara a la pared, su rostro se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía avergonzado. Mi corazón estaba con él. Carlisle comenzó a atar sus piernas a la banca, sujetándolo. Oh, dios que iba a pasar aquí? Empecé a sentir mucho miedo por él. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos cuando Carlisle cogió un remo de la pared. Dejé escapar un pequeño sollozo mientras miraba a la cara de Edward y él miró directamente a mí. Mi cara debía reflejar algo terrible, puesto que él sonreía con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí, diciéndome con sus ojos que él estaba bien.

"Cuenta hasta veinte", dijo Carlisle con ira en su voz que hizo temblar mis piernas.

Oí el fuerte crujido de la pala en la parte inferior de Edward. No podía ver a Carlisle mientras golpeaba brutalmente a Edward, yo sólo miraba su cara, sintiendo lástima por él. Me sentí enferma, mientras oía la paleta golpear el trasero de Edward, y este contando los golpes con una voz fuerte, sin quebrarse. El miedo comenzó a bombear través de mí al pensar en la posibilidad de lo que podría sucederme, si desobedecía Carlisle. Juré entonces, hacer todo lo posible para complacerlo, él era la única persona de la cual no quería estar en contra. Cuando el último golpe se posó en el trasero de Edward me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había hecho un sonido que no sea el conteo, no lo podía creer. Tenía que dolerle. Entonces entendi de Carlisle no iba a dejarlo así de fácil. Me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas corriendo por mi cara por el castigo que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente de mí, no era mi intención hacer que lo castigaran. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo enfermo y retorcido que era este juego que estábamos jugando. Uno de nosotros de cualquier manera iba a ser castigado, el por correrse sin permiso y yo sino actuaba satisfactoriamente. Esto es lo que Carlisle quería.

Por favor, que esto sea el final, no quiero hacerlo más, es cruel. Carlisle puso la pala en la pared y se acercó de nuevo a Edward, frotándole las nalgas. Cerró los ojos y tragó, obviamente disfrutando de la sensación. Carlisle se detuvo y comenzó a deshacer las correas en sus piernas.

"Voltéate Edward" instruyó, no parecía tan cómodo cuando Carlisle lo ato al banco, pero esta vez con él hacia arriba. Su pene estaba erecto, duro y grueso.

"Isabella, arrodíllate" me ordenó sin mirarme, me coloque de rodillas delante de Edward.

"Ahora, vamos a ver si puedes tener más control en esta ocasión, Edward."

Carlisle me miro, con una amenaza en sus ojos. Yo sabía lo que se esperaba de mí y rápidamente tomé la polla de Edward en mi boca. Pude ver sus piernas temblando ante la sensación de mis labios tomándole y de su polla golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta, una vez más. Cuando comencé a moverme de arriba abajo en su polla, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Carlisle abría la solapa delantera de sus pantalones de cuero, tomaba su polla erecta y deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo. Se acercó a Edward y volvió la cabeza hacia él, agarrando su cabello.

"Abre, Edward" Edward lo miro a los ojos mientras lo tomaba en su boca, Carlisle gimió ante la sensación y marcó el ritmo, metiendo dentro y fuera de él con saña. Sentí la polla de Edward contrayéndose de nuevo dentro de mi boca, no faltaba mucho para que se corriera nuevamente. Sentí pena por él mientras sus caderas estaban tratando de levantar desde el banquillo, empujando a sí mismo contra mi boca, tratando de meterla un poco más.

"Joder," Escuché gruñir a Carlisle. Sólo esperaba que se corriera antes que Edward. Vi a Carlisle mira hacia mí para asegurarse de que todavía estaba haciendo mi parte. Edward empujo una última vez en mi boca y se corrió de nuevo, repetí mis acciones, lamiendo y chupando su polla hasta dejarla limpia. Me arrodillé, coloque mis manos detrás de cuello, mirando al suelo, vi a Carlisle sonreír, mientras cerraba su boca y se corría en la boca de Edward, Carlisle se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a la pared, eche una mirada de reojo y lo vi pulsar un botón.

"Creo que seguiremos trabajando en esta lección un poco más Edward." Carlisle habló con suficiencia en su voz, consiguió exactamente lo que quería. Empezó a deshacer las correas en las piernas de Edward mientras caminaba a mí alrededor, aparte de sus movimientos todo lo que podía oír era el jadeo de Edward mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Carlisle estaba junto a Edward lo agarró del brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse. Edward tuvo cuidado de no tocarme accidentalmente cuando fue traído a la pared. Levantó automáticamente sus brazos hasta las cadenas por encima de su cabeza, sabiendo lo que venía, como si ya hubiese hecho esto antes. Tragué saliva y no podía apartar los ojos de lo que iba a pasar en frente de mí. Por lo tanto, me sorprendí, cuando de tomaron del brazo levantándome con rapidez, estaba tan distraída que no note que Esme había entrado a la habitación.

Volteándome, dándole las espaldas a los dos hombres, Esme me sonrió. "Es hora de tu baño, Isabella." Genial. Al menos sabía lo que me esperaba. Mis pensamientos fueron directamente a Edward cuando escuché que Carlisle dijo: "Creo que otros veinte golpes. Ahora cuenta!" Podía oír el ruido de la paleta golpeando a Edward mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Me sentía tan sucia después de hoy que, en realidad, estaba deseando tener esa sensación de limpieza, incluso si no podía hacerlo yo misma, esto era mejor que nada. Tenía la esperanza de ir a la cama después de esto. Estaba tan cansada, me sorprendió que Esme no atara mis manos detrás de mi espalda, me ayudó a entrar en la bañera que se llenaba lentamente, tuve mucho cuidado de no tocarme, ya que quería que confiaran en mi para hacer esto, así podría tener un poco de mi libertad de nuevo. Mis músculos rígidos se relajaron y celebraron con un gemido lo bien que se sentía. Por alguna razón no se sentía tan mal como la primera vez. ¿Qué era diferente ahora? Aparte de que mis manos no estuviesen atadas detrás de la espalda. ¿Podría eso hacer una diferencia tan grande? O bien, me estaba acostumbrando a esto? Tal vez estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme. Se sentía tan bien estar en el agua, que no podía hacer otra cosa que relajarme. Esme tomo la esponja, puso aceite sobre ella y la sumergió en el agua, comenzó en mis hombros bajando a mis brazos, masajeando mientras avanzaba. Se sentía tan bien que no podía más que relajarme y deje escapar un suave gemido.

Avanzaba haciendo movimientos en círculos, llego a mis pechos, frotando mis pezones con la esponja hasta que se pusieron duros; Traté de no moverme o hacer un sonido, pero no pude evitar el color subir a mi rostro. Esme me miró y yo traté de respirar lo más normal que pude para demostrar que no estaba afectada por sus acciones, incluso si mi cara me delató; continuo por mi cuerpo, lavaba mi estómago, yendo más abajo hasta que empecé a sentir la boca del estómago apretarse, sabía lo que venía, me sorprendió cuando ella se detuvo de repente, agarrando el aceite y poniendo más en la esponja. Descendiendo por mi cuerpo, comenzó lavándome los pies y subiendo en el proceso, haciéndome sentir un hormigueo por donde pasaba. Coloco ambas manos entre mis piernas presionando la esponja en mi clítoris, realizando pequeños círculos, frotando a diversas velocidades, estaba tan sensible por todo lo había pasado ese día que no podía dejar de empujar mis caderas hacia la esponja para generar más fricción, solté un gemido cuando se alejó dejándome allí caliente y con ganas de correrme.

"Ponte de pie ahora, Isabella," me ayudo a salir del baño "Te secare y luego a la cama" Me puse de pie frente a ella, coloque mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mí cuello, en respuesta Esme sonrió con satisfacción mientras cogía la toalla y la envolvió a mi alrededor, acariciándome, me seco; no froto entre mis piernas lo cual me sorprendió, sólo dio las palmaditas básica. Me dio vergüenza porque que yo quería más. Lanzo la toalla en el baño, me agarró del brazo y me condujo por el pasillo a mi habitación. Cuando entré en la habitación, había nuevos arneses para los tobillos y muñecas en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me concentre en la respiración mientras ella me llevó al centro de la habitación, liberando mi brazo, me dejó allí con mis ojos mirando hacia abajo, preguntándome, lo que iba a pasar a mí lado. Me pregunté qué lugar del mundo podrían poner estos. Ya tenía en los tobillos y las muñecas. Esme recogió el primer manguito de la cama, envolviéndolo alrededor de la parte superior de mi muslo y apretando la correa hasta que se quedó firmemente en su lugar. Se acercó a la cama y cogió el otro manguito y lo puso en la misma forma en mi otro muslo.

"De rodillas en el centro de la cama, mirando hacia la pared, Isabella." ordenó. Rápidamente lleve a cabo la posición, no quería ningún tipo de castigo.

"Las manos detrás de la espalda!" lo hice de inmediato. Sentí un que algo que pusieron alrededor de ellas hizo clip.

"Coloca tu cabeza en el colchón" Apoyé la cabeza lentamente, para crear un equilibrio. Luego escuche el mismo clip juntando mis muslos, tobillos y puños juntos. No era doloroso, pero no era realmente cómodo tampoco. No podía ver nada aparte de una pared en blanco. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a quedarme así con mi culo en el aire? Total y completamente humillante.

Escuché a Esme dejar mi habitación, dejándome en total silencio. Estaba bastante segura que al salir había dejado mi puerta abierta, Genial, así que cualquiera que pasara podría ver mi culo y a mí me atado a la cama de esta manera. Ella no había puesto el tapón, así que sabía que ella o alguien que volvería pronto. Oí pasos detrás de mí. Ellos eran más pesados que Esme, así que no tenía idea de quién era. Me sentí tan asustada! ¿Qué va a pasarme? Los pasos se detuvieron junto a la cama. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos a la espera de lo que estaba por venir.

Sentí una mano tocar mi trasero y empezarlo a acariar. Entonces empecé a temblar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, ya saben la odisea que paso con el internet, pero espero resolverla esta semana para poder subirles capítulos más seguidos, este capítulo en específico no fue traducido por la otra cuenta que había comenzado la traducción, la que les mencione al principio, es un POV de James, y bueno así va toda la historia alternando la narrativa entre capítulos._

 _Quería agradecerle a_ _ **Lina0321**_ _por embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y traducir este capítulo._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

Capítulo 5 Día 3 – Miércoles- Parte A

James POV

Introduje la llave en la puerta mientras pensaba en mi día de mierda. Estoy harto de mi trabajo actual; el cliente nunca está satisfecho, esperando la perfección en poco tiempo. Entiendo lo de la perfección, pero él no pudo entender que sus plazos eran simplemente imposibles. La gestión de proyectos puede que sea un empleo muy bien remunerado pero tienes que trabajar duro. Me ofrecieron hacer un poco de trabajo extra un par de semanas. Necesitaba el dinero, el entrenamiento de Bella me estaba costando un dineral, aunque había ahorrado para esto por años. Entré, mirando a mí alrededor. No podía creer lo desordenado que estaba después de tan solo dos días. Cerré la puerta con un ruido sordo. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba terriblemente a Bella. Me gustaba que se encargaran de mí, de cada uno de mis caprichos. Al menos le había enseñado a tener la casa bien cuidada, pero yo quería la transformación completa. Realmente deseaba esto, era el mejor camino para seguir adelante.

Hojeando mi correo, cogí uno que decía "Sr. James Hunter". Lo abrí solo para descubrir que era una factura. Gruñendo revisé por encima el correo basura y lo deseché inmediatamente. Siguiente. ¿"Señorita Isabella Swan"? ¿Sobre qué estaba recibiendo correo? Lo rasgué y leí lentamente. ¡MIERDA! Extracto de la tarjeta de crédito. ¿En qué había estado gastando mi dinero Bella? 40 dólares en Borders y 79 dólares en Victoria's Secret. ¡Genial! Libros y ropa interior, ¿qué desperdicio de dinero era ese? Necesitaba una cerveza. Tirando el correo a la barra caminé hacía el refrigerador. Saqué una, la abrí y me recosté sobre la barra, suspirando. Pensé en Bella de nuevo, deseando poder ir a la escuela para observar su progreso. Me estaba poniendo duro de tan solo pensarlo. Fue tan ingenua al ir allí, realmente no tenía idea, lo cual no entiendo porque le he dado muchas pistas con el pasar de los años. Cero amigos, cero educación, no lo necesitaba y yo no la tenía para conversar. Ella tenía que estar aquí para servirme, solo yo existía. Yo era el único que importaba.

Sabía que iba a ser un proceso largo para lograr que se sometiera por completo pero sólo esperaba que ella escuchara e hiciera lo que se le ordenara. De lo contrario, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estaría sin ella, ya estaba harto de la comida para llevar y esto era sólo la tercera noche. No podía esperar hasta que llegara a casa y ella estuviera esperándome de rodillas junto a la puerta, desnuda, mirando hacia abajo. La cena siempre lista y solo lo que me gustaba. Nunca más comería la famosa receta de su madre. ¡JODER NO!, sabía que no podía verla hasta que ella hubiese terminado su primera parte de entrenamiento, era parte de las reglas, pero sólo pensar en ella atada, desnuda, desnuda para mí me puso tan duro, había estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo. Me aseguré de que ella entendiera quién era el jefe aquí, yo. Ella sabía que era mía. No tenía ningún tipo de preocupaciones acerca de que estuviese con otro hombre ella sabía que, literalmente, la mataría si la encontraba con otro hombre. Y, ¿por qué iba a molestarse cuando de todos modos me tenía a mí? Yo era más que suficiente para ella. No podía esperar hasta que pudiera tenerla de rodillas delante de mí de nuevo, chupando mi polla mientras yo miraba el fútbol; siempre había querido tomarla por el culo también. Estaba tan contento que ese problema iba a ser resuelto, no podía tomarla gimiendo y llorando. Dios, iba a necesitar una ducha después de todo. Una fría.

Necesitaba pensar en mis reglas para ella también. Tenían que ser reforzadas en la escuela antes de que ella regresara a casa. Tenía un par de semanas para eso. Ya me sabía algunas de ellas.

1\. Estar desnuda SIEMPRE a menos que tuviéramos huéspedes.

2\. Estar siempre lista y húmeda para mí.

3\. Sexo temprano por la mañana, ella sería mi alarma. Tenía que hacerlo a las seis de la mañana cada mañana, sin embargo puede que le de la oportunidad de dormir hasta las siete en los fines de semana, no querría levantarme muy temprano todos los días, eso era seguro.

4\. ¿Tal vez una mamada tan pronto como entre por la puerta? En lugar de un beso de saludo. Hmm, eso era algo en que pensar.

Necesitaba agregar mucho más realmente. Quería conseguir el valor de mi dinero, después de todo, pero era un comienzo. Estoy seguro de que podría pensar en muchas más con el tiempo. Pensar en Bella me hizo recordar que realmente necesitaba terminar su mudanza fuera de la habitación principal. Iba a ser mi habitación ahora. No había ninguna razón para tenerla conmigo ahora que sabía su posición. No quería más de esta mierda del amor empalagoso. Estaba tan harto de fingir. Pensé en pedir pizza para cenar, pero decidí que podría ponerme a trabajar una media hora arriba antes de ordenarla. ¿Tal vez debería buscar una amiga para que ayudara a cocinar y limpiar mientras Bella esté ausente?, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a base de pizza por los próximos meses. Me encontraría con Laurent en el bar más tarde esta noche. ¿Tal vez podría utilizar el encanto Hunter y conseguir alguna chica estúpida que cuide de mis necesidades? Sonriendo a mí mismo, muy entusiasmado por la perspectiva, caminé por las escaleras.

Eso me recordó que tenía algo que hacer, necesitaba ordenar una nueva cama individual. Yo ya había comprado un muy buen banco y algunos juguetes para mí mismo. Estaba tan ansioso por convertir su culo blanco a suave rosa, marcándola como mía. Ella entonces sabría quién era realmente su amo cuando terminara con ella, estaba tan emocionado porque llegara el dia, lo había estado planeando durante años. Pensando en el primer día que conocí a Bella, subí las escaleras. Vestía su uniforme escolar, tenia una apariencia fresca e inocente. Cuando la conocí supe al instante que era tímida y no tenía muchos amigos. Pero, ella era muy bonita y estaba muy contento con mis resultados, era bastante torpe, así que fue fácil de organizar nuestra reunión. La seguí hasta que vi como caía y sus libros cayeron a su alrededor. Esa era mi señal y corrí a ayudarla a recogerlos, siendo el caballero prefecto. Sin embargo, me tomó años para que ella aceptara a salir conmigo y aún más tiempo para que se deshiciera de todos sus amigos. Fue un proceso aún más largo reunir el dinero para enviarla lejos, a mi idea de "terminar la escuela '. ¿Quién no querría esto si tuvieran la oportunidad?

Al entrar en mi habitación, abrí el armario y empecé a sacar toda la ropa y cosas de Bella. Tenía que revisar su armario y tirar la ropa que ella nunca usaría de nuevo. ¿Oh, a quién estaba engañando? No necesitaba nada de ropa. Apenas y estaría usando algo de ropa ahora de todos modos. Empecé a tirar todo por la puerta, dejando sólo algunas cosas con las que no me importaría verla si tenía que llevar ropa. Bueno, eso hizo que mi trabajo fuera más fácil. Sólo tirarlo todo. Abrí los cajones y tire cada pieza de ropa interior que tenía, nunca iba a necesitarla de nuevo, siempre estaría desnuda para mí. Mi erección creció más de pensar en ello de nuevo. Tiré todo en una bolsa de basura y me lo llevé abajo. Quedé contento de mi progreso. Ya había muy pocas cosas que fueran de ella. Otra noche o dos y creo que todas sus cosas se habrían ido.

Necesitaba prepararme para salir, pero creo que necesitaría otra ducha fría esta noche. Gruñendo de lo incómodo que era, me dirigí de nuevo por las escaleras. Realmente necesitaba una ducha. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño me desvestí rápidamente y me metí a la ducha. Iba a tener que masturbarme de nuevo, esto no era bueno, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto y rápido. Cuando tomé posesión de mi polla y empecé a deslizar mi mano arriba y abajo pensé en Bella lloriqueando, atada, amordazada mientras chocaba una caña de madera sobre su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y sentí mi polla contraerse y disparé mi carga en todo los azulejos, después de limpiarme en la ducha salí, me sequé y miré el reloj. ¡Mierda! Era tarde. Está bien, no hay pizza para mí. Tendría que tomar algo en el bar. Vistiéndome, rápidamente cogí mi teléfono y las llaves. Me dirigí de nuevo por las escaleras y salí a mi coche para ir al bar.

Tenía la esperanza de que hubiese una buena selección esta noche en el bar. Necesitaba encontrar alguna gatita. Por los encuentros anteriores que he tenido en este lugar sabía que era muy fácil. Bella no siempre satisfacía mis necesidades, por lo que la escuela era más de lo necesario. Ella tenía que aprender, así no tengo que perder mi tiempo con esta mierda. Ella estaría dispuesta y lista cada vez, tenía que estarlo. Deteniéndome en el bar, me di cuenta que parecía bastante lleno esta noche, lo cual era bueno para mí, quería una buena selección. Al entrar empecé a buscar a Laurent. Bien, todavía no estaba aquí. Miré a la barra y vi algo muy bonito. Ah, tienen una nueva camarera y se veía muy follable. Era mejor mantener mis opciones abiertas, pero era un buen comienzo. Caminando hasta la barra, traté de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Estaba ella ignorándome? Agité mi mano para tratar de llamar su atención. Ella comenzó a acercarse.

— ¿Qué será? —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Quería pedir algo de comer —sonrío hacia ella, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mirar discretamente a sus impresionantes tetas. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella puso los ojos en mí.

—Ve a buscar a una camarera — ¡Y luego esa perra tuvo el descaro de caminar de regreso para atender a algunos otros hombres en el bar! Joder, ¡qué puta! Aunque disfruto de un desafío. Le di una sonrisa, me di la vuelta y empecé a buscar una puta camarera cuando Laurent entró. Él sonrió a mí en señal de saludo.

—James, ¿qué tal una partida de billar?

—Claro, déjame pedir unas cervezas —caminando de regreso donde esa perra decidí algo, tenía que asegurarme que me sirviera ella. Atrapé su mirada y ella sonrió levemente de nuevo y dijo — ¿qué será esta vez?

—Tu nombre —dije tratando de encantarla con mi sonrisa.

Una mirada de sorpresa e interés cruzó su rostro mientras me miraba, se compuso antes de contestar.

—Victoria —dijo, luciendo un poco nerviosa y miró alrededor de la barra.

—Hola, mi nombre es James —le dije sonriendo.

—Bueno James, ¿qué quieres? —me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahh… así que ella quería jugar, muy bien. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado. —Bueno, te lo diré luego, tal vez en algún lugar más privado —dije guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual ella empezó a sonrojarse un poco. Le había gustado la idea. —Por ahora puedes darme dos Budweisers, ¿por favor?

—Claro —dijo ella todavía un poco nerviosa, y se acercó a la nevera para abrirla. Y ¿Quién diría que las Buds estarían en el estante inferior? Muy bonito, de hecho, pensé mientras la veía inclinarse. Pude ver la curva de su culo a través de sus pantalones. ¿Panty o tanga? Voy por tanga, estaba pensando en averiguarlo a ciencia cierta al final de la noche. La sola idea hizo que mi polla latiera con necesidad. Volviendo hacia mí, Victoria me entregó las cervezas.

—Serían siete dólares, por favor — dijo con una sonrisa. Le entregué el dinero y le guiñé un ojo antes de caminar de regreso a Laurent.

— ¿Entreteniéndote mientras no está Bella? —preguntó sonriendo con complicidad.

—Necesito alguien que me cocine, limpie, me dé mamadas y quiera coger —respondí sonriendo mientras golpeaba la bola blanca. Oí el chasquido de las bolas y vi como dos bolas entraron en la esquina.

— ¡Por supuesto! —comenzó a reír—. Esa zorra detrás de la barra no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que te acercaste aquí.

—Excelente —sonreí mientras metía otra bola en el bolsillo—. Así que, ¿cómo está Bella?

—No la he visto yo mismo, por supuesto, pero les oí hablar hoy de ella dando una mamada y lo talentosa que es su boca —dijo Laurent, sonriéndome con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sentí los celos y la rabia crecer en mí. ¡MÍA! Grité en mi cabeza, provocando que perdiera mi tiro. ¡MIERDA! Cálmate James. Es necesario que pase, para eso está allá.

— ¿La rompieron ya? — dije con aspereza, todavía molesto por perder mi tiro.

Laurent me sonrió. —Paciencia, James. Sólo han sido un par de días.

—Necesito calmarme —me quejé conmigo mismo.

—Sí, tal vez necesitas calmarte y conseguir la chica del bar —me dijo sonriendo, alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

Respiré hondo y decidí que necesitaba a la puta de atrás. La necesitaba arrodillada dándome una mamada con sus deliciosos labios gruesos, jugando con su lengua alrededor de mi pene… ¡Mierda! Estaba duro de nuevo.

—Te veo luego, tengo una zorra que coger —le sonreí dejando el taco sobre la mesa. Terminé mi cerveza y caminé hacía el bar. Victoria se aseguró de atenderme esta vez, se acercó como todo un cachorrito en busca de cariño, esto iba a ser tan fácil.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta vez, James?

—Bueno, no cené porque mi amigo vino y quería jugar billar —comencé, sonriéndole—. Me preguntaba si te importaría acompañarme a comer algo luego de que terminaras tu turno —dije despacio, dándole mi más encantadora sonrisa. Ella empezó a mirar nerviosa por el bar.

— Umm… Normalmente yo no… ummm

—No muerdo… mucho —la interrumpí, agrandando mi sonrisa. Si tan solo ella supiera que hago mucho más que morder—. Solo comeremos algo en el restaurante de la esquina —eso pareció calmarla un poco y me miró con cierta timidez.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no? —sonrió, mirándome por entre sus pestañas. Oh esto iba a ser tan fácil — Termino en media hora, si quieres esperarme.

—Perfecto —le sonreí.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, que como el anterior no fue traducido por la cuenta anterior, es POV James, Quería agradecerle a_ _ **Lina0321**_ _por embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y traducir este capítulo._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 **POV James**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Día 3 – Miércoles- Parte B**

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza? —preguntó sonriéndome de forma coqueta.

—De hecho, ¿me podrías conseguir una limonada, por favor? —le sonreí. No quería que pensara que estaba borracho. Quería que ella se fuera conmigo esta noche. Cogía mi billetera cuando Victoria puso el vaso en la barra.

—La casa invita. —me dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse para servirle a alguien más.

Le di la espalda al bar y vi a Laurent hablando con una mujer en la esquina. Él volteó a verme y le di una sonrisa de aprobación, me respondió alzando su botella. Ahora solo debía sentarme, tener una aburrida conversación y estaría follando dentro de poco. Dios, necesitaba a Bella en casa. Odiaba tener que coger zorras que no pudieran tener sus piernas cerradas por más de 2 minutos, pero tenía que follar, y si esto era lo que debía hacer para poder follar, lo haría, esperemos que está valga el esfuerzo, estaba estudiando los movimientos de Laurent con esta rubia atentamente. Tenía que enseñarle una que otra cosa, pero no estaban mal. Ella estaba prácticamente comiendo de la palma de su mano, y no había pasado mucho tiempo. El tiempo voló, y no me di cuenta hasta que Victoria estuvo parada a mi lado. — ¿Aún quieres ir? —dijo, insegura de sí misma. Demasiado fácil.

—Claro que sí. Te he estado esperando. Estaba listo desde que aceptaste. —le sonreí de forma encantadora antes de poner el vaso en la barra y caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba listo para salir de ese basurero y entrar en ella. Vi a Laurent y le hice una seña en forma de despedida antes de salir por la puerta con Victoria. No le faltaba mucho a él para hacer lo mismo. Estaba un poco frio afuera así que me acerqué a ella, colocando mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y empujándola un poco hacia mí. Me miró un poco sorprendida, casi con miedo, pero le sonreí inocentemente. La guie hacia el restaurante 24 horas de la esquina. No logré pensar en otro lugar que sirvieran comida a esta hora, y además, es barato, así que es perfecto. No quiero malgastar dinero en poder follar después de Bella gastando todo ese dinero en su mierda.

—Siento tener que traerte a este lugar en nuestra primera cita —empecé con encanto—. Solo que no conozco otro lugar que sirva comida a estas horas.

Me miró y sonrió tímidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. —Sí —riéndose un poco y sonrojándose—, tienes razón.

Abrí la puerta del restaurante y la deje pasar primero, quería ver su trasero de nuevo. No podía esperar por tenerla montando mi polla. Iba a lucir tan bien entrando y saliendo… Me ajusté mi polla dura, tratando de que no fuera muy notable. Nos sentamos en una cabina, ella se quitó su chaqueta y pude apreciar sus buenas tetas, me senté en frente de ella, fingiendo ser todo un caballero cuando lo que quería hacer era sentarme a su lado y sentir esas hermosas piernas y trasero. O tal vez que ella se deslizara bajo la mesa y me diera un adelanto antes de la cena… La mesera vino con nuestros menús. Victoria empezó a leer su menú, yo no lo toqué, ya sabía que quería.

—Así que… ¿siempre has vivido en Seattle, Victoria? —pregunté, mientras quitaba mi chaqueta y la ponía a mi lado. Sé que mi camiseta se ajustaba a mis abdominales, sé que a las chicas les gusta eso. Estiré mis manos encima de mi cabeza, haciendo mis músculos relucir.

—Um no, de hecho soy nueva por aquí. —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, sonriendo por lo que vio. Espero que le haya gustado, estaría mirando un poco más luego.

—Oh, ¿Dónde vivías antes? —le pregunté, pretendiendo estar interesado.

—En todos lados de hecho. No me he quedado en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo. —dijo, dándome una sonrisa no tan grande como antes. Genial, una tonta con historia triste.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde es tu familia? —pregunté aún fingiendo estar interesado.

—De hecho no tengo una familia, soy huérfana. Ni siquiera recuerdo tener una familia, mi madre me abandonó a los dos años. Yo simplemente fui de una familia de acogida a otra toda mi vida —dijo suspirando. Oh, esto no podría ser mejor. Sin familia. ¿Tendría amigos cercanos cerca? Los amigos siempre terminan causando tantos problemas, si los tenía tendría que deshacerme de ellos rápido. En ese momento vino la mesera, justo a tiempo para terminar el patético momento que estaba teniendo esta perra. Al menos no empezó a llorar, no creo que yo fuera TAN BUEN actor. La camarera era bastante linda, joven, cabello rizado rubio y con curvas en los lugares correctos.

— Hola, mi nombre es Michelle. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche? —dijo con una cansina sonrisa. Bueno, a mí me gustaría tenerte de rodillas a mis pies mamando mi polla con esa linda boquita tuya.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una Coca Cola. ¿Y tú Victoria? —traté de ser paciente y sonreír. No solo tenía hambre sino que también estaba caliente y mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Eso suena bien, yo quiero lo mismo por favor —dijo a la mesera dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de entregarle los menús.

—No se demoran mucho —la mesera anunció con una sonrisa. Bueno, ¡gracias a Dios! Necesitaba irme a casa a follar. Vaya, la mesera tenía un gran culo, me di cuenta de esto mientras la veía regresar a la cocina, su short negro dejaba ver la parte baja de sus nalgas, lamí mis labios, pensando en lo que podía hacerle antes de recordar por qué estaba aquí.

Volviendo a Victoria me aclaré mi garganta.

—¿Dónde íbamos? —le sonreí— Entonces, ¿tienes amigos por aquí? —le pregunté esperanzado.

—No, de hecho eres la primera persona que conozco —me sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

—Que suerte la mía —diciendo esto le brinde una verdadera sonrisa. Qué suerte la mía de hecho, creo que me gané el premio mayor.

—¿Asumo que eres soltero? —me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillando un poco.

—Completamente soltero, desafortunadamente —dije dándole una falsa sonrisa triste, antes de bajar mis ojos. Sabía bien como jugar esta parte.

—¿No te llama la atención ninguna chica? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Me di cuenta que estaba un poco orgullosa de sí misma. Como si esta perra tuviera alguna opción.

—No, hasta ahora —dije un poco tranquilo, para aumentarle un poco el ego. Ella estaba haciendo esto demasiado fácil—. De hecho, seré honesto contigo—comencé mi pequeña historia— . Tenía una novia hasta hace un par de semanas. Su nombre era Bella, pero ella prefirió irse a la universidad que quedarse conmigo —añadí un suspiro tratando de lucir triste —. Pero está bien, al menos me di cuenta que significaba para ella en ese momento y no más tarde. Claramente no era ni la mitad de importante para ella que ella para mí —espero no haber ido demasiado lejos, pero cuando la miré de nuevo tenía sus labios fruncidos y una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, pude ver que se estaba tragando completa la historia.

—Wow, lo siento tanto James —sonaba tan triste por mí. Esto estaba funcionando a la perfección. Esta era el tipo de chica que necesitaba mientras Bella estuviese por fuera. Fácil y estúpida.

—Oh está bien, claramente no estábamos destinados a ser —dije rápidamente, no quería que pensara que no había superado a mi novia falsa. Para mi suerte la mesera regresó con nuestro pedido, comimos con un silencio incomodo por un rato hasta que ella habló de nuevo. —¿A qué te dedicas James? —preguntó y luego se comió una papa frita.

—Soy un gestor de proyectos en una empresa de construcción —dije con orgullo. Parecía impresionada, como debería.

—¿A qué universidad fuiste? —parecía interesada. Dios, era tan curiosa.

—De hecho, no fui a la universidad. Lo hice por correspondencia mientras trabajaba para la empresa de construcción, trabajó en ella desde que terminé el colegio. Quería el dinero y no quería pasar más tiempo en una escuela con esos estúpidos.

—Eso ha de haber sido duro, ¿trabajar y estudiar al tiempo? —Victoria pregunto curiosa antes de tomar un largo trago.

—No fue nada. ¿Fuiste a la universidad? —pregunté, consciente que probablemente no lo haya hecho. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que no, no tenía el dinero —dijo un poco triste—. Tampoco tenía el tiempo. Necesitaba conseguir un techo sobre mi cabeza, a duras penas terminé el colegio.

Excelente. Sin educación, sin familia, sin amigos.

Luego de terminar nuestra comida nos quedamos sentados un par de minutos. Llamé la mesera y vino inmediatamente, que niña tan buena. —¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más? — nos sonrió a ambos, sus ojos deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en mí.

—Solo la cuenta, gracias —le sonreí. Estaba sacando mi billetera cundo me di cuenta que Victoria buscaba dinero en su bolso pero la detuve—. No, yo pago —le sonreí con encanto y un pequeño guiño.

—¿Seguro? —Asentí y le sonreí mientras le pagaba a la mesera— Gracias, James —dijo un poco bajo y me sonrió, mirándome por entre sus pestañas.

—Por nada. Vámonos—dije mientras recogía nuestras chaquetas y le ofrecía mi mano. La tomó suavemente mientras se paraba. Cuando salimos estaba un poco frio así que me puse rápido mi chaqueta para poder ayudar a Victoria con la suya. Dejando a propósito mi brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola hacía mí. Ella inclinó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, suspirando un poco.

—¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a mi casa a tomar algo? La estoy pasando muy bien contigo y no quisiera que esta noche se acabara tan rápido —le sonreí tímidamente. Ok, ¿de verdad se está comiendo todo el cuento?

—Realmente me encantaría, ¿otra noche quizás? —Preguntó disculpándose— Mañana debo despertarme temprano y se está haciendo tarde.

¡MIERDA! Esto no fue lo que planeé. Odiaba a las mujeres que trabajan, era un inconveniente, toda la mierda que le dije y me aguanté para nada. Ella debía estar encargándose de mí, no preocupándose por trabajar.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —pregunté esperanzado. Si decía que sí, todavía tenía una oportunidad de conseguir algo.

—No, mi carro está justo ahí —dijo apuntando una chatarra. Caminamos unos metros, mi mente corriendo kilómetros por segundo tratando de reparar la situación.

—¿Trabajas mañana por la noche? —dije, tratando de pensar rápido. Tenía la esperanza que ella no notara que estaba hablando entre dientes, respirando hondo. Necesitaba algo para arreglar esta pesadilla de noche o estaría furioso de haber perdido mi tiempo.

— No—me miró feliz, su sonrisa agrandándose.

— ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? No sé qué estén dando pero seguro encontramos algo bueno —y entonces no tendría que hacer algún esfuerzo por hablar contigo, pensé.

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Suena genial! Espera y te doy mi número de teléfono —dijo mientras extendía su mano pidiéndome mi celular. Se lo entregué— Listo, gracias por una noche maravillosa, James. Te veo mañana —me dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

—Eso espero. Buenas noches, Victoria —dije con una gran sonrisa.

La vi montarse en su carro e irse, mientras la frustración crecía en mí. ¡Que MIERDA! Mañana por la noche también tendría que jugar al ser el dulce James. Así no era como debía terminar la noche. Conduje a casa enojado con esa perra por no haber venido a casa conmigo, al menos me hubiese invitado a su casa. ¡Mierda! Mi pene dolía. Mas le valía a Bella que estuviera comportándose porque la necesitaba en casa, completamente entrenada y a mi servicio rápido. Pobre de ella si se pasa de la raya cuando vuelva. Llegar a casa me enojó incluso más, fue un recordatorio que tenía que hacer todo yo por ahora. Empecé a limpiar un poco ya que iba a atraer a Victoria mañana, quisiera o no. Sabía que una vez cruzara la puerta no podría resistirse a mí, nadie nunca lo hace. Subí las escaleras, me desnudé y me metí a la cama. Estaba duro de nuevo. Me iba a asegurar de follar a esa perra mañana. La invité a cenar, me lo debe. No podía soportar otra noche fingiendo ser bueno y tener que conversar si no iba a follar.

Cogí mi pene y empecé a subir y bajar mi mano a su alrededor, imaginándola. Cerré mis ojos y tenía a Victoria en mi cama, rasgué su ropa y la puse de rodillas. Ella me deseaba tanto, esa perra estaba tan mojada por mí. Y me iba a asegurar de que rogara por ello. Con fuerza golpeaba su trasero con mi mano una y otra vez. Victoria llorando, rogándome que me detuviera solo me ponía cada vez más duro. ¡Esto es por no haber venido conmigo anoche, perra! Te voy a hacer rogar por mí polla y no tela voy a dar, me voy a venir en tu culo y luego te haré dormir en el suelo. Cogí una camisa del piso y la puse alrededor de mi miembro antes de venirme en ella. Carajo, esa fantasía fue muy excitante. Puede que incluso la haga realidad, pensé antes de quedarme rápidamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, traducido por_ _ **Lina0321**_ _que está ayudándome a realizar esta traducción, muchas gracias bella, y bueno tratando de resolver el problema del internet, para aumentar la frecuencia de los capítulos._

 _Disfruten._

CAP 8

BPOV

La Escuela de Formación

Capítulo 8. Miércoles y jueves. Día 3 y 4

— Que hermoso culo tienes, Isabella —susurró a mi lado mientras mis piernas empezaban a temblar, al menos sabía quién era, sin embargo, el pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor. Mi siguiente pensamiento fue... ¿qué es lo que iba a hacerme? Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida. No me podía mover y estaba disponible en todos los sentidos para que él me pudiera hacerme algo; todo lo que podía oír era mi respiración haciéndose más pesada por el miedo. Quería llorar. Estaba tan asustada. Carlisle mantuvo su mano paseándose por arriba y abajo sobre mi espina dorsal y mi centro. Se sentía tan espeluznante y me tenía al borde. Jadeé cuando su mano fue lentamente entre mis piernas, sus dedos se extendían entre mis labios y se deslizaron entre ellos, frotando mi clítoris. Y, después, metió sus dedos dentro de mí.

— Tsk tsk, Isabella —me susurró—. Me sorprendió lo bien que lo hiciste hoy, tener tu pequeña boca alrededor de pollas es uno de tus fuertes, o eso parece —¿a donde quería llegar con eso?—. Fue una lástima que no necesitaras ser castigada esta tarde, pero ahora tengo mi deseo, ¿o no, Isabella? —¿qué? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué necesitaba ser castigada? Me sentí físicamente enferma.

— Te dije que tendrías que estar mojada para mí la próxima vez o habría un castigo. Y, ¿lo estás? No, no lo estás. —sentí como desaparecio su peso sobre el borde de la cama. No podía oír o ver nada. Las lágrimas ya se habían extendido y caían por mi rostro. Después de una agonizante espera, su peso estaba de vuelta en la cama. Deseé que pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentí su mano en mi centro de nuevo.

— Un hermoso traserito, Isabella. ¿Podremos ver cuán hermoso luce de rosa después tu primera azotada? —ahí me asusté. Comencé a tirar de los amarres, aunque no hacía ninguna diferencia. No me podía mover. Empecé a gritar y sacudir mi cabeza tanto como podía.

Sentí su mano pegar fuertemente tres veces en mi trasero.

— Serás silenciosa, Isabella, o agregaré otros veinte a tu lista —Carlisle me gritó. Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle tan enojado, me asustó más. Estaba intentado tan fuerte tener mis sollozos bajo control.

— Cuenta, Isabella —y ahí fue cuando sentí el primer golpe de la paleta.

— Uno —susurré con una voz tensa. Se sentía diferente de cómo había pensado. No dolió tanto como picaba, pero no estaba cerca de lo que me imaginaba—. Dos —dije ligeramente más fuerte mientras me pegaba.

— ¡Diez! —bien, me estaba doliendo, tenía lagrimas frescas en mis ojos. Podía hacer esto. No estaba tan mal.

— Catorce —sentía como si mi trasero estuviera en llamas.

— ¡Dieciocho! —bien, dos más. Solo dos más.

— Diecinueve —sollocé.

— Veinte —no pude evitar relajarme cuando sabía que había terminado. Estaba demasiado tensa, sentí las manos de Carlisle empezar a masajear mi centro, se sentía bien pero igual dolía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que se detuviera. Ya había pasado la peor parte. Después sentí como esparcía un gel helado en mi ano y luego como sus dedos entraban en el. Su otra mano descansaba en mi centro, mientras frotaba gentilmente mis pliegues, enviando temblores directo a mi estómago cuando agregó otro dedo, estirándome; moviéndose dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

— Muy bien, Isabella —Carlisle me susurró—. Tu trasero se estira tan bien para mí. No puedo esperar para tomarte aquí.

No pude evitar que el llanto se me escapara. Eso iba a doler, y yo no lo quería.

— Vas a ser una fantástica sumisa, Isabella. No hay nada que no puedas hacer —dijo—. Es increíble que lo hagas tan bien para ser alguien sin experiencia —me hablaba tan cálidamente. Estaba sorprendida por la diferencia en su tono de voz, empujó el tapón dentro de mí, se sentía tan ajustado con eso adentro, mientras lo metía y sacaba. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy adolorida.

— Vamos a ver como haces esto, mi Isabella —escuché el sonido de un zumbido que venía detrás de mí. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Me tensé y empecé a moverme otra vez—. No. Isabella, relájate, vas a disfrutar esto.

No me tranquilicé por eso, pero me relajé un poco, esperando mi próxima ronda de tortura. Él se agachó, separando mis labios mientras ponía un vibrador en mi clítoris. Grité en sorpresa cuando la sensación de calor inmediatamente llegó a mi estomago. Lo movía al rededor, aumentado y disminuyendo la presión. Estaba haciendo sonidos que nunca creí que escaparían de mis labios. Tuve que cerrar los labios por la sensación. Me retorcería si no estuviera en esta posición. Él me llevaba y traía al borde con tanta rapidez que yo estaba jadeando, casi gritando.

— Es todo, Isabella. Buena chica. —dijo parándose, golpeando a mi centro mientras se iba dejándome en esta posición. Sentí deseos de gritarle. No, no, no. ¡Necesitaba un descanso! Ese bastardo, nunca me había sentido así y era pura tortura. Lo odiaba, ¿Como pudo dejarme así? Estaba incomoda en más de una manera. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dormir en esta posición?

Después de calmarme e intentar ignorar lo desesperadamente que quería juntar mis piernas y causar fricción, caí dentro de un exhausto sueño.

Desperté en la mañana sorprendida de encontrarme en una posición diferente, rígida y adolorida. Necesitaba desesperadamente estirarme. Vagamente recordé a Esme viniendo en la mitad de la noche, acomodándome en mi posición para poder dormir, estirándome por la cama. Sabía que había gemido cuando mis músculos se acomodaban aun estando medio dormida. Estaba tan agradecida de estar más cómoda. La puerta se abrió y Ángela y Esme entraron otra vez. Esme se acercó a la cama y me liberó. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué clase de tortura me esperaba hoy?

— Isabella, inclínate sobre la cama —hice lo que me dijo antes de que me quitara el tapón. Aún seguía un poco adolorida—. Puedes pararte —con eso caminó fuera de la habitación.

Me paré lentamente por que mis músculos estaban muy rígidos y adoloridos. Empecé a estirarlos, levantando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido. Se sentía tan bien. Ángela trajo la bandeja hacía la cama con una sonrisa sabiendo en la cara. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada, ¿cómo se vería mi trasero esta mañana? ¿Tendría marcas? No había ningún espejo aquí para mirar, y me pregunte ¿qué importaba de todas maneras? . Tenía la curiosidad sin embargo. Con un suspiro, me senté delicadamente en la cama, teniendo cuidado con mi piel y empecé a comer mi desayuno.

— ¿Cómo vas con todo esto? —Ángela me susurró— Parece que lo estas manejando un poco mejor.

— Sí, estoy bien —dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no había sido otra cosa que linda en este hoyo infernal. Si no hubiera visto la cafetería hace dos días, no sabría cuantos estudiantes estábamos aquí. Apenas podía ver a alguno en este lugar que era tan tranquilo.

— Los oí hablar de ti esta mañana –me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah? —dije repentinamente interesada.

— Aparentemente lo estás haciendo bastante bien y si no hay problemas hoy vas a pasar de esta etapa. ¡Lo que significa que tendrás ropa y podrás comer con nosotros! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa— Estaba tan emocionada cuando tuve mi ropa otra vez. Se sentía un poco extraño también, pero tampoco usaba esto antes —Ángela rió.

Me sentía un poco emocionada por el pensamiento de la ropa, incluso si era lo que Ángela estaba usando. No se veía muy cómodo y yo nunca lo usaría en mi vida normal. Pero, no me importaba mucho en este punto. ¡Solo quería ropa! ¿Era esto lo que James quería que usara? ¿Algo más revelador? Podría hacer lo que sea que ellos quisieran hoy. ¡Quería la ropa tanto! Necesitaba pasar este programa. Quería que James estuviera orgulloso de mí. Quería irme a casa. Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, terminé mi último bocado del pan tostado cuando oí los pasos de Esme en el pasillo otra vez. Las dos nos arrodillamos en el piso, lista para su entrada. Me estaba haciendo más rápida en esto. No podía creer cuan útil me estaba volviendo, arrodillándome en el piso de esta manera.

Esme caminó dentro de la habitación.

— Isabella, párate y ven conmigo —mandó. La seguía detrás silenciosamente.

Caminando por el pasillo con Esme empecé a darme cuenta que ya no me sentía avergonzada por no usar ropa. Era probable que fuera porque difícilmente veíamos a alguien, pero seguía sorprendiéndome. Nos dirigimos a una gran puerta de madera sólida. Esme la abrió y la luz era tan brillante que tuve que cerrar mis ojos. Podía sentir la brisa fresca en mi piel. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para darme cuenta de que íbamos a afuera. Mis nervios hacían que me doliera el estómago. Con lo que vi en medio del jardín, me sentía completamente desconcertada. Había un lindo pilar de piedra, era como los que veías en jardines lujosos sobre estatuas. Pero este no tenía una.

A un lado del pilar había un tablón de madera. ¿Iban a atarme en el pilar y después me pegarían con eso? No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Esme vio mi incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar, porque me agarró del brazo y me guio rápidamente hacía el pilar. Ella estaba impaciente por mi vacilación.

— Súbete al pilar, Isabella —obedecí temblorosa—. Ponte en cuclillas, entrelaza tus manos detrás de tu cabeza —hice eso. No tenía un espacio para moverme. Si lo hacía de otra manera era probable que me cayera. No quería agregarle otro golpe a mi cuerpo. Esme se movió en frente de mí y me abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, se dio vuelta y se fue, dejándome bajo los rayos del sol en el pilar. Estaba muy expuesta y podía sentir el aire en mi centro. Era raramente... excitante. No sabía qué hacer, aquí afuera y sola. Empecé a mirar alrededor del jardín y no vi nada. Necesitaba algo para pensar mientras se pasaba el tiempo y mantener mi cabeza ocupada, así que empecé a contar los ladrillos del muro de la casa.

Justo después pude ver unos jardineros caminando hacia mí. Oh, mierda. Ignóralos y pretende que no están aquí. Sentí que mi cara se volvía roja. Estaba tan mortificada, era tan indigno hacer esto, pero me mantuve en cuclillas asegurándome de no moverme mientras ellos miraban hacia mí. Ni siquiera parpadearon. Deben de estar tan acostumbrados a esto que ni siquiera les perturbaba. Respiré fuertemente, después seguí contando los ladrillos. Había contado casi toda la pared cuando Esme regresó. Pensé que me iba a bajar, así que me alegré. Mis piernas estaban tan adoloridas que en serio quería estirarlas.

— Tus brazos, Isabella. —separé mis brazos de mi cuello, cuidando de mantener el equilibrio para no caerme. Sostuve mis manos en frente, sorprendida de que Esme agarrara la tabla y la pusiera sobre mis brazos. Los equilibró antes de dejarme una vez más.

Podía ver alguna gente que caminaba por la ventana mirándome, pero solo los ignoré y volví a recontar mi pared. Debí de estar allí por horas antes de que Esme regresara. Tomó la tabla, ordenando que me parara. No podía mover mis piernas, que estaban congeladas en esa posición. Me forcé a quitarme del pilar y casi caía en los brazos de Esme. Ella me ofreció una botella con agua y estaba tan agradecida. No podía creer lo que sedienta que estaba. Esme rodó sus ojos y condujo hacía el interior. Estaba tan asustada por haber caído sobre ella. No sabía que esperar cuando abrió otra puerta. Miré hacia arriba y enfrente de mi estaba Carlisle y Edward. Edward estaba desnudo en su posición sumisa en el suelo y en frente de él estaba una mesa de cuero. Dios, esto no podía ser bueno.

— En la mesa, Isabella —Carlisle me ordenó. Tropecé con él, sin tener el equilibrio suficiente para mis piernas adoloridas—. ¡Vamos, Isabella! No tenemos todo el día.

Me apuré y me puse rápidamente sobre la mesa. Estaba frío bajo mi piel, así que se me puso la piel de gallina. Carlisle se acercó y pasó sus dedos en mi cabello, quitándolo de mi pecho, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre mi pelo lentamente. Después camino hacía Edward poniéndose enfrente de él.

— Edward, de pie —Edward se puso de pie rápidamente, con las manos todavía en su cabeza. Carlisle agarró su pene erecto deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo—. Recuerda que estamos trabajando en tu control otra vez Edward, pero sería lindo si le das placer a Isabella al mismo tiempo.

Me había dejado de preocupar en lo que me iba a pasarme. Solo quería portarme bien con Carlisle para poder avanzar en el programa. Podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Para eso era que estábamos aquí. Repetí las palabras de Ángela en mi mente. Puedo hacer esto. Edward caminó hacia la mesa y abrió mis piernas, arrastrando mi cuerpo sobre la mesa como si no pesara nada, poniendo mi coño contra su duro miembro. Oh, dios mío, esto iba a doler. Era mucho más grande que el de James. No pude evitar admirar su pecho. Tuvo que trabajar constantemente para tener músculos como esos. Basta, Bella... Edward debió de ver que me había tensado. Me miró a los ojos. Dios mío, eran tan verdes. Respiré hondo y suspiré mientras sus manos tocaban el interior de mis muslos, deslizando desde mis pantorrillas hasta mi sexo. Lo hizo todo lentamente, apretando mis piernas, masajeándolas y acariciándoles, haciendo que enviara escalofríos por mi columna vertebral por la sensación.

Y realmente, ni siquiera me había tocado, solo estaba prendiéndome. Estaba mirándole la cara, y no podía resistir sentir lo amable que era conmigo. Era como si se diera cuenta de que esto era incómodo y nuevo. Trataba de hacerlo mejor para mí. Edward agarró mi tobillo, paseando su mano sobre él tan suavemente, antes de ponerlo en su hombro, haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Se inclinó para adelante, doblándome, haciendo que tuviera mejor sensación. Extendió su mano y gentilmente empezó a masajear mis pechos, moviendo su pulgar sobre mi pezón. Gemí ante la sensación inesperada que fue directo hacía la boca de mi estómago. Pude sentir por primera vez que tan mojada te podías sentir cuando alguien te excitaba tanto. Me confundía. ¿Por qué nunca sentí eso con James? Se sentía mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo.

No podía pensar otra cosa en el momento. Pude sentir sus manos dejando mis pechos y rozando mi estómago, hasta llegar a mi sexo. Deslizando sus dedos en él, apartando mi labio inferior, encontró mi clítoris, y lo frotó. Levanté mis caderas hacia el involuntariamente. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi cadera, sosteniéndome abajo mientras lo hacía otra vez con una poca más de presión. No pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido. Se sentía tan bien. Sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada mojada que casi goteaba, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Continuó distrayéndome, frotando mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi cuerpo, llenándome. Oh, Dios mío, era magnifico en esto. No me había sentido tan bien en mi vida entera. Él empezó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de mí. Yo buscaba su rostro, viendo como se movía. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma. Él frotó mi clítoris con su dedo otra vez, y no pude aguantar más. Grité con toda mi fuerza ante el orgasmo mientras él entraba y salía. Tuvo que sostenerme mientras tuve mi orgasmo. Olvidé completamente que Carlisle si quiera estaba en la habitación hasta que sentí sus dedos entre mi cabello y respirar en mi oreja.

— ¿No es su polla un maravilloso espectáculo, Isabella? —no pude evitar que se me escapara otro gemido de mis labios, mientras intentaba levantar mis caderas sobre la mesa otra vez. Quería más. Carlisle me tocó el hombro y deslizó su mano sobre mi pecho erecto, jugando con mi pezón, aplastando y pellizcándolo. Miré hacia Edward, y pude ver el enojo en su rostro. Me sorprendió por un momento. Comprendió que por la mirada en mi rostro lo había cachado y pellizcó mi clítoris. No podía pensar en nada aparte de sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras corría por mis músculos, arriba y abajo. Estaba tan cerca de venirme de nuevo mientras me empujaba, apoyándose en mi para hacerlo aun más profundo. Tocó lugares nunca antes alcanzados. Grité y mi espalda dejó la mesa de cuero otra vez, arqueando mis pechos en las manos de Carlisle.

— Arrodíllate, Edward —Carlisle le habló con fuerza. Edward salió lentamente, haciendo que gimiera. Estaba tan sensible. Después de tener las piernas sobre sus hombros, se puso de rodillas, luciendo bastante enojado—. Déjame mostrarte como cogerla —y con eso Carlisle me volcó sobre mi estómago, balanceándome, haciendo que me inclinara sobre mis codos y quedara a centímetros de Edward. Parecía tan impresionado como yo lo estaba hace un minuto, hasta que su rostro cambió a ira pura. Pude ver como apretaba la mandíbula y miraba fijamente a Carlisle, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndome en la posición, levantándome las caderas para que pudiera entrar como para notarlo.

— Necesitas tomar el control —dijo mientras entraba en mí con fuerza. Traté de no dejar escapar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos y caían por mi rostro. ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo a mí? Estaba tan mortificada y avergonzada de enfrentar a Edward en esto. Intenté enterrar mi rostro en la mesa.

— La cabeza arriba, Isabella. Edward quiere ve tus hermosas expresiones en tu cara mientras yo hago que te corras. Te ves tan malditamente sexy cuando lo haces, ¿a que sí, Edward? —Carlisle se jactó.Levanté mi cabeza, mirando a Edward. Él no dijo nada, pero los músculos en sus brazos estaban flexionados mientras escuchaba a Carlisle. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible por Edward, y me traicionó o me salvó mientras Carlisle alcanzaba a acariciar mi clítoris. No fue tan gentil. No pude evitar tratar de escapar de la mesa mientras su otra mano se deslizaba y entraba su pulgar en mi ano. La sensación era demasiado, grité y me vine de nuevo. Estaba humillada, derrotada y rota mientras Carlisle salía de mí.

— Y así es como se hace —Carlisle alardeaba a Edward. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo.

Escuché como la puerta se habría y vi a Esme entrar en la habitación. Por supuesto, no estaba sorprendida. Me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa, estabilizándome sobre mis pies mientras me agarraba del brazo y empezó a dirigirme fuera de la habitación.

— Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Isabella. Vamos a limpiarte, alimentarte y llevaste a la cama.

El único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el baño, era que estaba completamente agotada. Esme me ató a la cama para dormir en la posición. Ni siquiera me molestó. Sabía que esto era lo que iba a pasar. Estaba demasiado cansada para que me importara. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de bloquear el resplandor de las luces. Fue la primera vez que pensé que estaba realmente relajada en este lugar. No era porque me gustara estar aquí. Era porque honestamente estaba demasiado cansada para que me importara, o para incluso moverme. Los últimos cuatro días estaban haciendo mella en mí. Estaba pensando en lo que sucedio hoy con Edward. Él realmente tenía un rostro amable y su cuerpo era realmente algo bueno para mirar. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y la lección de esta tarde que no escuché a Carlisle llegar. Me asustó cuando se posó en la cama a un lado de mí.

Ya había separado mi trasero, presionado sus dedos mojados dentro de mí.

— Oh, bastante bien, Isabella. Te estás estirando tan bien para mí —dijo sonriéndome—. En unos pocos días debería hacerlo y entonces tendré algo de verdadera diversión contigo.

Eso no era lo que yo quería oír mientras trataba de relajarme, así que insertó otro tapón dentro de mí. Este dolió. Era mucho más grande que el anterior. Carlisle puso su otra mano en mi vientre, justo encima de mi centro. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Deslizó su mano hacía abajo, presionando con su pulgar en los labios de mi sexo, encontrando mi clítoris, frotándolo mientras metía dos dedos dentro de mí.

— Muy bien, Isabella. Eres una aprendiz muy rápida. Estoy muy satisfecho con tu progreso. Por eso, tengo un pequeño regalito para ti —dijo en una voz calmada que no había escuchado jamás. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo satisfecho y no necesitar otro castigo. Casi sonreí. Puso algo suave en mi clítoris, presionándolo en mí. Exclamé de sorpresa cuando sentí un vibrador en mi clítoris. Era uno pequeño, pero no dejaba de sentirse igual de bien. Los dedos de Carlisle entraron de nuevo, lentamente bombeando.

— Puedes venirte cuando desees, Isabella —dijo amablemente.

Tenía que hacerlo, de otra manera lo enojara de nuevo. Había hecho que estuviera satisfecho y no quería que se enojara otra vez. Entonces, cerré los ojos y fingí que James estaba haciendo eso y no Carlisle. Sentí las sensaciones mientras el vibrador cambiada de velocidades. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Era demasiado. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo respirando rápidamente y sentí otro dedo agregado a mi goteante centro. Sus dedos empezaron a bombearme más fuerte y más rápido. La otra mano de Carlisle se movió a mi pecho y pinchó uno de mis pezones. Eso me envió al borde, levanté mis caderas. Y grité cuando el orgasmo llegó. Carlisle apagó el vibrador, removiéndolo de mi cuerpo se puso de pie, sonriéndome mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y los lamía dejándolos limpios. Yo estaba demasiado aturdida por mi orgasmo para reaccionar cuando Carlisle se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente en los labios. Luego salió de la habitación apagando las luces.

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba tan cansada. No podía pensar en nada mientras cerraba mis ojos y me quedaba dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, que como el anterior no fue traducido por la cuenta anterior, es POV James, Quería agradecerle a_ _ **Lina0321**_ _por embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y traducir este capítulo._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 **POV James**

Capítulo 9. Día 4 – Jueves

A la mañana siguiente me sentí bien descansado. Tenía la esperanza de follar a Victoria esta noche y con suerte conseguir una mamada. Cuando miré sus labios anoche me pregunté cómo sería tenerlos al rededor de mi polla. Mierda, no tengo tiempo para fantasías. Fui hacia el baño y tomé una ducha rápida y me alisté para ir a trabajar. Fui al estudio para buscar en línea alguna película, necesitaba una temprano para así volver aquí para cenar. Esa con Julia Robert sonaba como película que les gustaría a las chicas. Cuando iba a apagar el computador me di cuenta que el correo electrónico de Bella tenía un correo nuevo. No había revisado el correo de Bella desde que se había ido, y como no tiene acceso a él desde la escuela no se me había ocurrido seguir revisándolo. Era de su mamá, gruñí. ¿Qué carajos quería? Renée era la persona más molesta de este mundo. Lo leí por encima, sólo para darme cuenta que venía de visita en dos semanas, genial. Bueno, tendría que detener eso, pero se me hacía tarde para el trabajo.

Apagué el computador, pensando en qué mensaje enviarle a Victoria, le diría que nos encontráramos en el cine, eso me daría tiempo para pensar en cómo convencerla de que fuéramos a cenar a mi casa. El día transcurrió sin incidentes. Recibí un mensaje de Victoria en la mañana diciéndome cuantas ganas tenía de verme. Por supuesto que quería verme. Ella quería una buena cogida, solo estaba jugando a ser difícil. Me arreglé en el trabajo, poniéndome unos jeans y una camisa de botones. Muy casual pero limpio y ordenado. Salí del trabajo un poco más temprano y me parqueé justo al frente del cine, simplemente esperando mi oportunidad. Esperé en mi carro escuchando música. Unos pocos minutos pasadas las 5 dejé el carro y crucé la calle. La vi esperándome, encontró mi mirada y sonrió. Oh si… me deseaba. ¡Voy a follar esta noche!

—Hola Victoria —dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y me inclinaba para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se ruborizó un poco.

— Hola… ¿tuviste un buen día? —me preguntó y me sonrió dulcemente. Excelente… tal vez todo salga bien después de todo.

— Supongo… lo normal —me encogí de hombros. Miré la fila para la taquilla, lo mejor era movernos para no perdernos la película—. ¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la fila, sin escuchar realmente a su respuesta —Oh, qué bien —respondí a algo que dijo que en serio no escuché, espero haya sido la respuesta correcta.

—Sí, fue un buen día —echó su cabello hacia atrás. Quería colocar mi mano en el y tirar fuerte de él para besarla. No James, todavía no.

— ¿Quieres ver algo en particular? —le pregunté mientras ponía mi brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola a mí.

— La verdad no tengo idea de qué este en cartelera —y sentí como se encogía de hombros—. Tú escoge —¡Respuesta perfecta! Creo que haría un buen trabajo como novia sustituta. Iba a disfrutar esto. No podría ser más fácil.

— Escuché que la película de Julia Roberts no es tan mala —esperaba que aún hubiesen boletas ya que era la única película a esta hora, no quería tener que esperar horas —. ¿Suena bien? —espero que suene bien o Dios sabe que me iba a enojar.

— Claro, no me importa que veamos —que buena niña.

Esto era genial, iba a poder doblegarla muy fácilmente en lo que yo quisiera, y esta vez no tenía ni amigos ni familia que intervinieran. Claro que solo la necesitaba por unos pocos meses pero nunca se sabe… Podría ser un buen polvo para recordar cada cierto tiempo. Me preguntaba cuanta experiencia tendría en la cama. Volví a mí mientras nos acercábamos a la taquilla, me alegré al ver que aún quedaban boletas para la película. Pagué por ambas aunque Victoria intentó pagar la suya. Odio cuando las mujeres tienen dinero, pero supongo que no me tenía a mí antes. Tendría que corregir eso rápido.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? —pregunté tratando de parecer educado y todo un caballero. Ella negó con su cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de cine.

Los avances de películas estaban empezando cuando entramos. Cogí su mano y nos dirigí a nuestros asientos, ni cuando nos sentamos dejé que me soltara la mano. La miré, le di una gran sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y coloqué nuestras manos en su pierna. La oí suspirar y relajar sus hombros mientras comenzaba la película. Entonces pude desconectarme y empezar a planear mejor mi plan para esta noche. Podría ver sus tetas por el rabillo del ojo. No podía esperar para verla desnuda y sostenerlos en mis manos, morderlos, lamerlos, retorcer sus pezones hasta el borde del dolor. Casi gimo. Me acomodé tratando de ponerme cómodo debido a la erección creciendo en mis jeans. ¿Cuánta experiencia tendría en la cama? ¿Cuántos novios? Creo que lo voy a descubrir pronto, me sonreí a mí mismo. Me sorprendí cuando no pude evitar perderme en la película. Si me distraje un par de veces pero me sorprendió que una película de Julia Roberts no fuera tan rosada y para niñas. Pero me alegré bastante cuando se acabó. Al fin podríamos avanzar al paso 2 de la noche.

— ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa? —dije en la voz más encantadora posible y le sonreí.

Parecía un poco indecisa y le apreté un poco la mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Umm, claro —aceptó un poco de mala gana—. Aunque dejé mi carro en casa —oh, esto era incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Sonriéndole traté de no parecer arrogante.

— Está bien, te llevaré a casa luego de cenar. No tengo problema —eso es porque no te irás a casa. Se tranquilizó un poco.

— Bueno si no te molesta… claro, me encantaría.

Perfecto, tendría que quedarse esta noche conmigo, no tenía escapatoria. No la iba a dejar escapar. El camino a casa fue fácil y cómodo, ella parloteó sobre alguna banda en la cual no tenía ningún interés. Simplemente sonreía y asentía pretendiendo estar interesado en la conversación.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? —le pregunté para evitar un silencio incomodo. No necesitaba que empezará a pensar dos veces esto— ¿Comida china o pizza? Eso es todo lo que he comido desde que Bella se fue, no puedo cocinar y quemo todo así que por mi seguridad y la de mi casa no lo hago.

Me sonrió un poco triste, tragándose esa mierda sobre Bella.

— Um… ¿China? No la he comido en un buen rato —dijo un poco insegura.

— Excelente, comida china será —le dije sonriente. ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada triste en los ojos?

— Mmm… ¿James?

Carajo, ¿qué quería ahora?

— ¿Hmm? —más le vale que no esté asustándose y arrepintiéndose, provocadora.

— Puede que sea un poco presuntuoso, pero me encanta cocinar. ¿Puedo cocinar algo para ti quizás mañana o cualquier otra noche? —dijo muy nerviosa— No tengo una gran cocina y no me gusta cocinar para uno.

La miré y le di una gran sonrisa.

— Me encantaría eso, Victoria. Aunque tampoco tengo una cocina muy grande.

— Seguro es más grande que la mía —dijo riéndose.

Todavía sonreía mientras nos parqueábamos en casa. Entramos y la vi mirar curiosa alrededor, cuando entramos a la cocina parecía impresionada. Estaba muy feliz de haber elegido a Victoria. Llamé al restaurante y mientras esperábamos que llegara la comida nos sentamos en el sofá. Tenía que moverme despacio para no asustarla. Puse mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pasando mis manos entre su cabello y acercándola a mí, besándola suavemente para medir su reacción.

— De verdad me gustas victoria —suspiré y acaricié sus labios. Me regresó el beso pero esta vez de forma apasionada. Besarla así en mi sofá hizo que deseara arrancarle la ropa y follarla ahí mismo. Tuve que contenerme; era casi doloroso fingir ser un caballero cuando todo lo que quería era follarla duro en mi sofá. Ella me besaba con ganas y acariciaba mi pecho. Necesitaba llevarla a la habitación, rápido. Besé y mordisquee su oreja, murmurando suavemente — ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? —la sentí tensarse y retirarse un poco, buscando mis ojos. Se mordió sus labios de forma nerviosa mientras asentía y me miraba entre sus pestañas. ¡Bravo!

Me paré para llevarla arriba cuando el timbré sonó. ¡MIERDA! ¿Quién carajos podría ser?

— Debe ser la comida —me sonrió. ¡Perra! Era como si supiera que tenía problemas controlándome. Calma, James. No arruines la noche.

— Sí… me olvidé de ella por un minuto. —le pagué al chico y guié a Victoria al comedor. Entre mas rápido comiéramos, mas rápido podría follarla.

Puse música de fondo, recogí los platos, serví la comida y le di una copa de vino. Sería más fácil si se relajaba con unas copas de vino. Comimos en un silencio cómodo. Me aseguré de llenar su copa cada tanto sin parecer que quisiera emborracharla.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? —le pregunté jugando con mi copa.

— No, mañana es mi día libre —me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Perfecto— ¿Y tú?

— Desafortunadamente sí. Aunque tengo libres los fines de semana —traté de parecer un poco triste. Ella se acercó y tomó mi mano, también pareciendo triste, como si se diera cuenta que mientras siguiera trabajando en el bar nuestros horarios chocarían.

— Está bien, encontraremos la forma —le sonreí y besé su mano. Dios, se está tragando todo esto. Me paré aún sosteniendo su mano— Vamos, esto puede esperar hasta mañana —dije refiriéndome sobre los platos. Apagué la música y las luces para subir por las escaleras.

Entramos a la habitación, hice que me mirara, comencé a acariciar sus brazos y a besarla lentamente. Parecía nerviosa y yo no quería asustarla. Mis manos se movieron a su espalda y la inmovilicé. Ella podía sentir mi erección en su estómago y escuché su gemido. Oh sí cariño, vas a ver y disfrutar mi gran polla y dejarme follarte el coño y vas a amar cada segundo. Deslizando mis manos bajo su camisa y deshice el broche de su brasier, ella gimió en mi boca mientras acaricié su espalda. Profundicé el beso y presioné más mi erección contra ella. Me alejé un poco de ella para sacarle la camisa y quitarle por completo su brasier. El por qué las chicas usan estas malditas cosas será siempre un misterio para mí, son el tipo de ropa mas inconveniente. Bella nunca usará estas cosas de nuevo, ante este pensamiento sonreí. Miré a Victoria dije "impresionante", y la besé nuevamente. Estaban bien, pero nada especial. Ella no era nada especial. Ella era solo perfecta por las circunstancias. Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, botón a botón. Bien.

Moví mis manos suavemente de su espalda hacía sus pechos para acariciarlos un poco, la sentí suspirar y gemir en mi boca. No pude evitar reírme por su impaciencia. Decidí acabar con su miseria y acariciar sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones de forma agresiva con mis pulgares. La sentí relajarse gradualmente mientras desabotonaba su jean pero volvió a tensarse un poco cuando se lo quité y la acosté en la cama. Me puse a su lado apoyado en mi codo para poder acariciarle la mejilla y tranquilizarla un poco, la besé con pasión. Pasé mis manos por sus pezones y los pellizqué uno a uno, viéndola retorcerse de placer. Me agaché y mordí sus labios suavemente, ella gimió en mi boca, levantando sus caderas un poco. En definitiva ella quería follarme. Mi mano recorrió su estomago camino a sus bragas blancas para estimular. Vello… ni loco iria hacia alla . La miré a los ojos y sonreí como pude. Ni a Bella se lo hice, nunca lo he hecho y tampoco lo haré. Están aquí para darme placer a mí, no al revés.

Retiré mis dedos y empecé a bajarle las bragas. Me quité los zapatos y el jean para liberar mi erección. Victoria se asombró y asustó al mismo tiempo. Oh sí, cariño… y es todo tuyo esta noche. La besé y volví a bajar mi mano, la pellizqué y ella gritó por el asombro de la sensación. Le sonreí y abrí más sus piernas, sentí como intentó cerrarlas un poco, las volví a abrir a la fuerza y le susurré:

— Déjame hacerte sentir bien, cariño.

La sentí relajarse un poco e introduje mis dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir. Dios… era incluso más cerrada que Bella, esto iba a sentirse muy bien.

— ¿Victoria, nena? —pregunté mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de ella, frotando mi pulgar en su clítoris. Estaba empezando a retorcerse— ¿Te cuidas, preciosa? —no quería ningún James Jr. por ahí complicándome la vida.

Se puso roja y no podía formar frases coherentes en el momento que aumenté la velocidad de mi mano. Gritó: — ¡Sí! —. Me posicioné entre sus piernas y la penetré, solo para sentir como una barrera cedía ante mi intrusión y escuchar a Victoria gritar de dolor.

¿Qué mierda? Detuve mis movimientos y la miré derramar lágrimas de sus ojos. Dios, esto era muy excitante de mirar. Tras darle un par de segundos para que se recuperara seguí moviéndome, viendo como hacía muecas de dolor de vez en cuando. Empecé a moverme rápido cuando estaba a punto de llegar, y con una última estocada me vine dentro de ella gruñendo con satisfacción. Me acurruqué a su lado y besé su cuello, sonriendo para mí mismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le murmuré. Una virgen… eso fue una sorpresa. Esto solo sigue poniéndose mejor.

— Sí… —susurró mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y me quedaba dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, Quiero agradecerle a_ _ **Lina0321**_ _por embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y traducir este capítulo._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 **POV Bella**

CAPÍTULO 10

DÍA 5 – VIERNES

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando Esme y Angela entraron a la habitación. Me di cuenta que alguien me había cubierto con una manta. Debí haber estado muy cansada, ni siquiera me moví y normalmente me despierto antes de que ellas entren. Esme se acercó a mí y me quitó la manta de encima, me liberó y retiró el tapón, debo admitir que hoy dolió un poco.

— Apúrate y come tu desayuno Isabella, tienes muchas cosas por hacer esta mañana —dijo Esme antes de salir y dejarme con Angela.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurré mientras alcanzaba mi desayuno.

— Ultima mañana por tu cuenta, eso pasa —dijo antes de sentarse junto a mí, saltando emocionada.

— ¿Hoy es viernes? —no estaba muy segura de qué día era, incluso todos los días estaban mezclados en mi cabeza — ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? — empecé a sentir una opresión en el estómago, no creo que pueda terminar el desayuno ahora.

— Te alistan, te dan ropa, y te dan un Amo para el tiempo en el que estés en la Escuela —al ver mi expresión me miró como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?

— Honestamente no tengo idea —le contesté. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría algo?

Angela negó con su cabeza. —Esto es emocionante Bella. Muestra un poco de entusiasmo —me sonrió. Casi me rio, mostrar entusiasmo, ¿esto era emocionante? ¿Estaba loca? No pude hacer más que sonreírle. Como siempre, escuchamos las pisadas de Esme y rápidamente nos arrodillamos en el centro de la habitación, agachamos la cabeza y entrelazamos los dedos tras ella, casi en sincronía. Si no hubiese estado un poco preocupada por las actividades de esta mañana, hubiese sonreído.

— De pie ambas y síganme —salimos de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Temía a que habitación nos iba a llevar. Cuando abrió la puerta vi que era la habitación donde Angela me había depilado. No pude evitar tragar en seco—. A la mesa, Isabella. Angela átala, no queremos feos accidentes, ¿no es así? —y con eso salió de la habitación nuevamente. Miré a Angela aterrorizada, pero ella solo me sonrió de forma reconfortante y dijo: — No te preocupes, solo tengo que depilarte nuevamente. Apúrate, no quiero que nos descubran hablando.

Salté a la mesa y dejé que me atará, incluso aunque no hubiese forma que me moviera teniendo una cuchilla cerca a mi piel. Al separar las piernas sentí como mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, totalmente avergonzada de que Angela me viera en esta posición.

— Hey, soy yo… ¿está bien? Confía en mí Bella, solo relájate y disfruta —asentí con la cabeza y traté de relajarme mientras Angela colocaba sus manos en mis piernas, instantáneamente sentí como mi cuerpo respondía al ella pasarme un paño caliente para limpiarme, me excité. Cerré los ojos y traté de no moverme al contacto. Dejé mi mente vagar un poco, se sentía como si hubiesen sido semanas sin estar en mi cama, con mi propia ropa. Ropa, eso era emocionante, incluso si era ese tipo de ropa. Estaría feliz con eso. Lo más importante era lo que significaba, que estaba más cerca de volver con James. Quería tanto irme a casa, verlo. Me preguntaba si me extrañaría, probablemente extrañaba mi comida, pensé sonriéndome a mí misma. ¿Cuánto cambiaría nuestra vida después de haber estado aquí? ¿Qué querría ahora? Pensé que íbamos a casarnos y conformar una familia, al menos eso era lo que yo quería, pero después de estar aquí estaba insegura de qué era lo que él quería de mí. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero eso no iba a pasar hoy. Entre más rápido terminara este programa, más rápido lo descubriría.

Angela me trajo de nuevo a la realidad mientras me untaba gel, y la boca de mi estomago se contrajo como también mis senos empezaron a doler, deseando ser tocados. Dios, Angela me estaba excitando tanto con lo que hacía que necesitaba una liberación pronto.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Isabella? —Esme estaba al final de la mesa observándome. Realmente necesitaba aprender a no cerrar los ojos en este lugar. Me dejé ir tanto que no me di cuenta en qué momento entró. Tratar de no demostrar ninguna emoción era en vano, ella ya sabía que estaba excitada. Me sonrojé por haber sido descubierta disfrutando esto.

—Hazla disfrutar un poco más Angela, pero no dejes que se venga —Esme no se movió de lugar, mirándonos a Angela y a mí. Estaba mortificada por eso, me sonrojé aún más pero mis pezones estaban duros. Angela empezó a limpiarme, luego sentí que se frotaba las manos para untarme loción. Lo que me sorprendió es que Angela empezó por la parte superior de mis piernas bajando suavemente a mi centro. Se sintió tan bien que gemí duro, no pude evitarlo. Trate de moverme para detenerla pero olvide que estaba inmovilizada. Sus dedos se adentraron entre mis pliegos mientras gemía ante su tacto. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, incluso sentí lágrimas en mis ojos… estaba tan cerca de venirme.

— Suficiente Angela —mientras se detenía y lavaba sus manos yo sentía ganas de gritar por la frustración. Era obvio que esa era la intención de Esme, sonreía mientras me desataba. Esme me llevó a la bañera y me bañó como siempre, asegurándose de tocar mi muy sensible clítoris. Era pura tortura, y odiaba que quería que continuara. Esta vez al secarme se aseguró de no darme ninguna clase de placer. Esme luego me vendó los ojos y me guió por el pasillo, caminamos bastante y no tenía idea de donde estábamos. Escuché como se abrió una puerta.

— De rodillas Isabella, no te muevas —dijo Esme y la escuché irse.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de rodillas, me empezaban a doler y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Oí como alguien se acercaba, me preguntaba quién sería y si lo conocía, sí era Carlisle o algún otro Dom.

— Muy bien, Isabella —era la voz de Carlisle. Aunque suene raro, me alegraba que fuera él y no alguien más que no conociera. Lo oí rondar por la habitación pero no sabía que estaba haciendo.

— Abre Isabella —supe que quería inmediatamente mientras me ponía en la boca su erección—. Estoy muy contento con tu progreso esta semana, Isabella —dijo mientras rozaba mis dientes por su longitud para volver a introducirlo por mi garganta, como le gustaba. Sentí sus manos acariciarme el cabello mientras envolvía mi lengua en su pene—. Estás avanzando tanto, debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti. Mmm, más duro… —hice lo que pidió, relajé mi garganta para permitir que bajara más; lo sentí gemir y salió de mi boca, cosa que me sorprendió. Pensé que debía hacerlo venir.

Me quitó la venda de los ojos y me puso de pie. Pude ver por primera vez, era similar a donde había estado ya antes, quizás un poco más linda. No sabía que esperar, estaba completamente confundida. Luego me di cuenta que había ropa en la cama; Carlisle se acercó y cogió el corsé y empezó a vestirme. Hubiese sido más fácil para mí vestirme sola, pero era como si no fuera capaz o no se me permitiera hacer nada por mí cuenta. Todo se me fue quitado y no podía hacer nada. Mis senos estaban aplastados y tratando de salirse, era tan apretado que era casi doloroso. Cogió la falda y la envolvió en mi cintura, asegurándola por la cremallera, nuevamente estaba muy ajustado y no era cómodo, pero era ropa y no me iba a quejar. Nunca me atrevería a quejarme frente a Carlisle de todas formas.

— Eres mía Isabella, mientras estés aquí, yo soy tu Amo —estaba tan preocupada por la ropa que no lo noté sosteniendo un collar. ¡Mierda!—. Esta es tu nueva habitación por el resto de tu estadía aquí. Hasta que yo decida que estás lista para irte.

Tragué saliva y él continuó: —Usaras esto para demostrar a quien perteneces —miré el collar, era exactamente igual que los plateados que usaban Edward y Mike el otro día. Caminó alrededor de mí y puso sus manos sobre mi garganta. Asustándome un poco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Quién es tu Amo Isabella? —dijo en mi oído mientras ponía al collar alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Podría responderle? No quería ser castigada todavía, así que me quedé en silencio.

— Puedes hablar Isabella. —dijo sonando complacido de que no hubiese respondido, así que supongo que hice lo correcto.

— Usted es mi Amo —dije un poco nerviosa. Esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Dándome la vuelta, se inclinó y me dio un suave beso, me tomó por sorpresa que él pudiese ser así de gentil conmigo. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, nunca se lo negaría. Su lengua masajeo la mía inmediatamente profundizando el beso.

— Tú eres mía Isabella, todo acerca de ti es mío, mientras estés dentro de estas paredes —dándome vuelta, él me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su erección entre mis nalgas.

Susurró en mi oído: — Incluso aunque estés así de cubierta Isabella, eres mía. Estás a mi disposición en todo momento —abrió la cremallera de mi corsé, para demostrar que tenía fácil acceso, tomó mi pecho toscamente en su mano. Los exprimió, acariciando los pezones, tuve que morderme el labio para contener un gemido. Después Carlisle me movió un poco sobre la cama y me inclinó sobre esta, moviendo la falda a una lado permitiéndole un completo acceso a mi trasero y a lo que quisiera. Esta falda bien podría no estar sobre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Ves cuan accesible eres para mí, Isabella? —dijo frotando mis nalgas— Siempre estarás lista para mí —dijo pasando sus dedos por mi coño y metió dos dedos. Carlisle gimió—. Estás tan mojada para mí Isabella, eres una chica buena.

Estaba tan sensible cuando lo sentí entrar en mí, moviendo sus dedos en mi clítoris, casi me vengo pero me contuve.

— Eso es Isabella, puedo decirte lo excitada que estás para mí, sé que estás cerca. Todo lo tuyo es mío ahora. Tu hermoso cuerpo es ahora mío, tu mente ahora es mía, tus orgasmos son míos. Me darás todo. Ahora voy a permitir que te vengas para mí Isabella —y él se adentro en mí, no puede evitar venirme.

No se detuvo pero se inclinó para murmurar en mi oído: — Mmm, muy lindo. Tan malditamente apretada y mojada. Otra vez, Isabella. Vente otra vez sobre mi polla —mientras entraba una y otra vez pellizcó mi clítoris mandándome a otro orgasmo, no pude evitar gritar.

Carlisle rápidamente salió de mí, golpeando mi culo haciéndome gritar de sorpresa.

— ¿Te permití hacer algún sonido? —Él me bajo de la cama y me puso sobre mis rodillas— Abre —me gruñó. Hice lo que me dijo mientras él metía su polla dentro de mi boca agarrándome el cabello—. Iba a venirme en tu apretado y mojado coño, pero si no puedes mantener tu maldita boca cerrada, debemos poner algo en ella. Haz un buen uso de ella —gruñó mientras yo chupaba duro queriendo complacerlo otra vez. No me gustaba enojado conmigo, así que lo chupé tan fuerte como podía, tomando todo de él. Lo oí gemir yo tarareé un poco haciéndolo gruñir. Empezó a follar mi boca marcando un ritmo adecuado para él, yo solo lo dejé empujar dentro y fuera de mi boca y después añadí dientes, a lo que él gruño. Me estaba volviendo bastante buena en ser capaz de tragar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Seguí chupándolo, dejándolo todo limpio. Mientras estaba aún flácido decidí hacer algo un poquito diferente, yo quería contentarlo un poco, así no sería castigada. Lo tomé aún más profundo y succioné sus bolas en mi boca usando mi lengua para lamer la parte inferior de ellas. Gimió y comenzó a ponerse duro, las saqué de mi boca y comencé a usar mis dientes y lengua para ponerlo duro otra vez.

Dejó caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras le daba un vistazo a su cara. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía que se estaba concentrando duro para no perder la cabeza. Tomé esto como una señal para aumentar mis esfuerzos y rosé mis dientes otra vez y luego tarareé un poquito tomando todo de él de forma que estuviera en el fondo de mi garganta. Carlisle se apoderó de mi pelo otra vez tratando de controlar mis movimientos, establecer la velocidad a su gusto, follando mi boca otra vez, entrando y saliendo de mi garganta y boca. Sentí que su polla se sacudió y maldijo mientras se venía en mi garganta una vez más. Lo lamí limpiándolo, salió de mi boca y se puso de nuevo sus pantalones. Me dio palmaditas en la cabeza jugando con mi cabello, como si fuera un perro o un gato. Luego me levantó y me subió la cremallera del corsé, por lo que se volvió difícil respirar otra vez. Se acercó a la puerta y sin una segunda mirada salió de la habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Me quedé en medio del cuarto mirando a mí alrededor. Oí pasos y rápidamente me arrodillé en el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, Ángela entró a mi nueva habitación con un vaso de agua por el que estaba muy agradecida, también me alegraba ver una cara amiga. Solo sentí alivio de que fuera ella.

Me levanté, le sonreí y ¡casi salto sobre la cama! Estaba tan contenta de tener ropa.

— ¡Felicidades Bella! —Ángela me dijo emocionada, dándome el vaso de agua que tomé con mucho gusto.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta de tener ropa! ¡Incluso si es esto! —todavía me sentía un poco extraña sin ropa interior, pero los mendigos no pueden elegir. Bebí toda el agua. No podía creer la sed que tenia, o el hambre.

— Oh, ¡escuché que Carlisle te quería! Aunque nunca se sabe muy bien hasta que tienes el collar encima —dijo con una sonrisa—. Suertuda.

¿Estaba loca?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con suertuda? pregunté sorprendida.

— Bueno, Carlisle es muy sexy, ¿no? —sentí mis ojos ensancharse con ese pedazo de noticia. ¿Qué hay de tu Ben?— Y escuché que tiene cierto fetiche sobre el que insiste —sentí arder mi rostro.

— ¿Tu quieres eso? —dije sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Dios, sí! —suspiró— No puedo pensar en nada que quiera mas, Carlisle tomándome por atrás así —empezó a soñar.

¡Estaba demente! ¡Ella podía tenerlo! Justo cuando estaba a punto de expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, oímos los pasos subir por el pasillo. Mirándonos la una a la otra rápidamente nos arrodillamos en el piso.

Esme entró.

— Ángela casi es hora de la cena, ¿confío en que lleves a Bella al lugar correcto? —no esperó respuesta y se marchó.

Esperamos hasta que sus pasos se perdieron antes de hablar— Tienes que sentarte en la mesa de tu maestro con los otros sub —la mire con confusión—. Maldición, Bella ¿no tomas nada en serio? —dándome una sonrisa divertida. Ahora estaba aun más confundida— Tienes que sentarte con el grupo de Carlisle, básicamente cualquier persona con ese collar. Esta parte de la casa es su dormitorio, cualquier persona con ese collar está en esta parte de la casa. —dijo como si yo debiera saber todo eso. Mire el collar de Ángela y vi que era café.

— ¿A quién le perteneces? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Pensé que sería obvio —ella me sonrió.

— ¿Esme? —ella asintió.

—Nuestro dormitorio es el de al lado, Ben quería que tuviera una especie de Dom amoroso a cargo de nosotros mientras estuviéramos aquí, así que él la pidió para nosotros cuando empezamos.

Eso me hizo pensar. ¿James pidió a Carlisle para mí?

— ¿Cómo la pidió? —pregunté urgentemente, necesitaba oír esto.

— Él solo preguntó, era una de sus preocupaciones —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Eso no me dijo nada. Maldición.

— Vamos, deberíamos bajar antes de que lleguemos tarde, y no quiero perder nuestra cena ¿Y tú? —sacudí la cabeza— Oh, también después de la cena cuando seamos despedidos, necesitas ir al baño y volver a tu habitación. —salió de la habitación, señalando la puerta 'Habitación 4C', ok, podía recordar eso. Ángela me indicó que la siguiera poniendo los labios en los dedos diciéndome que necesitábamos estar calladas de ahora en adelante.

Caminando a la cafetería, no podía creer cuantos giros y vueltas eran, nunca sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi habitación. Tenía que seguir a alguno de vuelta a mi habitación. No podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba, me estaba muriendo de hambre, no había almorzado. Oh, bueno, ¡pronto tendría comida! Al entrar a la habitación estaba muy nerviosa, la última vez que había estado en esta habitación estaba desnuda y obligada permanecer ahí delante de todos. Ángela apuntó a la mesa en la que vi a Edward el primer día, le di una rápida sonrisa en agradecimiento e hice mi camino hacia la mesa, no estaba segura de donde sentarme. Dejé de tratar de resolverlo y rápidamente elegí un asiento y me senté, esperaba que no hubiera orden en los asientos. Había un asiento libre a ambos lados de mí, estaba sentada con los ojos bajos y sentí las dos sillas a mi lado ir hacia atrás y se sentaron en ellas, miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a Mike, mi corazón saltó a mi boca. Me asusté de estar sentada tan cerca de él y tener que comer. ¿Quién estaba a mi derecha?

Miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba Edward, yo sabía que iba a estar en mi mesa pero sentarme junto a él era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Tomé una respiración profunda y la solté. ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar? Todos en mi mesa se pusieron de pie y yo comencé a pararme, pero la mano de Edward me agarro del brazo y lo miré, sonrió y me puso de nuevo en mi asiento, dándome un gesto de la mano para quedarme. Le sonreí débilmente mientras estaba sentada ahí con torpeza sin saber por qué me quedé en la mesa sola y no podía seguirlos.

Edward regresó a la mesa con dos bandejas. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una bandeja delante de mí susurrando en mi oído: —Sé que ya nos conocimos, pero soy Edward.

Me puse muy tímida y susurré mi nombre— Bella… —y le sonreí. Qué lindo era para ir y buscar mi comida.

— Mmm… Bella, me gusta —me sonrió cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Sentí la sangre recorrer mi cara cuando me dio vergüenza la implicación. La otra silla se movió a mi lado y Mike se sentó. Escogí este momento para estar muy interesada en mi comida y mirar hacia la bandeja delante de mí.

Sentí una mano en mi muslo izquierdo, deslizándose hacia arriba, rosándome. Se inclinó y habló en voz baja— Soy Mike, por cierto.

Este chico me estaba asustando, ¿todo el mundo tenía permitido tocarme así aquí? Traté de mover mi silla lejos de él un poco y choqué con Edward. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura que evitó que me cayera, lo miré para ofrecer disculpas y lo vi mirando por encima de mi cabeza a Mike articulando "¡Basta!" se veía letal, no me gustaría estar en el lado equivocado con él. El resto de la cena trascurrió sin más incidentes por lo que estaba agradecida. Seguí al resto de ellos mientras se ponían de pie y tomaban sus bandejas vacías a otra mesa y salían de la habitación. Solo esperaba que se dirigieran a los dormitorios. Por suerte para mí fue así, vi el número de mi puerta y entré a la habitación. ¿Ahora qué hago? Mierda, tengo que encontrar el baño. Por suerte para mi, era bastante fácil. ¿Estaba permitido que lo hiciera por mí misma ahora? Aprovechando mientras no había nadie cerca lo hice y me apuré a regresar a mi habitación, donde mi corazón saltó a mi boca y comenzó a martillar en mi pecho porque frente a mí, en medio de mi habitación estaba Carlisle. Rápidamente me tiré al suelo y bajé los ojos atando mis manos detrás de mi cuello. Dios, ¿va a castigarme ahora por no estar aquí?

— Muy bonito Isabella —dijo sonando calmado ¿eso era algo bueno? Necesitaba controlar mi errática respiración—. Levántate —dijo todavía en calma, y yo nerviosa, me puse en pie. Pasó su mano por mi cabello, luego ahuecó mis mejillas tan suavemente, acercándose. Me besaba muy suavemente, pasando su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, que concedí de inmediato, quería que por favor no me castigara, besándolo de vuelta. Él era muy bueno besando, tenía que admitirlo, y era muy agradable cuando era suave y dulce. Todavía me asustaba un poquito, pero podía ver porque Ángela se sentía atraída por él.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Isabella —dijo desabrochando mi corsé, acariciando mi hombro, se sentía tan bien. Él me estaba desnudando de manera cuidadosa y amorosa dejando caer el corsé al piso. Sus manos ahuecaron mis pechos masajeándolos, tentando mis pezones, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos suavemente. Tuve que reprimir un gemido, se sentía tan bien. Soltó uno de mis senos y deslizo su mano a mi espalda, abrió la cremallera de la falda que cayó a mis pies. Sus manos aún estaban en mi espalda y me jaló más cerca de él, su erección presionando contra mi estómago. Se agachó y comenzó a besar mis hombros antes de morder mi lóbulo. Podía oír su respiración mientras murmuraba en mi oído: —Lo hiciste muy bien hoy Isabella. Estoy buscando seguir trabajando más contigo.

Tuve que luchas contra un temblor, estaba tan excitada por este Carlisle que me impactó. La mano en la parte baja de mi espalda se deslizó hacia arriba y agarra mi cabello, tirando suavemente hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello y procedió a besarlo; lamiendo y besando hacia abajo, tomó mi pezón izquierdo y lo mordió suavemente con sus dientes. Se dispararon escalofríos en mi columna. Dios mío, estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que quería que me tocara. Luego me sorprendió al levantarme al estilo novia y me acostó en la cama. Se inclinó hacia abajo, continuó chupando mi pezón, extendió la mano y ató una de mis muñecas con la correa de la parte superior de la cama. Cambió a mi otro pezón y luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro brazo. La mitad superior de mi cuerpo estaba restringido a la cama y yo estaba luchando por levantar las caderas del colchón. Él dejó mi pecho y comenzó a bajar, besando mí estómago, besando entre mis muslos donde contuve un suspiro. Sentí que cambiaba de posición al final de la cama mientras la cama se hundía con su peso. Colocó sus manos sobre mi tobillo desabrochando el brazalete que estaba debajo de ella, lo masajeo y beso antes de volver a atarlo a la cama. Repitió el masaje en mi otra pierna y me extendió aún más.

Estaba completamente indefensa y expuesta a él. Entonces Carlisle se movió de nuevo hacia la cama y lamió entre mis piernas, suspirando al probarme. No pude evitar dejar salir un gemido y levanté mis caderas hacia su boca.

— Déjame oírte Isabella… —dijo mientras adentraba sus dedos en mí, moviéndolos dentro y fuera, estaba tan mojada. No pude evitar gemir y levantar mis caderas de la cama, estaba tan cerca, se sentía tan bien, tan bien. Entonces él movió sus dedos hacia mi ano, presionándolos dentro de mí, metiéndolos dentro y fuera, dejé salir otro gemido y mi respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada, cerré mis ojos, no pude evitarlo. La sensación era demasiado. Sentí su cabello en mi estómago mientras succionaba mi clítoris y metía el tapón dentro de mí, dejé salir un grito por la sensación y me vine duro dentro de los labios de Carlisle mientras él continuaba succionando y lamiendo, todavía estaba gimiendo y levantando mis caderas por el más grande orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida. Carlisle comenzó a besar mi estomago de nuevo, besando cada uno de mis pezones hasta que volvió a mi cara. Se inclinó sobre mí, alejando un mechón de cabello de mis ojos.

— Duerme bien Isabella. Vas a necesitar tu descanso para mañana —dijo mientras se inclinó para besarme duro, dándome a probarme a mí misma en sus labios, no pude evitar devolverle el beso. Muy pronto se apartó de mí y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi boca mientras él salía de la habitación. ¿Qué quiso decir con 'vas a necesitar tu descanso para mañana'?, comencé a sentirme incomoda otra vez. Miles de pensamientos empezaron a correr por mi cabeza y dormir era la última cosa en mi mente.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, para las chicas que dejaron reviews si James es un bastardo con todas las de la ley y aún no han visto nada._

 _Quiero agradecerle a_ _ **Lina0321**_ _por embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y ayudarme con la traducción de los capítulos._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 **POV James**

CAP 11

Día 5 - Viernes

Me desperté con el sonido de mi reloj despertador, no pude pararme a apagarlo. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió no ver a Bella en mis brazos, pero una pelirroja. La confusión se apoderó de mí por una fracción de segundo y luego me acordé de la noche anterior. Y recordé a Victoria y cuan apretada y mojada estaba. Alejándome de ella, golpee el reloj y gemí, hundiendo de nuevo en mi almohada. Era tal la sensación agradable de pensar que había tomado la virginidad de esta chica y ahora podría moldearla sexualmente a exactamente lo que yo quería, como si fuese con Bella. Sólo pensar en ello convirtió mi erección matutina en dolorosa

La miré a la cara y ella estaba estudiando la mía también. Ella se me sonrió. -Buenos días, James- dijo con voz seductora.

-Y un buen día para ti, Victoria- Me sonrió de nuevo. Mi polla se retorció con el pensamiento de sus labios regordetes envueltos alrededor de mi polla.

Extendí la mano envolviéndola delicadamente en su pelo, tirando de ella para acercarla y besarla suavemente antes de profundizar el beso, ella gimió en mi boca, la aparte de mi guiándola a mi cuello donde besaba y mordisqueaba, la guie un poco más abajo y beso todo mi torso y todo el camino desnudo hasta mi estómago, era agradable pero no era lo que quería, trate de darle una idea de mis deseos levantando un poco las caderas y gimiendo mientras empujaba su cabeza un poco más abajo, ella levantó la vista y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí. Oh, ella iba a jugar? Besó mi cuerpo, mi estómago, raspo un poco con sus dientes y continuó hasta mi pecho antes de besar y chupar en mi cuello y luego a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi boca. Rápidamente me chupaba y mordí su labio inferior sin soltar. Dos pueden jugar este juego, alcé la ceja hacia ella, desafiándola a decir algo.

-Ay-, murmuró a mí. Solté el labio inferior y le sonreí. -¿Qué quieres que haga, James?-, Dijo en una voz chillona, supongo que intentaba sonar linda.

-Quiero tus putos labios alrededor de mi polla, AHORA! "Por Favor? Victoria?- Gemí, con la esperanza de que eso funcionara, de lo contrario la agarraría por el pelo y enterraría mi polla en su garganta. Deslizando su mano por mi cuerpo una vez más, besó y tomó un tiempo irritantemente lento para llegar allí. Si ella no se daba prisa, lo juro, tomaría mi polla y se la enterraría en el culo, haciéndole saber a sus dos agujeros que habían sido bien follados y por quien. Victoria agarró mi polla con la mano y solté un silbido mientras me llevaba a la boca. Se sentía tan cálido y húmedo. Joder, esto era alucinante. Su lengua lamió la punta de mi polla y ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Me alegré de que le gustara, porque ella estaría pasando mucho de su tiempo en sus rodillas, conmigo follando su boca. Aspiró mi polla, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca, no lo hacía nada mal, solo necesitaba hacerlo más rápido; metí mis dedos en la parte posterior de su pelo, para indicarle el ritmo, llevando arriba y abajo su cabeza, metiendo más mi polla hasta llegar a su garganta. Dios, esto era bueno. Extrañaba la boca de Bella, ella sabía exactamente como me gustaba que fuese una buena mamada, sin embargo esto no era demasiado malo, Victoria solo necesitaría unas cuantas lecciones y lo haría perfecto. Seguí empujando en su boca, cada vez más duro y rápido con cada golpe. Estaba por correrme, empuje una vez más y me libere en la garganta de Victoria, ella trato de apartarse cuando derrame mi semilla en su boca. Joder, no! Eso no iba a pasar, la sostuve allí con mi polla en su boca, acariciando su cabello mientras lo bebía todo, deje mi polla en su poco, hasta que capto la idea de lo que deseaba, y comenzó a limpiarme los retos de corrida con su boca. Bueno, no había sido un total fracaso de mamada. Necesitaba un poco de desayuno y una ducha. La levante hasta tenerla de frente y la pese apasionadamente, tendría que pretender estar colgado de ella, por lo menos, hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-Necesito darme una ducha y prepararme para el trabajo", le dije, rodando fuera de la cama. Sonriendo a ella, me recosté sobre ella y la golpeó en el culo. "Ve y prepárame algunos huevos y tostadas, que ya?" Guiñándole un ojo, yo no espero una respuesta y entré en el cuarto de baño y encendí el agua. De pie bajo los chorros de agua caliente, deje a mi mente divagar. Necesitaba pensar en mi siguiente paso con Victoria y que era lo que quería de ella. ¿La quiero para un polvo rápido o la quiero como mi 'novia' mientras que Bella estaba ausente? ¿Era lo suficientemente buena para mantenerla alrededor? La noche anterior había estado bien, supongo. Necesitaba mucho más sin embargo. ¿Ella era capaz de ello? Cerré los grifos, Salí de la ducha para secarme y vestirme, todavía tenía que llevar a la perra a su casa, bueno, igual necesitaba saber dónde vivía. Baje las escaleras, encontrándome a Victoria terminando mi desayuno y colocándolo en la barra para mí, Gran momento! Joder, tal vez esto era una señal.

-No tomaras nada, Victoria?-, Le dije, sonriendo a mi desayuno.

-Umm, no. Voy a tomar algo cuando llegue a casa- dándome una pequeña sonrisa

Oh, era tristeza lo que veía? ¿Por qué estamos tristes, me pregunté. Cree que esto es todo Bien, muy bien. En ese momento mi mente comenzó a trabajar

-Victoria, ven aquí- ordene. Atraje su cabeza hacia mi y la bese con fuerza -Gracias por lo de anoche, cariño- estaba tratando de sonar sincero. Ella me devolvió el beso con la necesidad y la pasión. Gemí en ella, acercándola más a mí, dejándola sentir mi polla endurecida contra su estómago.

-¿Todavía me quieres cocinar la cena de esta noche?- Murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Ella quería complacerme. Esto era perfecto. Tenía a alguien para cocinar, limpiar, y para follar. Esto estaba destinado a ser. Mi rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa pensando en ello, mirándola. Victoria era atractiva, lo que hacia las cosas más fáciles, tuvo suerte de haberse tropezado conmigo, lástima que solo sea por poco tiempo. La solté y me volví hacia mi desayuno, terminando rápidamente, así que podía ir a trabajar. Salimos de la casa poco después de eso. La llevé a un grupo de viejos, pequeños apartamentos, repugnantes. Victoria me miró con una ligera vergüenza. Ella debería estar avergonzada! ¿Quién iba a vivir en este tipo de lugar si tenían una elección?

-No es mucho, pero es un hogar para mí- trató de sonreír, pero no muy convencida. Yo no iba a decir nada sobre eso. Joder, yo no estaría atrapado muerto aquí. De hecho, yo no iba poner un pie en el lugar.

-Te recojo alrededor de las cinco treinta?- dije dándole un beso rápido

-Claro, no puedo esperar- Ella me miró. Obviamente tomando esto como una señal de que aprobé donde ella vivía. Poco sabia, de ahora en adelante haría q se diera una ducha antes de si quiera tocarla. Victoria abrió la puerta del coche y saltó, saludándome mientras conducía fuera. Ya me había olvidado de ella y aunque estaba pensando que tenía que hablar con Laurent. Sacando mi teléfono Le envié un mensaje.

"¿Cuándo puedo ver a Bella?"

Presioné el botón de enviar, a la espera de una respuesta. Quería asegurarme de que ella se comportaba, antes de empezar este plan con Victoria. Antes de hacer cualquier esfuerzo, quería saber cuánto tiempo estaría Bella en la escuela, para saber si valía el tiempo y el esfuerzo. Cuando estaba en la oficina mi teléfono vibró diciéndome que tenía un mensaje.

"¿Puedes salir mañana?.

Pensé en mañana, que era sábado. Joder, esta semana se había ido lento. Parecía que habían pasado semanas desde que deje a Bella en esa escuela y sólo lo había hecho el domingo. Quería ver cómo iba el proceso, ver como la doblegaban, ver como lloraba, se inclinaba, ver como la azotaban, que hiciera lo que le pedía, sin hacer preguntas ni pedir explicaciones. Saliendo de mi oficina pensé en lo que debía hacer, pensaba trabajar, para obtener dinero extra, tendría que lograr librarme mañana del trabajo de alguna manera. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos como iba la cosa.

"Por supuesto, Sólo dime la hora y voy a estar allí."

Pulse enviar de nuevo, quería esperar por su respuesta antes de entrar y planificar la historia que contaría en el trabajo para librarme mañana. Cerré los ojos, sonriendo para mis adentros al pensar en mañana, mi pollo comenzó a crecer de nuevo por la anticipación, estaba seguro que esta noche no dormiría mucho de la emoción. Lo bueno era que tenía a Victoria y podía comenzar con su entrenamiento. Mi plan para tenerla conmigo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado. Al sentir la vibración en mi mano de nuevo, miré a mi teléfono. Efectivamente era Laurent.

"Esta fuera, en la puerta de atrás a las 2pm. Te encontraré allí. "

Ah, me sonreí para mis adentros. Iba a hacer que entrara a escondidas. Esto no estaba permitido en lo absoluto, lo que lo hacía todo mucho más emocionante.

"Estaré allí puntual, nos vemos entonces."

Necesitaba empezar a moverme, tenía un montón de trabajo que adelantar, si como tenía pensado no iba a aparecerme por aquí mañana, pensaría en ello luego. Entre a mi oficina y trate de olvidarme de Bella. Debido a lo ocupado que estuve todo el día, ni siquiera me di cuenta que eran las cinco, hasta que mi secretaria Jane se despidió puesto que había terminado la jornada. Era pequeña, muy asertiva y competente en el trabajo; tenía que admitir que tenía fantasías frecuentemente con ella, era tan pequeña que de tanto follarla terminaría partiéndola en dos, era realmente gracioso, No mezclar los negocios con el placer? Nunca digas nunca.

Sonriendo a mí mismo otra vez mientras pensaba en Jane mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Victoria. Mejor la llamaría para hacerle saber que estaba de camino a recogerla. Entre en mi coche me encendí el motor, marqué su número. Ella respondió antes de que saliera del estacionamiento.

-Hola, James- respondió, sonando nerviosa.

-Hey, estoy en camino. ¿Estás lista?- Pensando que era mejor que estuviese lista para mi mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

-Me llamaron del bar para trabajar unas horas, uno de los chicos está enfermo y todos tuvimos que hacer nuestra parte para cubrirlo- sonaba cansada. Bueno, esto es todo lo que necesitaba. Mierda! Sentí la ira subir por mi cuerpo y agarré el teléfono con más fuerza. Cuanto más rápido dejara ese maldito trabajo mejor. Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de ocultar mi irritación.

-Eso no está bien- Le dije con los dientes apretados.

-Voy a tener que faltar a la cena de esta noche. Lo siento, James, no he tenido tiempo de ir a la tienda- dijo sonando apenada y un poco triste

Joder, ella vendrá esta noche, me importa un carajo si le gusta o no. He invertido demasiado en esto para tener que comenzar de nuevo.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no te recojo y vamos a cenar o algo? Tu puedes cocinar para mi mañana por la noche- trate de sonar lo más comprensivo posible para que ella accediera.

-Eso suena bien en realidad. Permítanme arreglarme. ¿Me puedes dar una hora para que pueda refrescarse? - -No puedes refrescarte en mi casa? Ya estoy de camino- estaba empezando a irritarme de nuevo. Apreté los ojos cerrados en señal de frustración, esperé a oír su respuesta.

-Bueno, está bien sólo si estás seguro. Tomare una ducha en tu casa, te parece bien?- sonaba tan insegura de sí misma. Me tranquilice un poco dado que había ganado esta pequeña batalla.

-Sí, eso está bien. Te veré en unos pocos minutos- Colgué sin siquiera decir adiós. Necesitaba colgar el teléfono, mi rabia estaba llevándose lo mejor de mí.

Cuando la recogí, llevaba una pequeña bolsa con ella, se daría una ducha en casa, tendría que frotarse muy bien para sacar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo. Todo salió a la perfección. Al menos por esta noche no necesitaba una excusa para meterla en la ducha. Incluso podría unirme a ella y frotarla yo mismo. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír, mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso a mi casa. La deje entrar en la casa y encendí las luces, me acerque al teléfono y ordene pizza para nosotros. Ni siquiera me molesté en averiguar lo que quería, ya que era su culpa que no estaba teniendo una cena muy bien preparada. Ni siquiera me iba a molestar en averiguar lo que a ella le gustaba y lo que no.

Victoria se acercó a mí y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazando mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba en el teléfono. Joder, apestaba. Cuanto más rápido se metiera en la ducha, mejor. Al bajar el teléfono y sonriéndole, decidí irme con cuidado por un segundo para asegurarme de no asustarla

-¿Cómo te sientes de todos modos después de la última noche y todo- Mirando hacia atrás hacia mí, se sonrojo un poco me sonrió.

-Estoy muy bien, un poco dolorida y cansada, pero por lo demás muy bien- Bueno acostumbrarte a sentir un poco de dolor querido, porque va a ser una sensación constante conmigo.

-Vamos a ir a tomar una ducha y relajar los músculos- Di a su cuerpo un pequeño apretón y la conduje por las escaleras. A limpiarte antes de follarte, me dije a mí mismo. Saque mi ropa y me di cuenta que Victoria miraba mi cuerpo sin moverse; puedes mirar los que quieras pero sino empiezas a quitarte la ropa y meter tu culo en la ducha, voy a rasgar tu ropa y no de una manera agradable, pensé.

-¿Vienes?- Me di la vuelta y la miré, sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y trago. Estaba tan insegura de su cuerpo, al igual que Bella. El pequeño acto me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba sacar esto con rapidez, no podía lidiar con esto de nuevo. Me acerque a ella totalmente desnudo, abrazando su cuerpo con el mío, trate de no temblar cuando mi cuerpo toco su repugnante y apestosa ropa

-Te darás una ducha conmigo?- Ella exhaló un poco y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te gustaría que empezara y te reúnes allí conmigo?- Trate de ser gentil esta vez, la próxima ella iba a desnudarse, mi gentileza no duraría mucho tiempo

-Sí, estaré allí en un minuto- sonrió un poco a mí. La dejé ir y me acerqué a la ducha. Lo encendí, dándole un minuto para calentarse. Entré, el agua caliente golpeó mi cuerpo y rápidamente comencé a quitar la horrible suciedad de Victoria de mi cuerpo. No podía espera a que estuviese limpia para poder follarla, solo pensar en ello hizo que me pusiera duro, podía sentir el dolor en mi polla, tenía que darse prisa, maldita sea , o iba a salir a buscarla y arrastrarla hasta aquí. Yo estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vi su silueta a través del cristal empañado. Al abrir la puerta vi a Victoria mirando avergonzada, con el brazo cubriendo sus pechos, estaba totalmente insegura de sí misma. Iba a tener que darle una lección al respecto. No te cubres frente a mí. Sonriéndole, sostuve mi mano abierta, ella la agarró. La atraje hacia atrás contra mí, su cuerpo se estrelló con el mío. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando coloque mis manos alrededor de su cintura y tire con fuerza, poniendo mi erección contra sus mejillas. Sentí como trato de alejarse un poco, y yo no iba a permitirlo, dado que la quería totalmente limpia, y además podría tener una cogida rápida antes de la cena.

Alcance el jabón, empujé su cuerpo contra las baldosas para que no pudiera alejarse de mí. Me enjabonaba mis manos y comencé a fregar su cuerpo comenzando desde sus hombros, trabajando mi camino por la espalda, incluso la limpieza de sus nalgas. Me froté un dedo sobre su entrada allí, sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba. Oí jadear con sorpresa por mi intromisión. Seguí limpiando las piernas y los pies antes de girar alrededor de ella y besándola con fuerza sujetándola contra la pared. Cálmate, James. Necesito fregar su frente antes de dejar que mi polla se acerque a eso. Extendí la mano y agarre el jabón de nuevo, espuma mis manos y comencé con su cuello. Ella parecía tener un poco de miedo por como yo la había lavado, pero luego lo volví lujuria ya que fui por su cuerpo, frotando sus pechos y tirando de sus pezones. Victoria no pudo evitar gemir, levantó las manos a mi cuerpo, mirándome con amor y adoración. Jodidamente brillante. Ella ha formado un apego a mí más rápido de lo que pensaba. Yo podría ser capaz de entrenarla rápidamente, era más fácil que Bella en ese departamento. Lave su estómago y luego fui más abajo, lavando su coño, metiendo mis dedos en ella, ella gimió, mientras yo la lavaba prestando especial atención a donde quería que mi polla terminase. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba tan limpio como quería, me levante y la bese con fuerza.

-Tú me quieres, ¿no?- dije contra sus labios, ganando un gemido de ella antes de besarla y acariciando su lengua. Empuje su cuerpo más fuerte contra las baldosas, separe sus piernas del piso coloqué mi polla en su entrada metiéndola de una estocada. La oí gritar cuando puse mis manos a ambos lados de la cabeza contra las paredes de azulejos y entre en ella con fuerza una y otra vez. Sentí rápidamente como llegaba mi liberación, lleve mis manos a sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza, torciendo primero un pezón y luego el otro. Su coño se apretó alrededor de mi polla, mi polla se contrajo dentro de su cuerpo, bese su mandíbula y baje a su cuello mordiéndola, marcándola como mía, chupe con fuerza, oí como jadeaba y gemía mientras yo seguía chupando duro, gruñí –Mío- dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuello.

-Dios sí, James! Soy tuya... toda tuya- Victoria gritó. Gruñí, oírla decir eso me hizo correrme, embestí con fuerza una última vez liberándome por completo dentro de ella. La bese con fuerza – Y no lo olvides- murmure contra sus labios dándole otro beso. Me coloque debajo de la ducha nuevamente y deje el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo, luego salí de la ducha

-La pizza estará aquí en un minuto. Te veré en la planta baja- Salí y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, antes de salir del baño. Buscando un poco de ropa escogí unos pantalones de chándal y camiseta, oí un coche y corrí escaleras abajo. Justo a tiempo, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Pagué el repartidor y no espere que llegara Victoria antes de empezar a comer. ¿Dónde estaba ella de todos modos? Había terminado casi de comer cuando ella vino abajo en una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, pelo cepillado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sentándose a la mesa junto a mí, cogió un trozo de pizza y comenzó a comer. Nos sentamos en silencio cómodo pero después de su segunda pieza cerré la caja de la pizza. No permitiría que ella subiera de peso, tendría que estar pendiente de lo que comía, como lo hice con Bella. Después de limpiar un poco, la lleve al piso de arriba, dándome cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, tenía un largo viaje en coche mañana y necesitaba dormir un poco. Me desnudé y me metí en la cama, notando que Victoria no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

"Nosotros no usamos ropa en la cama, Victoria." dije, molesto, puesto que tuve que repetirlo. Tenía que saber las reglas desde el principio. No iba a empezar a mimarla. Tenía que darse cuenta de lo que se esperaba de ella. Ella sonrió un poco, se mostró un poco tímida cuando me acerque a ella y saque los pantalones cortos y las bragas. No pude controlarme cuando pase las manos por su culo, nunca había hecho esto antes, Bella se petrificaba cuando me acercaba a su culo, por eso la lleve donde Carlisle; Victoria ni siquiera se inmutó cuando metí un dedo en su ano. Voy a tener que trabajar en esto, pensé sonriendo. Esto iba a ser divertido. Retirando las manos de su culo, las moví por su cuerpo, saque su blusa y coloque a Victoria sobre la cama, una vez allí coloque la sabana sobre nosotros, no era exactamente como lo deseaba pero era un comienzo, deslice el brazo alrededor de ella, ahuecando su pecho, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, cayendo así en un sueño reparador.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, disculpen todo lo que me tarde en actualizar pero tenía a un familiar hospitalizado y una que otra cosa más, apenas he podido dedicarme con la computadora a traducir y bueno acá les dejo el capítulo, ya si me voy a poner las pilas y a dejarles capítulos más seguidos, se los prometo, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y los que no pues también por pasarse._

 _Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme saber que les parecio._

CAP 12

BPOV

La Escuela de Formación - Capítulo 8

Día 6 - Sábado

Me desperté cuando Esme y Alice entraron a mi nueva habitación, era el primer día que tenía permitido usar ropa, Esme me desato y dejo unas piezas de ropa a mis pies, levanto una ceja en dirección a Alice y salió. Bueno, buenos días a ti también Esme, suspire cuando Alice termino de desatarme y me dijo que me inclinara para que pudiese sacar el tapón de mi trasero, era degradante, estaba acostumbrada a que Esme lo hiciera, pero Alice?. La ropa que dejo Esme era diferente que la que había usado ayer, si se parecía un poco pero el estilo era diferente. El corsé se ataba por el frente, no tenía cremallera.

-Hola Bella!- Alice paso de estar totalmente seria a casi estar rebotando por la habitación, era sorprendente de ver.

-Hola- sonreí en respuesta, era inevitable, su ánimo era contagioso.

-Cómo te sientes, ahora que estas aquí?- pregunto, mientras me ayudaba vestirme.

Debía contestarle honestamente o darle la repuesta usual? Me preguntaba donde estaba Angela.

-Esta bien, Donde esta Angela? Le pregunte, intentando desviar la conversacion acerca de mi.

-Hoy tenia una leccion- Contesto con una sonrisa traviesa, como si se tratara de una broma interna.

-Vamos debes tomar tu desayuno, antes de llevarte a tu leccion de hoy, no podemos llegar tarde- dijo tratando de que me apurara, comi rápidamente, luego segui a Alice fuera de la habitación, lista para enfrentar otro dia de tortura, de que se trataría hoy?

Alice me llevo a una habitación en la que nunca había estado, parecía una simple habitación, solo había una cama grande con sábanas blancas de algodón, había una mesa de noche que no tenía nada encima, la habitación se veía realmente aburrida en comparación con las otras habitaciones en las que había estado. Lo único que me sorprendió un poco fue un gran espejo que se encontraba en un lado de la habitación. Esto me ponía un poco nerviosa, si la tortura no era obvia, cuál era la carta a jugar?

Alice cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras y susurro.

-La señorita Rosalie pidió que la esperaras desnuda, en la cama y con los brazos detrás de tu espalda- La mire confusa, Que? Por qué?

Alice se encogió de hombros- A Rose le gusta hacer las cosas un poco… Diferentes, ya te darás cuenta-

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, estaba nerviosa, a que se refería Alice, con hacer las cosas diferente? Todo era diferente aquí, iba a preguntarle pero oí como Esme la llamaba desde el pasillo, suspire y le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de que saliera de la habitación. Me desvestí rápido, doblando mi pequeño vestido y dejándolo a un lado, me acosté en la cama colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda, la posición era un poco incomoda, me había acostumbrada a tener mis dedos entrelazados detrás de mí cuello, eche mi mirada hacia abajo esperando por la tortura de hoy. Ni siquiera iba a comenzar a preguntarme que era lo que iba a pasar, sabía que no había forma alguna de saberlo, estaba aprendiendo que las cosas aquí iban un paso a la vez, no podía pensar en qué consistía la siguiente lección, podría ser presa del miedo y romperme.

Oí como abrían y cerraban la puerta, pelee con las ganas de echar una mirada, creo que estaba aprendiendo, no quería ser castigada. No sabía cómo era Rosalie, y por supuesto que no quería saber qué tipo de castigos le gustaban.

-Mmm, perfecto Isabella, muy bonito- dijo en un tono de voz dulce, era obvio que estaba orgullosa de que estuviese en la posición correcta en la primera ocasión. Me sorprendí cuando sentí sus pequeños dedos levantando mi barbilla, mis ojos chocaron con los de ella por un momento, antes de bajarlos rápidamente, me estremecí, sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de mí.

-No, quiero que me mires, quiero me mires a los ojos, tengo un par de reglas que me encantaría explicarte antes de que comenzaremos el día de hoy, me entiendes Isabella?- asentí con mi cabeza, llevando mi mirada a la de ella, sus ojos eran muy azules como cristales de agua, poseía una belleza que quitaba el aliento, ese tipo de belleza que hacía que la confianza en ti misma bajara como diez niveles, me sonroje, avergonzada.

-Tan bonita- susurro, frotando su pulgar en mi barbilla, - Ahora, estas son mis reglas, las seguirás cuando estés conmigo y solo conmigo, Isabella, cuando estés conmigo hablaras, si te hago una pregunta, dirás "Si señora" o "No señora", si no tienes una respuesta para mi pregunta dirás "Si le parece señora", Espero haber sido clara Isabella, Entendiste?-

-Sí, señora- dije en un susurro tenso.

-Además quiero que demuestres si sientes placer o dolor, me gusta saber que lo que hago está funcionando- se incline lentamente y beso mi boca, tomo mi labio inferior succionándolo, sentí el calor acumulándose en mi centro, succiono mi labio inferior con más fuerza, mordiéndolo un poco, para luego soltarlo- Me explique?-

-Si señora- me sorprendí al oír mi voz tan…ronca, parecía fuera de lugar, me sonroje copiosamente avergonzada, mi cuerpo está traicionándome de nuevo.

-Buena chica, ahora, otra cosa que debes aprender es que soy una Diosa y debes adorarme, trabajaras cada parte de mi como te lo ordene, te enseñare como hacerlo, con tu cuerpo, tu boca, tus manos, tu lengua… de todas las formas que me gustan. Ahora, desnúdame-.

Lleve mis manos temblorosas a su corsé, estaba agradecida de que se enganchara por el frente, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo de otra manera. Habían docenas de estos pequeños ganchos en la parte delantera del corsé, mantenía sus pechos tan apretados, que era increíble que si quiera pudiese respirar, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente rápido, pero para mi sorpresa ella no dijo nada en absoluto, por el contrario, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, deslizándolos una y otra vez, era extraño, pero relajante a la vez, lentamente mire hacia arriba a sus ojos, ella sonreía. Empuje la tela de encaje de sus hombros, cayendo al suelo; estaba parada delante de mi orgullosa, sus senos estaban a centímetros de mi cara.

-La próxima vez lo harás más rápido, Isabella- dijo suavemente, sabía que era una orden, mas no uso ese tono –No abra castigos esta vez, esa es tu primera sesión conmigo y voy a explorar tus habilidades sin miedo, pero ten en cuenta que si la próxima vez no te comportas de la forma que me gusta, te daré una tunda en ese precioso trasero que tienes, has entendido?

El miedo hacía de las suyas en mí, trague grueso, los nervios se acumulaban en mi estómago.

-Sí, señora-. Tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos, llevándome hasta sus labios, jamás había sido besada por unos labios tan suaves antes, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior antes de meterla en mi boca, rozo mis dientes y siguió profundizando el beso, aumento la ferocidad, su mano dejo mi barbilla y se dirigió a mi cabello… -Ahora- alejándose, besando mi barbilla y deslizando su nariz por la línea de mi mandíbula – Vas hacer todo lo que te diga correctamente, Verdad, Isabella?-.

-Sí, señora- dije en voz baja, mi labio inferior temblaba, el frio de la habitación llegaba directamente.

-mmm… está bien, Ahora, bésame en los labios-.

Hice lo que me ordeno, el temblor de mis labios empeoro, lentamente lleve mi boca a la de ella, se acercó a mí con su manos aun en mi cabello, se alejó un poco, rompiendo el beso –Bien, besa mi cuello, lentamente- hice lo que pidió- más fuerte, Bella, bésame de verdad- gruño, una vez más, hice lo que me ordeno, presionando mis labios con más fuerza en su cuello, Rosalie soltó un gemido bajo, echando su cabeza atrás en muestra de placer. Podía sentir su pulso acelerarse mientras la besaba.

-La mayoría de los subs están desesperados por complacer, que babean por todo mi cuerpo, lo haces con timidez, es refrescante- susurro en voz baja, mientras con su mano tomaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sosteniéndome – Mmm… baja, usa tu lengua-.

No estaba seguro de que debía hacer? Lamerla? Poco a poco saqué la lengua, dejando que se arrastrara hacia abajo por su pecho hasta llegar a la parte superior. Me detuve, sin saber qué hacer. Ella puso su mano en la barbilla guiando mi boca hacia sus grandes pechos.

-Adóralos, bésalos, lámelos- susurro.

Estaba tan asustada. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, nunca había estado con una mujer de esta forma, Alice era la que me había hecho estas cosas, pero... Yo estaba atada. Recibiendo placer. Tímidamente fui hacia adelante y comenzó a colocar suavemente besos en la carne cremosa de sus pechos.

-Más fuerte- casi gimió, deslizo su mano por mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, empujando mi boca directamente a donde quería que estuviese, apreté los labios con más fuerza contra su carne. Sabía que si no comenzaba a hacerlo mejor, lo que dijo acerca de no haber castigo, lo echaría por la ventana; no quería ser castigada el día de hoy, no podría soportarlo, empecé a chupar pedacitos de carne en mi boca, besando todo su seno derecho, me sorprendió cuando jadeo suavemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso es todo, bien, ahora lame mis pezones- Me quede inmóvil ante sus palabras, ¿Podría realmente hacer esto? Tragué saliva y llevé a mi boca a su rígido pezón rosado. Parecía como una piedra debajo de mis labios. Besé una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez antes de finalmente cerrar los labios alrededor de ella.

-Joder, Isabella. Buena chica- Rosalie suspiró en voz entrecortada, el placer era tangible en su voz -Usa tu lengua-

Me aparté de su pezón, haciendo sonar un pequeño plop, lo enrede con mi lengua, haciéndolo rodar por su piel suave, trazando un circulo, ella en realidad sabía muy bien, lo que me sorprendió, realmente no lo esperaba. Sentí el tirón de calor en mis mejillas, avergonzada por el hecho de que estaba disfrutando esto. Ella no estaba siendo cruel o áspera, sabía que iba a cambiar, pero, por ahora me gustaría tener su pequeña bondad y la esperanza de que por complacerla, seguiría siendo amable. Decidí tomar el pezón en la boca de nuevo. Pareció disfrutarlo más que antes, Rosalie se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y luego gimió, arqueando su espalda hacia mí.

-Joder, sí- ella suspiró. -Trabaja en mis tetas con tu bonita lengua, se siente tan bien-.

El hablar sucio se oía tan sexy en su voz, el calor subió por mis mejillas y cuello, apreté mis muslos, avergonzada por lo mojada que estaba, tomé una respiración profunda y cambié al otro pecho, yendo directamente hacia su pezón endurecido. Su cuerpo tembló, su espalda se curvo hacia mí. Ambas manos fueron a mi pelo, empujando mi boca con más fuerza que antes.

-Mm, dios. Tu boca es fantástica. No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mi coño. Si lames mi coño la mitad de como lames mis pezones, no me va a tomar mucho tiempo para venirme en tu cara bonita- Di un grito ahogado contra su pezón ante sus palabras, gire los ojos, por suerte, no me vio, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, empujando con ambas manos mi boca sobre su pezón. Al instante cerré mis labios alrededor de ella, sabiendo que cuanto antes se corriera, mas rápido terminaría esto.

-¿Te gusta adorar mis tetas, Isabella?- Sabia cuál era la respuesta correcta, no era estúpida, aunque no sabía si estaba mintiendo realmente –Si, señora-.

-Muéstrame lo mucho que te gusta, mete un dedo en ese bonito coño que tienes-.

No estaba segura de sí se trataba de un truco o no. Me habían dicho que no podía tocarme. Miré hacia ella suplicante, queriendo saber si se trataba de un truco o no. Me sorprendió cuando note que me miraba con lujuria, agarró uno de mis brazos de detrás de mi espalda y con fuerza lo colocó entre mis piernas.

-Dije que metieras un dedo en tu coño Isabella, ¿Me entiendes? - gruñó.

-Sí, señora- Susurré contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada, una vez más, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí. Estaba húmeda, tanto que la vergüenza se apodero de mí. ¿Por qué estaba tan mojada? era lesbiana? Bisexual? estaba tan confundida.

\- Jode ese coño con tu dedo Isabella-, gruñó de placer, empujando mi boca contra su pezón, era difícil hacer dos cosas a la vez, complacerla e introducir un dedo en mi al mismo tiempo, aunque una vez que le agarre el ritmo, me sentía… Cómoda. Tenía la mente enfocada en lo que hacía con mi boca, y no con mis manos, no quería pensar en la tensión que se estaba formando en mi estómago, no quería correrme en esta situación, creo que Rosalie lo noto porque chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-Isabella, quiero que te corras en tu mano, pero si no vas hacerlo y como dije que no iba a castigarte, quiero que lo hagas tu misma, mmm creo que me gustaría verte dándote pequeños golpesitos en ese clítoris hinchado. Quiero que te golpees hasta que estés gritando. Di " Si, señora-.

-Sí, señora-, susurré, asustada. ¿Podría realmente golpearme a mi misma?. Saqué mi dedo de mi coño, estaba pegajoso y húmedo. Levante mi mano lentamente dejándola caer contra mis labios. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

-Más Fuerte. Y te dije que dejaras de adorarme?-

-No, señora- Dije, con la mirada baja, trague grueso, obligándome levante mi mano de nuevo dejándola caer, esta vez con más fuerza, pico un poco, el golpe resonó en la habitación, pero no era del todo desagradable, todo lo contrario. Me mude al seno contrario, enrollando mi lengua en su pezón, una y otra vez, lamiendo la misma zona, dando una bofetada a mi hinchado coño, la respiración tanto de Rosalie como la mía, la tensión era cada vez mas palpable.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Rosalie gimió, enredando sus manos en mi pelo de nuevo.

-Más fuerte Isabella. Quiero oírte gritar en mis tetas-.

Mi mano obedeció automáticamente, queriendo aliviar la presión. Gemí en voz alta mientras mis labios se cerraron alrededor de su pezón, rozándolo con los dientes de nuevo. Sus dedos enredados en mi pelo, agarrándolo casi dolorosamente ahora. Pero esto no me detuvo.

-Más rápido, golpea ese coño rosado más rápido- Rosalie casi gritó, sorprendiéndome.

No pude evitarlo. Mordí su pezón, estremeciéndome mientras mi orgasmo se apoderaba de mí, sorprendida por lo alto de mis gemidos. Mis muslos temblaban, toda yo temblaba, trataba de mantenerme en pie, con la mano aun apoyada en mi centro.

-¡Joder!- Rosalie gritó en voz alta, empujándome hacia atrás. Jadee, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sorprendida por la cantidad de fuerza con la que Rosalie me había empujado; aterrice de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La miré fijamente en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer. Vi como Rosalie contenía el aliento, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. En realidad, podía ver sus jugos fluyendo por sus muslos, filtrándose por sus bragas, arruinándolas.

-Mmm, mira lo que hiciste, pequeña zorra- dijo, enganchando sus pulgares en sus bragas, les arrastró por sus muslos y los echó abajo por sus pantorrillas, los abrió delante de ella, la oscuridad de la tela hacia contraste con sus fluidos, las retorció en sus dedos –Hiciste que me corriera, muy bien- Rosalie comenzó a arrastrarse sobre mí, prácticamente acechándome, tuve que resistir la tentación de escabullirme, tratando de controlar mi respiración al mismo tiempo, tomo una respiración profunda mientras bajaba por mi estómago y subió para posarse sobre mi pecho, rozando mi piel con su nariz, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi odio.

-Si eres tan jodidamente bueno con mis tetas No me puedo imaginar lo jodidamente increíble que vas a estar con mi clítoris. Voy a montar tu cara hasta correrme- mordisqueo mi oído, deslizando su mano por mis piernas, pellizco mi clítoris, retorciéndolo un poco, gemí en voz alta cerrando los ojos por la sensación. -Si te gusta la idea, ¿no?- Yo sabía que tenía que jugar -Si señora- Se arrastró el resto del camino, rozando su suave cuerpo contra el mío, sus pezones endurecidos rozaron los míos, enviando un choque eléctrico a través de mi sistema nervioso, el envío de un choque a través de mi sistema, antes de que ella se colocara encima de mi, pensé que sería más incómodo, debido a la posición, pero con una gracia y facilidad coloco su coño húmedo encima de mi cara, agarrando un puñado de pelo, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ha hecho esto antes, Isabella?-

-No, señora.- dije en voz baja, el olor de sus jugos llenaba mis sentidos, pensaba que podría oler mal, sin embargo, era una mezcla entre salado y dulce, podía oler la loción que usaba y su olor propio, era en realidad bastante agradable.

-Compláceme y yo te recompensare- dijo, sosteniendo aun mi pelo, moví mi cabeza un poco, cerrando los ojos, Rosalie tiro duro de mi pelo obligándome a abrirlos – Mírame, quiero verte a los ojos mientras monto ese pequeña boquita tuya- La sangre inundó mis mejillas mientras me movía hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en los de ella. Moví mi cara hacia arriba, dejando que mis labios chocaran con su coño, lo bese varias veces, sin poner ningún tipo de presión, luego presionando con un poco más de fuerza, eche la cabeza hacia atrás, lamiendo mis labios pensando como carajos hacer esto, nunca antes le había dado placer a ninguna mujer, además, no entendía cual era mi empeño en hacer esto bien, era algo más que el simple temor a ser castigada. No podía entenderlo.

-¿Es tan hermosa que debes contemplarlo?- Rosalie bromeó, apretando su agarre en mi cabello.

-Sí, señora...- susurré. Su boca se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron. No creo que en realidad esperase una respuesta.

-Que putita tan dulce...- susurró, acariciando mi pelo – Compláceme, puta, utiliza esa lengua talentosa que tienes-.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente y levanté la cabeza una vez más a su coño, poco a poco saqué la lengua y recorrí a lo largo de la longitud de ambos labios, sus jugos salían de ella, haciendo que olor a almizcle fuese más fuerte, lamí a lo largo de su hendidura, reuniendo sus jugos en mi lengua y luego arrastrándola contra su clítoris.

"Lame allí de nuevo." ordenó, su voz llena de placer.

Presioné mi lengua entre sus hinchados labios rojos, chasqueando y dando vueltas sobre su clítoris una vez más. Su cuerpo se sacudió encima de mí, y cada vez más líquido goteaba de ella. Levanté la cabeza un poco más alta de la cama, envolviendo mis labios alrededor. Succione sus labios, deslizando mi lengua por ellos. El sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos llenó la habitación vacía.

-Joder, sí. Me encanta tu puta boca. No puedo esperar para verlo envuelto alrededor de la polla de Emmett. Él va a alucinar-.

Emmett? ¿Quién era Emmett? El miedo se apoderó de mí al pensar en ese tipo musculosa que conocí el otro día, que me saco del comedor junto a Mike, me estremecí tratando de no pensar en él, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, no sería presa del miedo. Sus caderas comenzaron a girar y retorcerse encima de mí, moviendo su clítoris contra mi lengua. Lleve mis manos a sus caderas, para hacerla venir, vi como sus ojos cerrados y su boca se abrían en un grito silencioso. Un pesado chorro de líquido salió de su coño, derramándose en mi boca y mejillas, goteando un poco por mi barbilla, aflojo un poco el agarre de mi pelo, colocando una mano sobre su estómago. Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento mientras se cernía sobre mí todavía. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, preguntándome lo que vendría después. En vez de bajarse de mí, como pensé que lo haría, ella cambio de dirección, con su coño sobre mí, pero su cabeza en dirección a mis pies.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Isabella. ¿Crees que debería recompensarte?-.

Era un truco. Esto tenía que ser. Yo no era tan estúpida. -Si te place, Ama-.

-Lo que me complace seria sentir tu lengua de nuevo en mi coño, lámelo, límpialo.

Mi mandíbula estaba empezando a doler un poco a medida que continué. Esta vez cerré los ojos, concentrándome en mi trabajo. Así que, cuando sentí algo caliente y húmedo entre mis muslos, Grite en respuesta.

-Estás muy mojada. Creo que estas disfrutando el lamer mi coño, pequeña puta- dijo con diversión pura, poniendo su boca en mi coño un segundo después, sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris, enviando ondas de electricidad a través de mis muslos, sacudiéndose, flexionando mis rodillas, quería cerrar las piernas, pero no pude, intente olvidar la sensación de mi coño y me enfoque en mi trabajo, tal vez si hacía que se corriese de nuevo, pararía y se aburriría de mí, de esto tampoco estaba tan segura. Sentí como Rosalie comenzaba a introducir un dedo en mí, mis caderas se sacudiendo con fuerza, mientras su lengua seguía trabajando en mi clítoris, estaba tan cerca, ella saco el dedo de mi interior, y casi lloriqueaba por su ausencia, sorprendiéndome, quería correrme, lo deseaba, no quería experimentar ese sentimiento de frustración, entonces sentí como deslizaba su dedo más abajo, presionando su pulgar dentro de mí y mordiendo mi clítoris, haciéndome sentir dolor y placer, era demasiado, grite contra sus muslos, mis manos se deslizaban a voluntad por sus caderas, jadeaba, ella se alejó de mi agarre, acomodándose en la cama junto a mí, sus ojos miraron mi cuerpo rojo y sudoroso, mi pecho agitado, podía ver asomarse una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-La próxima vez que me toques sin permiso voy a golpear tu culo hasta que sea púrpura y pidas clemencia. Aparte de eso, lo hiciste muy bien. Jasper tenía razón. Tu boca es divina-.

El calor quemaba mis mejillas, miraba hacia abajo avergonzada. Hablaban de mí? Me sentí como un juguete con el que todo el mundo tenía que jugar. Y entonces caí en cuenta. Lo era. ¿Era esto lo que James quería que yo fuera? Su juguete? Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante y besó mis labios por un momento y luego mi frente, quito el cabello de mi cara, antes de levantarse de la cama. Cogió su ropa y se vistió, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza perezosamente. Quería vestirme, pero Rosalie aún no me había dado permiso para hacerlo, así que espere pacientemente.

-Isabella, recuerda la próxima vez serás castigada por tus malas acciones- dijo de espaldas a mí. -No puedo esperar para jugar contigo otra vez. Ahora, vístete-. Con esto salió de la habitación y Alice entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Entonces?-, Preguntó Alice, en voz baja.

-Entonces, ¿qué?- pregunté, tirando de mi vestido sobre mis caderas.

-Que piensas? ¿Cómo es? – me miro sonriéndome.

-Tenias razón, a ella le gusta hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Por cierto, ¿quién es Emmett? -

El calor enrojeció las mejillas de Alice por primera vez. -Emmett es amante de Rosalie. Es otro dom. Él es ... diferente ...

-Todo el mundo aquí parece ser diferente- Murmuré para mí mismo, cerrando la parte superior de mi ropa, estaba segura que antes de acostarme tomaría un baño.

-¿Qué dijo Rosalie?- preguntó con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me sonrojé un poco. -Ah, que no podía esperar a ver mi boca sobre él.-

"Oh, vas a estar en una sesión salvaje.- Escuchamos un ruido de pies moviéndose fuera de la habitación, esa era nuestra señal, la charla había terminad. Quería preguntarle a que se refería con eso de sesión salvaje, pero tenía miedo de su respuesta. Aunque muy pronto descubriría de qué se trataba. Esme entro en la habitación. -Bien, están vestidas, dense prisa no lleguen tarde para el almuerzo chicas- dijo – Isabella tienes la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieras, recuerda las reglas y asegúrate de ducharte antes de la cena, ahora ambas levántense y vayan- Ambas, hicimos lo que Esme nos ordenó, salimos de la habitación, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo.

Una tarde libre, esto era nuevo, me preguntaba que se me estaba permitido hacer por aquí? ¿Era un truco? Al entrar en la cafetería me di cuenta que el asiento que ocupe ayer aún estaba vacío, fui y elegí un bocadillo y un refresco y me senté entre Mike y Edward. Tan pronto como me senté Mike puso la mano en la parte superior de mi muslo agarrándolo firmemente y tirando de mí más cerca de él. Casi grité, puesto que no lo esperaba. Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido, que no estoy segura de que pasara realmente, Edward se inclinó detrás de mí, y de repente Mike estaba en el piso junto a su silla. Eche un vistazo a donde debería estar Edward a mi lado, y allí estaba, tranquilo comiendo su almuerzo. Su cara era pura e inocente, sin embargo, sus ojos contaban otra historia, reflejaban felicidad y picardía. Mike rápidamente se levantó y se acercó su silla mirando a Edward. De reojo, pude ver una enorme mano posarse en el hombro de Mike, sin embargo, no preste mucha atención puesto que Edward tomo mi brazo atrayendo toda mi atención, lo próximo que vi fue a Mike saliendo del salón siendo escoltado por Emmett. Dejé escapar un gran suspiro, que había estado conteniendo. Mike era un idiota.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó Edward fue llamado a una sesión de entrenamiento cuando nos íbamos a la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Decidí que no había nada que hacer en mi habitación, así que supongo que haría un poco de turismo, el único problema era que no sabía con que podía tropezarme, lo que me preocupaba un poco. Camine por un pasillo en el cual no había nadie alrededor y el cual era un poco espeluznante, gire a la izquierda y seguí caminando por el pasillo mirando algunos de los cuadros en las paredes, entonces dejé escapar un grito ahogado, allí delante de mí, se abrieron unas grandes puertas de madera y pude ver libros sobre libros, Apreté el paso con la esperanza de que esto podría ser mi rescate y salvación. La habitación estaba vacía, estaba sola. Era un alivio encontrar algo que realmente me gustaba, estaba tan agradecida, que cualquier tiempo libre que tuviese lo pasaría aquí.

Los estantes iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y cubrían cada pulgada de las paredes a excepción de una ventana y una chimenea, tenía que haber miles de libros en esta biblioteca. Había un sofá crema de aspecto cómodo con tapetes detrás de los estantes. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar que esto estuviese aquí, debió ser construida antes de que el edificio pasase a ser este tipo de escuela. Comencé a inspeccionar los estantes, pasando los dedos por los lomos de los libros, mirando los títulos, me topé con Orgullo y Prejuicio no lo había leído desde que estaba en la escuela, lo tome y me dirigí al sofá, acurrucándome comencé a leer. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado envuelto en mi libro. Miré por la ventana y el sol había bajado. Mirando a lo lejos, comparaba mi vida con el libro, perdí a mis amigos de la escuela. Perdí a mi familia, no tenía nadie más que a James y me di cuenta de que quería más. Me gustaría tener hermanos como Elizabeth me hubiera encantado tener hermanas. Una hermana como Jane, alguien en quien podía confiar y tener una amistad. No era tan afortunada, no seas tonta Bella, me regañe a mi misma, recordando que la vida real no era como los cuentos de hadas.

Pensaba que Denia tomar una ducha y prepararme para la cena, cuando oí unos pasos aproximarse. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarme, si era un Dom debía arrodillarme? Eché un vistazo a la puerta sin saber qué hacer cuando me di cuenta que era Mike, así que no tenía que arrodillarme ya que era un sub también. La expresión de su rostro cambió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada en el sofá, se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi pantorrilla y la frotó. -Sabes Isabella, casi pierdo mi tarde libre gracias a ti- dijo sin emoción en su voz. Sus dedos iban más arriba mi pantorrilla

-Lo siento-, murmuré poniéndome de pie tratando de alejarme de el.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-, Dijo tirando de mí hacia abajo a sus rodillas en el sofá, sentí su erección, di un grito ahogado y salté de nuevo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y me agarró del brazo de nuevo -No es suficiente un simple lo siento- gruñó, caminé hacia atrás tropezándome con los estantes, Mike cerro la brecha que nos separaba, empujando más mi espalda contra los estantes duros, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿Por qué esta Edward tan endemoniadamente fascinado contigo?- , Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Me encogí de nuevo cuando la paso por mi hombro y acarició mi pecho a través del corsé.

-Tal vez sea por esa bonita boca tuya. He escuchado que es increíble...- me sonrió mientras se alejaba y sacó su pene erecto de sus pantalones, pensaba en pegarle cuando escuché a alguien entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Oí la voz de Alice, utilice la pequeña distracción para alejarme lo mas rápido posible de Mike, no podía quedarme allí tenía que salir. Hui de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, no sabía a donde iba, hasta que vi el baño, corrí dentro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en el suelo de baldosas y lloré con mi corazón.

Este lugar estaba empezando a afectarme, quería estar en casa, a salvo con James. ¿Cómo iba a dejarme aquí, en este lugar. Tal vez él no sabía lo que iba a pasarme aquí? Debería renunciar? Seguramente él no sabía las cosas que iban a hacerme aquí y estaría de acuerdo en que lo dejara? Pero, si él no me aceptaba, y terminábamos, a donde iría? Con mama? Con papa? Le prometí a James que haría esto. Respire hondo tratando de calmarme, mirando alrededor del cuarto de baño, empecé desvestirse y pensé que tener una buena ducha caliente sin nadie que me ayudara, me relajaría, era la primera desde que estaba aquí, necesitaba una de todos modos, después de una mañana tan concurrida.

Abrí los grifos me puse debajo de los chorros de agua en la ducha, era agradable sentirse limpio de nuevo y lavar las lágrimas de mi cara. Mike era tan espeluznante como el Sr. Collins en Orgullo y prejuicio, sonreí ante la comparación. Tal vez la vida no era tan diferente a los clásicos después de todo. Pero entonces yo estaba en este lugar y nunca había leído algo como esto antes de venir aquí. Tal vez me podría ser amiga de Alice o de Angela? Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar aquí, pero, podría confiar en ellas?

-Bella?- Oí la voz de Alice detrás de mí. -¿Estás bien?-, su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien Alice. Gracias por ayudarme a salir de allí- dije y sonreí cálidamente mientras ella me dio una toalla.

-De nada! Ese tipo es un maldito pedazo de mierda-Dijo con un escalofrío. Le diré a Jasper sobre el-

Me volví hacia ella mientras me vestía -Oh, no lo hagas Alice, no quiero meterme en problemas por favor. "Le rogué.

-No te preocupes Bella, no vas a meterte en problemas. Confía en mí.- En cierto modo me hice confiar en ella, pero todavía no me sentía a gusto con esta situación.

Tome una respiración profunda. -No puedo ir a cenar yo sólo voy a mi habitación- Vi que Alice iba a discutir conmigo. Sostuve su mano -Por favor, Alice solo déjame ir.-

-Claro-, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. -Te veré mañana Bella-.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, POV James y bueno déjenme decirles que el no es nada de mi agrado y cada vez se incrementa las cosas malas que podría desearle, no me odien, no es mi historia solo traduzco; gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y los que no pues también por pasarse._

 _Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme saber que les pareció._

CAP 13

JPOV

Día 6 - Sábado

Debo haber estado teniendo el mejor sueño. Estaba tan excitado y gimiendo al sentir mi polla dura siendo aspirada dolorosamente lento, estaba tan húmeda y cálida, Joder era genial no quería despertar. Salte al sentir unos dientes recorrer mi longitud, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero me relaje cuando vie el culo de Victoria en mi cara y su cabellera roja rebotando arriba y abajo sobre mi vientre, era agradable ser despertado de esta manera. La pequeña perra estaba excitada. Sonreí para mi apoyando la mano en su culo, acariciándolo, debió gustarle porque comenzó a tararear alrededor de mi polla. Sentí que estaba cerca de correrme, cuando sentí como se contraía mi polla dentro de su boca, tenía que enseñarle a dejar mi polla entrar hasta su garganta, pensé mientras me dejaba llevar mientras me corría en su boca, ella se apartó tosiendo y mi corrida estuvo por toda la cama.

Joder, Victoria! Ella iba a pagar por eso. Ella debía aprender a tragárselo.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sostuve arrodillado en esa posición. – No te muevas- Dije bruscamente, separé los labios de su coño y deslicé mis dedos en su vagina húmeda, cubriendo mis dedos con sus jugos antes de sacarlos y se meterlos en su ano. La oí jadear y ponerse tensa.

-Relájate Victoria, voy a hacerte sentir bien- Ahora vamos a iniciar el trabajo de preparación. Quería estar en su culo al final del fin de semana. Era tan afortunado de que fuese tan inexperta y que estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera, esto hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles, dudaba que alguien la hubiese amado, así que cuando le mostré una pequeña cantidad de afecto ella se aferró a mí, no podía dejar de sonreír por mi suerte.

Metí un dedo en su culo y Victoria se tensó de nuevo, esta vez no iba a detenerme o a tranquilizarla, gire el dedo en su interior, estirándolo, haciendo que se mojara más y se apretara en mi mano, eso es cariño, te gusta? Pensé, añadí otro dedo y seguí dando vueltas y bombeando dentro y fuera un par de veces, mientras se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos. Oh, dios esto iba a sentirse genial mañana por la noche. Tal vez tendría que ir a la tienda a comprar un tapón lo suficientemente grande para que pudiese dormir esta noche. Me preguntaba si ella lo haría por si misma, igual lo metería en su culo así ella no quisiera. Mi polla se endureció ante la idea. Metí otro dedo y ella grito y trato de alejarse pero la sostuve fuerte.

-Está bien cariño, duele un poco la primera vez, voy a comprar algo para ayudarte- dije sin dejar de bombear y estirar su culo, su respiración era errática, le gustaba el dolor? Reduje la velocidad del bombeo, entrando poco a poco, ella se empujaba contra mi mano, realmente disfrutaba de esto, pase mi otra mano por debajo hasta su clítoris pellizcándolo y ella grito, vi cómo se corría y sus jugos recorrían sus piernas hasta llegar a las sabanas. Otra cosa que ella necesitaba cambiar, mientras más rápido se mudara aquí y se encargara de la limpieza y el orden de la casa mejor.

-¡Oh Dios mío! James nunca pensé que podría ser así.- "La solté mientras se trepó a besarme. Yo le di la vuelta, así que estaba encima de ella besando su nariz, luego de arrodille para colocarme a horcajadas sobre su cuello

-Voy a enseñar un poco de algo más,- Sonreí con malicia hacia ella. Ella devolvió la sonrisa hacia mí con ojos anhelantes.-Abre, Victoria- Ella sonrió y me llevó a la boca. Me incliné a su rostro y sus ojos casi salieron de su cabeza mientras metía mi polla más hondo hasta su garganta, ella empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-Está bien, cariño. Respira por la nariz. Y relaja la garganta-. "Intentó pero todavía tenía esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos mientras tomaba mi polla hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Tenía casi toda mi polla dentro, cuando me incline hacia delante con un gemido, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se acostumbraba, yo seguía sacando mi polla y metiéndola de un tirón a su garganta, iba acostumbrándose a la idea y el miedo en sus ojos desapareció, con sus labios cerrados en mi polla no me tomo mucho tiempo para dar un último empujón y correrme en su garganta. El pánico volvió a sus ojos mientras trataba de tragar y mover su cabeza, pero abrace su cabeza con mis mulos impidiéndole escapar, sin importarme su incomodidad. Tenía que aprender a tragar y no hacer un lío. Lo haría así durante un rato hasta que se acostumbrara, no podía tenerla ensuciando mis sabanas cada mañana. Saque mi polla y baje de la cama dirigiéndome a la ducha.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes hoy, Victoria?- dije mientras abría los grifos asomando la cabeza por la puerta para oír su respuesta

"Tengo que trabajar de una a nueve- respondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en la cama, todavía obviamente incómoda con su cuerpo. Luché conmigo mismo para no poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Bueno, ahí va mi casa limpia y ordenada hoy entonces. No podía esperar hasta que ella renunciase a ese maldito trabajo. Luché con mi irritación. -¿Te gustaría que te recoja después de tu turno y quedarte conmigo esta noche?- Ella parecía bastante vacilante, -voy a tener una pequeña sorpresa para ti.- dije, con mi sonrisa más encantadora, tratando de convencerla de que quedarse.

-Está bien-, ella devolvió la sonrisa. -Pero, debo ir a mi casa para buscar algo de ropa limpia y lavar algunas- .

"¿Por qué no lo haces aquí mañana?- dije, esperando que lavase la mía también

-No puedo. Tengo que trabajar un turno doble mañana. Estaré ocupada todo el día- tuve que regresar al cuarto de para que no viese la ira reflejada en mi cara, doble turno el dia que yo tenía libre? Tenía que renunciar a ese trabajo.

-Tengo el día libre el lunes- gritó a través de la puerta.

-Tengo que trabajar el lunes Victoria- Dije, apretando los dientes. Me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente tratara de calmar mi enojo antes de enfrentarla de nuevo. Ella apareció en mi cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera realmente calmarme.

-Lo sé. Lo siento James. Voy a tratar de ordenar algo para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Sólo necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler y el fin de semana es la época más ocupado- divagaba. Yo sabía todo esto, pero quería que ella fuera totalmente dependiente de mí. Me gustaría encontrar una forma.

-Trabajaremos en eso- dije mientras abría la puerta. Ella gritó de sorpresa cuando la puse en la ducha conmigo. La besé, diciéndole que ella era la mía. Que la controlaba. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Decidí que necesitaba ponerme en marcha, ya que tenía que cumplir con Laurent, a las once de la mañana en la puerta de atrás. Yo estaba desesperado por ver el progreso de Bella. Victoria nos hizo el desayuno, luego la dejé en su casa. Tome el camino a la escuela de formación. Si no me apuraba, llegaría tarde y eso significaba no ver a Bella y ni siquiera podía contemplar ese escenario. Llegué a la escuela y me fui en torno a la puerta de atrás. Miré mi reloj. 10:50. Estaba a tiempo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza de adrenalina y emoción. No podía esperar darle una mirada a este lugar, lo deseaba desde antes que Bella viniese pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en la parte posterior del asiento de seguridad mientras esperaba a Laurent, estaba escuchando a algún dios de la música rock horrible que Bella había dejado en el coche. Realmente necesitaba poner CD más variados. Oí un golpe en mi ventana y salté una milla de altura. Laurent estaba allí de pie, riendo por el susto que me había dado.

-Lo siento, hombre. Simplemente no podía evitarlo-. Dijo, sin dejar de reír, tomo una respiración profunda. -Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar-.

.Sí, gracias por eso- dije furioso. Laurent debería cuidarse la espalda, me cobrare esta.

-Vamos, camina, antes de que perdamos la oportunidad- dijo sin dejar de reir, mientras lo seguía por la puerta hacia la casa principal -No hables hasta que te diga, hasta llegar a la sala que voy a llevarte, Esta bien?-

"Está bien, te lo agradezco, Laurent." Dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

Entramos y me condujo rápidamente por un pasillo, abrió una puerta e hizo señas para que entrara, estaba oscura hasta que acciono un interruptor en la pared, entonces pude ver la habitación frente a mí, había una cama con una putita en ella, Bella estaba sobre ella, chupando sus tetas. Mi polla se endureció inmediatamente cuando vi el arco de su espalda, la putita rubia tenia agarrada a Bella por su pelo, sosteniéndola mientras chupaba sus tetas, disfrutando obviamente de la talentosa boca de Bella. Me senté en la cama de la habitación donde estábamos Laurent y yo, sin apartar los ojos de escena frente a mí. Me senté, pensando que era brillante. Era como ver una película porno en vivo.

-Hermoso, ¿no?- Laurent sonrió, acercándose a una pequeña nevera y sacando dos botellas de agua y luego me entregó una. -Lo siento, no es una cerveza- Dijo en tono de disculpa, -no me importaría ver esto con una cerveza-.

-Eres un hijo de puta con suerte por trabajar aquí, Laurent- Sonreí hacia él. -¿Me puedes conseguir un trabajo?- dije riendo.

La rubia estaba obligando a Bella a meter un dedo en su coño. Nunca había visto nada más caliente que dos mujeres lo hacen entre sí. Esto es como un sueño haciéndose realidad. Me preguntaba si podría conseguir que Bella y Victoria hicieran lo mismo? Mi polla tembló ante la idea. Yo quería sacar mi polla aquí y ahora y masturbarme mientras veía. Me pregunté si podía deshacerme de Laurent, cuando Bella y la rubia tenían otra discusión, Bella la miraba llena de vergüenza y parecía que fuese a llorar mientras seguía chupándole las tetas y comenzaba a golpearse el clítoris una y otra vez. La expresión facial de Bella cambio considerablemente, estaba fuera de si. Así que le gustaba rudo, no? Está bien, solo había que obligarla un poco. Deseaba que ella no fuese la hija del jefe de policía, sino la hubiese obligado hace mucho tiempo. No podía correr el riesgo de que si las cosas se ponían muy rudas corriese a los brazos de sus padres.

Estaba a punto de correrme en mis pantalones, estaba muy concentrado en la escena que tenía en frente, la rubia gritaba algo a Bella y ella aumento el ritmo de los golpes a su coño, Bella se corrió y la rubia la siguió, empujo a Bella hacia atrás y luego se sacó sus bragas ¡Mierda! Esto era mejor que el porno. Me senté en la esquina del sofá, inclinándome hacia adelante mientras la rubia se subía encima de Bella. Esto era jodidamente caliente. Verla meter sus dedos en el coño de Bella no era para nada cómodo, trate de acomodar mi polla, pero no era un alivio real, luego la rubia se arrastró más arriba por el cuerpo de Bella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro, creo que mi boca se abrió un poco mas cuando escuche a Laurent a mi lado quejarse -Oh Dios mío- Oh, Dios mío, por cierto. Quería ver a Victoria en la misma posición que la rubia. ¿Podría darme el lujo de hacerla venir aquí como Bella y tener dos esclavos?

Eso sería perfecto. Podría tener a ambas a mi entera disposición. Volví de mis pensamientos para ver los jugos de la rubia correr por el rostro de Bella ¡Mierda!

-No me gusta hacer esto James, pero tenemos que salir de aquí- Dijo Laurent, haciéndome señas para que me levantara y pusiera en marcha, me levante y mi erección era realmente dolorosa, salir de aquí no iba a ser una experiencia a agradable, rogaba a dios que no tuviese que correr. Caminando por el pasillo oímos un ruido, nos miramos el uno al otro en pánico, apresuramos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta -Necesito ver más de eso, Laurent- Hablé firmemente. No iba a discutirlo aquí. Laurent respiró hondo y soltó el aire -No puedo meterte a escondidas aquí. James, vamos a quedar atrapados. "Estaba siendo un maldito dolor en el culo.

-Tengo que ver más que una película porno- Quería ver más, yo necesitaba ver algo más que eso.

-Mira, voy a tratar de meter una mentira de mierda a ver si puedo lograr que tengas una reunión con Carlisle- dijo, mirando por encima de mí mientras caminábamos por el sendero de grava de nuevo a la puerta donde estaba mi coche era -No puedo prometer nada, sin embargo, James- No parecía muy contento.

-Te debo una, hombre- dije, tratando de mantener la paz y no dejarlo demasiado enojado conmigo, lo necesitaba conmigo en esto.

-Me debes más de una, James- Dijo con una sonrisa. Excelente! estaba de vuelta de mi lado. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, estrechando mi mano

-Gracias hombre. Me hablaras más tarde?- pregunté.

-Seguro- dijo dando vuelta volviendo a la escuela

Abrí el coche y encendí el motor, de regreso hacia la civilización, no podía esperar a llegar con Victoria y montarla toda la noche. Estaría caliente como el infierno hasta que eso sucediera. Tendría que hacerle una pequeña visita en el trabajo. Me pregunto si podría sacarla por la puerta de atrás del bar y llevarla hasta el callejón. Necesitaba que dejara el trabajo, era incómodo y no encajaba en mi agenda en absoluto. Todavía tenía que conseguir algunos suministros para esta noche. Me concentre en la carretera. Era media tarde cuando regresé a la ciudad. Decidí ir a la tienda para adultos. Aparque el coche por la parte trasera y entre a la tienda, me atendió una chica llamada Kat, exuberante con unas buenas tetas, usaba demasiado maquillaje tirando un poco a parecer una zorra, era lo suficientemente agradable y siempre me conseguía lo que buscaba.

Entré directamente a la sección tapones. No tenía idea de lo que realmente estaba buscando al principio, pero me pareció que con una más pequeño que el mío serviría, cogí un poco de lubricante. Por el rabillo del ojo vi algunas pinzas en los pezones. Parecía que le gustaba sentir un poco de dolor, me pregunté si le gustaría probar estos? Me hubiera gustado presionar un poco mas a Bella, ella siempre fue tan poco audaz y ni siquiera hablar de hacer algo diferente. Es por eso que la escuela era necesaria. Sus padres la influenciaban demasiado, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Me gustaría conseguir que eligiera entre ellos o yo. Yo sé que me elegiría, habría dejado la escuela y se hubiese ido con ellos si no quisiese esto. Ella lo quería.

Pensar en Bella con esa rubia hizo que me doliese la polla de nuevo, me imaginaba a Victoria atada a la cama, con Bella a horcajadas sobre su boca diciéndole a Victoria que sería castigada sino hacían lo que le decían, incluso podía estar allí con una paleta para reforzar la idea, o incluso darle pequeños golpes a Bella en su precioso culo y en sus tetas, mientras cabalgaba la boca de Victoria, no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen, haría que esto sucediera. La primera noche luego de la graduación, le mostraría quien estaba al mando. Tal vez Bella me ayudaría a entrenar a Victoria, de todas maneras ella tenía que hacer lo que le dijera, no había necesidad de mandar a Victoria a la escuela después de todo. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me acerqué al mostrador y le entregué mis compras a Kat.

-Oh, James- Ella me sonrió. -Algunas de las cosas que pediste llegaron ayer, me salvaste de una llamada telefónica-.

-Oh, de verdad? ¿Caben en el coche? O, ¿es la cama? - dije, poniendo muy excitado.

-No, la cama podría tardar un poco más. Son los puños y esparcidores que usted pidió, junto con los látigos, vibradores y los dos collares diferentes, todo está en la parte de atrás en su caja, ¿Quieres que le diga a John que te ayude a colocarlo en el coche?- Kat me sonrió.

-Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Puede que tenga que pedir algunas cosas en la próxima semana. Llamare para hacer el pedido- Le sonreí mientras ella me devolvió mi tarjeta de crédito y compras que había hecho para Victoria.

-Claro, estoy aquí como siempre si necesitas alguna ayuda. ¡Adiós!- Dijo mientras salía, coloque la caja con mi apellido garabateado en la parte superior y la coloque en la parte de atrás del coche, podría usar alguna de las cosas con Victoria. La tarde transcurrió lentamente, fui a casa a deshacer la caja y las guarde en el armario del cuarto de invitados, no quería que Victoria se topara con ellos por accidente, eso podría arruinar mis planes. Tome el tapón y el lubricante y lo lleve a la cocina, tapándole con un paño para que ella no pudiese verlo cuando llegase, no pude evitar sonreír pensando en lo que había planeado para esta noche. Estaba pensando en los suministros adicionales que podría necesitar. Era posible que las tuviera que retener a ambas contra su voluntad hasta que me obedezcan, además no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Bella sobre Victoria así que debía estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Me puse a buscar en internet sobre sistemas de seguridad, así como placas de identificación con microchips en ellos. Quería saber dónde estarían mientras yo estaba en el trabajo. Era costos, pero valía la pena, así podría administrar castigos y saber dónde y cómo las había dejado cuando me fuese a trabajar, ahora que no consideraba enviar a Victoria a la escuela, podría usar la tarjeta de crédito y hacer esto para mi tranquilidad. Luego entre al sitio web de la tienda para adultos y ordené mis suministros adicionales por tener dos esclavas. No podía esperar para tenerlas atadas, abiertas y comiéndose la una a la otra, mientras pasaba la mano por sus cuerpos, admirando sus curvas, antes de que cada una me diera una mamada alucinante.

¡Mierda! era hora de ir a ver a Victoria en el trabajo para ver si podía convencerla de llevarla a la parte trasera. Mejor aún, salir del trabajo temprano, así que podría traerla de vuelta aquí. Joderla hasta que estuviese tan dolorida que pidiese a gritos que parase, cogí las llaves y fui al bar, me vendría bien un trago o dos después del día que había tenido. Al abrir la puerta del bar la vi charlando con un hombre, sentí la ira aumentar a través de mí al pensar que ella podría estar coqueteando con alguien, ella pagaría si lo hacía, me acerqué, tratando de ocultar mi molestia y ver si podía oír su conversación. Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta del enorme chupetón oscuro que tenía en el cuello, había tratado de ocultarlo con maquillaje pero se había acentuado, por lo que todo el efecto era barato y desagradable. Parecía una puta barata. No me preocupaba que nadie la tocara, me aseguraría de que cada vez que ella fuese a trabajar lo llevara, marcarla como mía, y quizás pasaría un poco de tiempo en el bar para asegurar mi inversión.

Victoria de repente vio que yo estaba allí y su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad de mierda. Me incliné sobre la barra mientras ella se me acercó y envolviendo mis dedos en la parte posterior de su cabeza en el pelo. La besé en la boca, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior, buscando entrada. Hubo una ronda de silbidos y aplausos. Victoria intentó dar marcha atrás, pero no iba a permitírselo, la agarré con más fuerza, no dejaría que se alejara de mí hasta estar seguro de que todo el mundo aquí supiese que ella era mía. La solté dándole un beso que pareciese amoroso y ella casi perdió el equilibrio mientras su cara se puso roja de vergüenza por nuestra exhibición pública de afecto. Le sonreí con suficiencia a su jefe que parecía muy molesto.

-Una cerveza por favor Victoria- dije, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

Su jefe no parecía feliz, excelente. Con un poco de suerte la despediría, entonces yo podría salvar el día y que ella dependiese de mí, me dio la cerveza, sonriéndome. –Sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo- murmuró. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y al sacarlo vi que era Laurent.

"Carlisle se reunirá mañana a las 14:00. Asegúrate de recordar la historia".

Le respondí rápidamente " Gracias, no voy a defraudarte".

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi cara por el resto de la noche. Dos cervezas y cuatro juegos de pool más tarde, Victoria había terminado su turno y pudimos salir de allí, ahora podríamos comenzar con la diversión. Cuando nos sentamos en mi coche me di cuenta de que olía como una fábrica de cerveza. Cuanto más rápido estuviese fuera de esa puta ropa mejor. Pero mientras manejaba a casa no pude evitar deslizarme sobre su muslo y apretarlo, quería que estuviese lo más caliente y necesitada posible en cuanto cruzáramos la puerta para llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado, haría todo mucho más fácil.

Presioné mi dedo en su vagina, empujando el material de su ropa interior en su clítoris frotándolo con fuerza, ella se retorcía en el asiento, jadeando y gimiendo cuando pellizqué a través del material, estaría rogando para cuando entráramos. Nos detuvimos tuve que sacar mi dedos de su coño para que pudiera salir del coche, cerré su puerta tomándola de la mano, casi arrastrándola hasta la puerta principal, ella se reía tontamente como una niña de la escuela cuando abrí la puerta principal. Lance mis llaves sobre la mesa, y la arrastré hasta la cocina y comencé a despojarla de su ropa quería que esas cosas apestosas de mierda estuviesen fuera de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Estaba de pie solo con sus bragas y sujetador cuando le di la vuelta, quitándole ese maldito sujetador, tome sus senos apretándolos y pellizcándolos. Victoria gimió, apoyándose en contra de mi cuerpo.

La tome en brazos, inclinándola sobre la isla de la cocina, abriendo sus piernas para poder meterme entre ellas, pase las manos por su espalda, ahuecando su culo y arrancándole sus bragas Victoria dejó escapar otro gemido profundo, estaba tan excitada. Dejé caer mis pantalones vaqueros, liberando mi polla, sin dudarlo me sumergí de una sola estocada en su húmedo y cálido coño, Joder, esto es el cielo. Seguí jodiendola en el mostrador y podía ver como su aliento se aceleraba y esto me hizo penetrarla con más fuerza. Victoria estaba haciendo un montón de "oh, oh, oh,"descubrí el paño de cocina y cubrí el tapón con lubricante, lo llene todo, estaba tan cerca de correrme, separe sus nalgas y meta todo el tapón en su culo de un solo empujón, Dios, estaba apretada, mientras veía el estiramiento de la piel sobre el tapón, podía sentirlo subir su contra mi polla. No pude contener mi orgasmo y tire mi semen dentro de ella. Seguí empujando dentro y fuera de ella, finalmente, y de mala gana salí de su coño con un gemido. Ayudé a Victoria a bajar del mostrador y ella torpemente cayó sobre mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, mientras se estabilizaba.

-¿Te gusta tu pequeña sorpresa?-, dije, sonriéndole. Agarré las mejillas de su culo, masajeándolas, ella jadeó cuando murmuré al oído. "Voy a sacarlo en la mañana." Sonreí hacia ella y la besé con fuerza, enhebrar mis dedos por el pelo y dándole un tirón. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y los deslizó hasta mi cintura. Ella se inclinó por un abrazo, yo no podía dejar de rodar mis ojos.

-Entonces, ¿qué tendremos para cenar?-, Murmuré en su cabello.

Estamos hambriento?-?" Ella dijo, sonriendo hacia mí.

-Muero de hambre, voy a tomar una ducha mientras preparas algo- Me volví sobre mis talones y camine por las escaleras, silbando una melodía, no iba a empezar a mimarla como lo hice con Bella. Ese fue mi primer error. Trátala con indiferencia y mantenla interesada, era mi lema en esta ocasión. Tuve una buena ducha de hidromasaje relajante, pensando lo cansado que estaba sintiendo, caminaba de vuelta abajo cuando olí la cena. Perfecto. Al llegar a la cocina, Victoria tenía mi camisa puesta. No se veía nada mal en ella. No pude dejar de notar como Victoria caminaba un poco raro mientras nos preparaba la cena. Esto sólo me hizo sonreír.

Cenamos con la música suave de fondo. Lo único molesto era Victoria moviéndose en su asiento. Tenía que aprender a quedarse quieta. Necesitaba empezar a ser más duro con ella por su comportamiento. Necesitaba que ella dependiese de mí antes de que pudiera comenzar con eso. Después de la cena se limpió y limpió todo los utensilios que había usado. Tenía otro largo viaje por delante mañana y tenía que ir a la cama. Cogí su mano y la puse junto conmigo, haciéndola subir las escaleras frente a mí para poder ver su torpeza al subir las escaleras, cada paso era un recordatorio de lo que venía.

Dios, estaba deseando que llegase mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo , disculpen la tardanza pero tuve mil cosas que hacer, no me odien; gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y los que no pues también por pasarse._

 _Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme saber que les pareció._

CAP 14

Pov Bella

Día 7 – Domingo

Mi mañana tuvo la rutina usual. Mike trató de sentarse junto a mí en la mesa, pero me las ingenié para colocarme entre Lauren y otra chica que no conozco. Edward no estaba, lo cual me sorprendió. Lauren estaba contenta de estar sentada al lado de Mike, esos dos estaban hechos para el uno para el otro. Lauren podía quedárselo, no creo que nadie pelearía por él. Aunque no pasaba desapercibido que Mike me estaba mirando fijamente durante bastante tiempo y Lauren me miraba muy mal por esto. La chica a mi lado se reía disimuladamente ante la situación. Bueno, al menos alguien encontraba esto gracioso. Emmett caminó hacía la mesa con aire resulto en su cara.

— Isabella —oh no dios—, esta tarde estarás en la Sala de Entrenamiento 2 a las 2 pm. Hasta entonces ayudarás a Alice —se dio la vuelta hacía Mike—. Mike y Lauren, se reportaran inmediatamente a la Sala 4 —ambos se pararon y se fueron, Emmett se fue también para darle ordenes a otros subs sobre donde estarían hoy.

Me paré y tomé mi bandeja para llevarla a la cocina y empecé a buscar a Alice. No fue difícil encontrarla ya que claramente estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, básicamente estaba saltando en su lugar. Era la única moviéndose entre un montón de personas, no pude evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo. La seguí fuera del comedor hasta un armario.

— Hoy tenemos que limpiar —susurró. Me había preguntado quien hacía esto—. No es tan malo como suena. Tenemos un poco de libertad ya que todos están usualmente en sesión de entrenamiento.

— De hecho, no me importa limpiar —dije con una sonrisa. Esto era algo normal, algo cotidiano. Algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, estaba emocionada por limpiar. Tal vez algo estaba mal en mí. Limpiamos la cafetería en un par de horas. Lo tomamos con calma tratando de que el tiempo pasara.

— Bella, ya que termínanos, ¿por qué no vamos a explorar? —la miré un poco preocupada.

— ¿Explorar? —repetí.

— Todo mundo estará ocupado por al menos una hora. Vamos, ¡tienes que vivir un poco! Aún no he visto toda la escuela por mí misma —Alice era insistente, agarrando mi brazo me sacó de la habitación, pero debo admitir que tenía curiosidad por conocer el resto de la escuela.

— Está bien, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosas. No quiero que Carlisle se entere —susurré.

— Oh, no lo hará. Tampoco quiero eso, créeme — Alice abrió un poco los ojos al pensamiento de Carlisle enterándose— No crees que ellos estén casados por cómo actúan a veces, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quiénes están casados? —la miré confusa.

— Carlisle y Esme por supuesto —Alice dijo mirándome con sus ojos muy abiertos, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?—, tienen el mismo apellido. ¿Pensaste que eran familia? —me miró con una sonrisa— ¡Bueno, eso sería interesante! —alzó sus cejas y se rió.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber sus apellidos?

Estábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos de las cocinas y me di cuenta que nunca había estado por ahí. Era muy oscuro, sombrío y un poco espeluznante ya que no había luz natural por ningún lado, solo habían un par de puertas a nuestros lados.

— Nunca he estado por aquí —dijo Alice—. He tenido curiosidad desde que asomé mi cabeza por aquí la semana pasada y todo estaba tan oscuro— hablaba en voz baja—. ¿Ves estas luces sobre las puertas?, si están prendidas significa que dentro están en sesión y no debes entrar. Cuando están apagadas significa que están vacías.

Una luz adelante brilló con color rojo. Me aterró el pensamiento de alguien encontrándonos aquí. Le iba a decir a Alice que regresáramos justo cuando sentimos pisadas. Ambas nos miramos horrorizadas y abrimos la puerta más cercana y corrimos hacia adentro. Alice encendió la luz y cerró con cuidado la puerta. La habitación tenía un esplendor misterioso.

— Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre la puerta y respirando con dificultad—. Con suerte esto nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de salir y regresemos a la cafetería para ayudar con el almuerzo —la expresión en su cara cambió repentinamente y se separó apresuradamente de la puerta. Me puse a su lado mirando también la habitación.

— Oh dios mío… —susurré— ¿qué es este lugar? —busqué la mano de Alice y la agarré con fuerza.

Este lugar era algo más que aterrador. No era como las otras habitaciones donde había estado, esto era algo medieval. No quería tener una sesión en este lugar. El piso era de madera y tenía un techo alto y vigas de las cuales colgaban cadenas y barras. En una esquina habían dos jaulas. Había una cruz de madera a un lado, una rueda que parecía podía atarse un humano en ella, una horrible silla, bancos, mesas. No podía con todo esto. Había tantos distintos tipos de instrumentos de azote, barras con esposas al final de ellas organizadas en la pared. Alice y yo estábamos en shock, estoy segura que nuestras bocas estaban abiertas, tratando de digerir todo esto.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurré llena de miedo. No quería nunca estar en este lugar de nuevo. Alice no contestó, apreté su mano pero no sucedió nada. Intenté sacudir su brazo y la llamé por su nombre. Enfocó sus ojos en mí y sonrió.

— ¿No sería divertido jugar aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hmm, ¿no? —dije tratando de decidir si se había vuelto loca o no— ¿No te da un poco de miedo? —dije completamente asombrada por su comportamiento.

— Bueno, un poco, pero es parte de todo. Con el Dom adecuado esto podría ser muy excitante —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una de las mesas.

— No quiero nunca volver a entrar en esta habitación —dije con mi voz más firme de lo que esperaba. No podía ver la habitación.

— Bueno, si no lo pusiste en tu formulario como algo que quisieras intentar, estarás bien —Alice me sonrió.

— ¿Qué formulario? —dije luciendo confusa.

— Ya sabes, el que te toca llenar y firmar antes de ser aceptada.

— Hmm, nunca pedí ser aceptada aquí —dije aún confusa.

— ¿Qué? Claro que sí, ellos no aceptan a cualquiera —dijo riéndose de mí. Yo todavía estaba confundida.

— Nop. No tengo idea de que estás hablando —dije un poco más duro. Esto no tenía sentido.

— ¿Con quién estás aquí entonces? ¿Tal vez fue algo conjunto? Aunque pensé que estabas aquí sola —dijo dándome la espalda igual de confundida.

— Nadie. Mi novio me dejó aquí y me dijo que tenía que obedecer todo lo que se ordenara hacer.

— Hmm, que extraño. Nunca había oído de algo así. ¿Estás entrenando para ser esclava? Sé que eso es un poco diferente.

— La verdad no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo —respondí. Esto era interesante. ¿Es por esto que todos esperaban que supiera lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba yo entrenando para ser una esclava? ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? Si él llenó mi papeleo ruego a dios que no haya puesto esta habitación en el formulario. Necesitaba hablar con James, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Alice seguía viendo la habitación. Tal vez esto era un gran malentendido. Seguro era eso. Cuando lo viera me aclararía esto, me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de ser sumisa. Simplemente seguiría el juego a ver como resultaba todo.

— Alice, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que nos descubran —dije caminando hacia ella y cogiéndola por el brazo—. Vamos, o te arrastraré si es necesario —dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando apagamos la luz y abrimos la puerta vi el número que aparecía en ella; "M3" ¿Mazmorra tres? ¿Cuántos tipos distintos de habitaciones tenían en este lugar? No quería verlos todos si eran parecidos a este, eso era seguro. Nos apresuramos hacia la cafetería. Respiré con alivio y con gusto empecé a preparar las mesas para el almuerzo. Mike y Lauren no aparecieron en el almuerzo, por lo que estaba contenta. Él me estaba asustando y la posesividad de Lauren me estaba afectando también. No quería a Mike, o nadie si viene al caso. Solo deseaba que ella entendiera eso y me dejara en paz. Caminando por el pasillo hacia mi sesión estaba nerviosa, como siempre. Necesitaba encontrar esta Sala de Entrenamiento por mi cuenta y esperaba que fuera por este pasillo, sino estaría en problemas. Tuve suerte, SE 2 estaba justo al frente mío. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Emmett y Rosalie en frente mío. Rápidamente bajé mis ojos, caí de rodillas y entrelacé mis dedos tras mi cuello.

— Muy bien, Isabella… Muy bien — Emmett me susurró—. Nos vamos a divertir mucho en esta sesión. Necesito que te desnudes y te arrodilles en el centro de la habitación.

De forma rápida hice lo que querían, deseosa de complacer. Emmett era gigante y estaba asustada de descubrir su lado malo.

— Rosalie tiene una petición; quiere ver tus labios alrededor de mi polla —me sonrió y sacó su miembro del pantalón—. Abre tu boca, hermosa —tomé su polla en mi boca y empecé a trabajar, succionando, rozándolo con mis dientes, pasando mi lengua por la punta antes de volver a ponerlo todo dentro de mi boca y por mi garganta. Rosalie nos daba vueltas despacio, moviéndose y mirándonos desde distintos ángulos. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves nena? —Emmett le dijo sonriendo.

— Bastante, quiero ver cómo te vienes en la garganta de la pequeña zorra —le dijo en un tono un poco rudo. Y con eso, Emmett se vino en mi garganta. Me aseguré de no botar ni una gota antes de lamerlo y dejarlo limpio.

Acomodó su pene en sus pantalones y dijo: — Muy bien, Isabella. Me has complacido mucho. Hoy vamos a trabajar en placer y dolor —me tensé al escucharlo—. El dolor te traerá placer, Isabella, eso te lo garantizo —me dijo de forma tranquilizadora—. Párate — me puse en pie y Rosalie me ató contra la pared. Mis piernas estaban tan separadas que me alegré de estar apoyada contra la pared para apoyarme, mis muñecas también estaban separadas y arriba de mi cabeza. Lo vi coger una fusta. Rosalie se dirigió a una silla y se sentó como si ella fuese la audiencia. En este momento apenas pude ver la habitación. Tenía una mesa, bancos y un espejo a lo largo de una pared. Básicamente podía ver mi reflejo y no me gustaba. Tuve que quitar la mirada, decidí mirar a Rosalie.

— ¿Ves esta fusta? —llamó mi atención mientras movía la fusta en frente de mi rostro. No me moví ni respondí— Esto puede darte tanto placer —dijo mientras lo movía por mi pierna, desde mi tobillo hasta la parte superior de mi pierna, pasándolo por mi centro. Tengo que admitir que me mojé inmediatamente al sentirla. Seguramente iba a golpearme con ella, no podía creer que eso pudiera traerme placer. Llevó la fusta a mi pezón y lo acarició, luego repitió el movimiento con el otro, haciendo que mis pezones estuvieran duros. Sin advertencia alguna Emmett golpeó ambos pezones con la fusta. Dolió pero me excitó al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo hizo de nuevo, me quejé con placer, deseando más.

— Rosalie, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme un poco, por muy lindo que sea verte masturbarte viendo a Isabella. Me aseguraré que te agradezca adecuadamente luego —le sonrió.

Rosalie se reía mientras se paraba, fue a la pared y cogió otra fusta— Voy a divertirme tanto viéndote venir de esta forma, Isabella —y golpeó mi coño, no pude evitar gemir. Ardía un poco, pero el placer que daba era inimaginable.

— Eso es Isabella, déjalo salir —me decía con mimo mientras volvía a azotarme una y otra vez. Estaba respirando con dificultad cuando Emmett empezó a golpearme los pezones. No pude evitar gritar cuando me llegó el orgasmo. Ellos no se detuvieron y pronto tuve un nuevo orgasmo. Podía sentir mis fluidos corriendo por mis piernas. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello porque otro orgasmo llegó a mí y colapsé sobre la pared, tirando de las restricciones en mis muñecas. Emmett y Rose me desataron y me recostaron sobre la mesa. Emmett agarró alguna loción y empezó a acariciarme los senos. Se sentía tan fría y agradable frente a mis adoloridos, calientes y rojos pechos. Luego masajeó mis piernas y mi centro. Separando mis labios y masajeando suavemente, no pude evitar gemir mientras introducía sus dedos.

— Ahora, Isabella, tienes que agradecerle a Rosalie apropiadamente. Ponte de rodillas, apoya tus manos en el suelo y gatea hacia ella.

Me bajé de la mesa y gateé hasta donde Rosalie. Sus piernas estaban ya abiertas y lamí su coño. La oí gemir mientras su mano bajaba y se enredaba en mi cabello, empujando más mi rostro. Succioné, lamí y mordisqueé. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. No podía ver quién era. Traté de apartarme pero Rosalie me retuvo entre sus piernas. Paré por un segundo pero era mejor seguir. ¿Qué tan humillante era ser atrapada entre las piernas de otra mujer?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carlisle y a Emmett. Seguí lamiendo el clítoris de Rosalie, no podía escuchar que hablaban, pero Emmett habló duro: — Está bien, pero no estoy contento con esto Carlisle… —y caminó hacia Rosalie.

Rosalie levantó mi rostro para que pudiera verla. Su rostro demostraba que estaba molesta, con suerte estaba molesta con Carlisle y no conmigo.

Carlisle caminó hacia mí, agarró mi brazo y me levantó— Isabella, queremos probar un poco tu resistencia al dolor —entré en pánico. No podía respirar bien, ¿qué había hecho mal? Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos, esto no iba a ser bueno.

— Rosalie, ayuda a Isabella en el banco —Emmett dijo con gentileza. No recuerdo haber llegado allí, mucho menos inclinarme sobre él.

Escuché a Rosalie susurrarme en el oído:— Inhala y exhala y no será tan malo. Emmett y yo lo haremos —Rosalie acariciaba mi cabello, supongo que trataba de calmarme, pero eso no era posible… estaba aterrorizada desde que Carlisle dijo la palabra dolor. Vi a Carlisle y a Emmett discutir. No podía escuchar pero ambos parecían molestos, Carlisle salió de la habitación tirando la puerta. Cerré mis ojos cuando Emmett caminó hacia mí. Estaba pensando en usar la palabra de seguridad hasta que oí su voz. La había bajado considerablemente, era tranquilizante, o eso intentaba — Isabella, no te voy a lastimar. Esto no es un castigo, eres fuerte y puedes con esto.

Entonces su voz cambió a su "voz de Dominante".

— Vamos a probar tu reacción al dolor por darte 10 azotes con mi mano, la paleta, luego 5 con el flogger y finalmente la caña.

Esto sonaba mal, pero Emmett dijo que no me dolería. Yo podía con esto. Rosalie puso sus manos sobre las mías y las apretó de forma tranquilizadora. Estaba sorprendida por cuan gentil eran ambos conmigo, como si no quisieran que esto pasara.

— Vamos a empezar con mi mano, Isabella —la voz de Emmett me trajo de vuelta a lo que estaba pasando, solo me alegraba que estuvieran siendo tan gentiles conmigo—. Vas a contar cada golpe.

Sentí la mano de Emmett en mi trasero, acariciándola suavemente. Dejó de tocarla e inmediatamente golpeó contra mi nalga izquierda. No dolió tanto como pensé. Estaba bien, yo podía.

— Isabella contaras o te daré otras diez… — Emmett sonaba molesto.

— Uno —dije con un susurro ronco.

— Fuerte y claro, Isabella —dijo mientras me golpeaba nuevamente pero esta vez en la derecha.

— Dos —dije un poco más alto.

Después de ocho me ardía bastante. Emmett las acarició después del decimo golpe. Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron posiciones.

— La paleta —pidió a Emmett—, vas a contar hasta diez, Isabella —dijo Rosalie con voz firme. Las manos de Emmett apretaban mis hombros de forma tranquilizadora, sus pulgares moviéndose en círculos. Parecía que hacían esto porque se les ordenó, más no porque estuvieran de acuerdo.

La paleta golpeó mi trasero.— Uno —grité con sorpresa. Dolió de una forma distinta a la mano de Emmett. Luego golpeó la parte superior de mis piernas —. Dooooos —Dios santo, mis manos se estremecieron y lo primero que pensé fue proteger mi trasero. Emmett tuvo que haberse dado cuenta y puso sus manos en las mías.

— Cinco —grité. Tenía lagrimas en mis ojos y mi trasero y piernas ardían.

— Lo estás haciendo bien cariño —escuché a Emmett murmurar.

— Ocho —ya estaba llorando, dolía mucho.

— Diez —mis hombros temblaban y aún me faltaba, pero sentía como si mi trasero estuviese en fuego. Emmett soltó mis manos y dulcemente masajeó mis nalgas.

— Mierda Rose, esto está mal —Emmett murmuró. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Hacerme esto? ¡Claro que sí! No había hecho nada malo, hice todo lo que me pidieron—. No seas tan dura con la caña, ¿está bien? —aún tenía su voz baja. Entonces volvió a subir su voz— Flogger, cuenta Isabella.

— Uno —parecía como pequeñas picaduras por mis piernas. Dolía de distinta forma.

— Cuatro —Dios, esto picaba como la mierda. Quería que se acabara ya. Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro— Cinco —oh, gracias a Cristo. Solo faltaba la caña.

—La caña Isabella, cuenta —sentí como cruzó mi trasero en una línea. Dolía tanto que grité: — ¡UNO! —estaba empezando a sollozar— ¡DOOS! —mierda, esto dolía— ¡TREEES! —golpeó mis piernas. ¡Y esto era ser suave? Joder, no quería que se pusiera dura— ¡CUATRO! —no podía sentir mi garganta, estaba dan reseca. Una más— ¡Cinco! — Dios, fui capaz. No podía soportar más, no podía recordar como terminé acostada en la mesa.

Grité cuando Emmett aplicó algún tipo de loción. No podía creer que no se me pasó por la cabeza usar la palabra de seguridad.

— La llevaré al baño. ¿Podrías conseguir alguna sumisa que la atienda, Rose? —le dijo.

— Claro, ya vuelvo —dijo Rose y salió.

— Lo hiciste bien, Isabella. Muy bien —dijo Emmett y besó mis labios con ternura—. No podrías haberlo hecho mejor, cariño —sonreí un poco.

Emmett me recogió y me llevó al estilo novia hacia el baño donde Alice estaba preparando la bañera. La vi añadir sales y aceites al agua. Emmett me bajó al agua caliente y no pude evitar gritar, ¡pero es que dolía tanto! —Shhh… yo sé cariño, pero el ardor se irá en un minuto. Cuida de ella Alice —lucía enojado mientras dejaba la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella? Nunca había visto Emmett tan molesto antes —murmuró mientras empezaba a bañarme.

— La verdad no tengo idea —susurré. Todo mi cuerpo ardía. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que Alice continuara, contenta que todo hubiese terminado.

Cuando salía de la bañera, Angela entró con ropas limpias para mí — ¿Qué carajos está pasando? —nos dijo a ambas.

Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

— Bella tiene que comer sola en su habitación hoy —Angela nos informó.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Alice. Yo estaba poniéndome la ropa. Eran parecidas a las de ayer.

— No importa. En serio, esto es lo que hay, no hacemos las reglas solo las cumplimos —dije. El no ver a Mike era una recompensa después de hoy. Estaba feliz de irme a mi habitación—. Ambas deberían irse a cenar antes de que se metan en problemas —les sonreí—. Oh, ¿Alice?

— ¿Dime? —dijo en voz baja.

— Gracias por cuidar de mí —le sonreí. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Se sentía bien ser abrazada, no había tenido uno en un largo rato.

— Por nada Bella. ¿Para qué están los amigos? —me sonrió— Vamos Ang, más nos vale irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos se fueron juntas y yo me fui a mi habitación.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, fue sopa y pan pero llenaban, y estaba agradecida de tener un tiempo a solas. Miraba al vació sin realmente pensar en algo. De alguna extraña forma me sentía relajada y cómoda. Sentía como si pertenecía aquí, antes de esta tarde estaba disfrutándolo, pero después de esta tarde era raro.

Escuché los tacones de Esme por el pasillo. Rápidamente me bajé de la cama y me posicioné.

— Apúrate y quítate la ropa. Inclínate para ponerte el tapón, Isabella, no tengo toda la noche —obviamente estaba molesta, de forma rápida hice lo que me dijo.

Sentí su mano en mi trasero, introdujo un dedo húmedo en mi ano. Traté de no moverme, ella hacía círculos, estirándome, metió otro dedo y sacaba y metía ambos. Introdujo un tapón grande en mí, me sentía llena y apretada. Lagrimas se agruparon en mis ojos y tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar.

— Vete a la cama ahora, Isabella —dijo con voz un poco más suave. Obedecí, me ató y me dejó sola. No podía creer lo agobiante que era este lugar.

Que Carlisle me follara por ahí iba a doler como el infierno. No sabía si podría manejarlo… esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de dormirme.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Acá les dejo otro capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve mil cosas que hacer; en uno de los reviews una chica me pregunto sobre la relación Carlisle-Edward espero que este capitulo responda tu pregunta bella, no quiero adelantarles nada, pero si no les gustan las escenas homosexuales absténganse de leer, están advertidas y no me odien no es mi historia yo solo traduzco. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y los que no pues también por pasarse._

 _Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme saber que les pareció._

CAP 15

EPOV

Día 7 - Domingo - Parte A

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando me deslicé en la bañera. Mis brazos estaban amarrados detrás de la espalda, por última vez, estaba tan dispuesto a deshacerme de estas ataduras, listo para una ducha privada en mi propia habitación. Era una de las cosas que más deseaba, bueno estaba en la lista después de todo.

El agua estaba tan caliente que quemaba y diablos se sintió increíble en mi carne. Me eché hacia atrás tanto como pude, incómodamente, cerrando los ojos de placer. Aprendí, que eran las cosas simples, los pequeños regalos, lo que hacían de ser un sub algo tan gratificante. Un simple gesto, un suave beso, una palabra amable, un baño caliente... todo esto hizo mi vida mejor. Trabajé como un bastardo para ganar mis recompensas.

Angela, la bonita sub con una dulce sonrisa, estaba sobre sus rodillas la lado de la bañera comiéndome con los ojos, le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mostrándole lo mucho que me gustó el hecho de que ella me mirase de esa forma. El hecho era una excelente sub, cuando llegara el momento seria recompensada.

-Lávalo bien Angela. Lo necesitamos listo para esta tarde- ordeno Esme mientas pasaba los dedos por mis omoplatos, su piel era tan suave que incluso con el más breve de los contactos hizo mi piel hormiguear de placer, lamí mis labios echando mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos aun cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Angela sobre mi piel, Esme salió de la habitación, cuando la puerta de cerro las manos de Angela bajaban por mi estómago, rozando mi semi erección, gemí en voz baja, hundiéndome un poco más en la bañera.

-¿Se siente bien?-, Preguntó en un susurro suave. Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, asintiendo ligeramente. Ella se rio, frotando el jabón sobre mi cara interna del muslo con una sonrisa dulce. Esme regresó más rápido de lo que pensé, poniendo fin a la exploración de las manos de Ángela, para mi decepción.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo cuando continuó trabajando, lavando y enjabonando cada parte de mi cuerpo en círculos lentos y cuidadosos. Era tan fácil perderse en mis pensamientos. Estaba tan aburrido. Más allá de aburrido. Sólo sabía que había hecho todo lo que había planeado y aun así no había nada que me entretuviese. Después de la escuela de derecho no sentía ni la aventura de buscar. Eso hasta que me enteré de este lugar, siempre había sido sexualmente aventurero y la palabra "abierto" ni siquiera empezaba a describirme. Era abiertamente bisexual y tenía muchos, muchos juguetes divertidos para jugar en mi arsenal. Era experimentado y bueno en lo que hacía. Puede que haya sido un poco arrogante, pero no me importaba. Decir que estaba demasiado confiado era un eufemismo. Esa fue una lección que aprendí rápidamente. Quería un desafío, estaba demasiado cómodo, quería esforzarme. Quería aprender. Quiero llegar a ser mejor. Es por eso que iba la escuela siempre lo disfrute, pero necesitaba un tipo diferente de escuela.

Tomé un taxi a la mansión, caminando con nada más que la ropa puesta y los zapatos en mis pies. Sabía lo que iba a comenzar y me había estado preparando desde hace dos semanas desde que había firmado, para este momento. Aun así, los nervios me consumían, no sabía si estaba listo para esto o no.

-No vas a hablar a partir de este momento, a menos que se te ordene, Edward- Dijo la mujer de cabello caramelo con voz exigente y fuerte. Estaba vestida de sexi, con cuero negro y alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar de plata, era delgado y delicado. Sus pechos parecían que en cualquier momento saltarían del cuero negro que los retenía, sus pechos rogaban ser besados, se aclaró la garganta desviando la atención de sus pechos –Tampoco puedes tocarte a ti mismo, ahora sígueme-.

No tocarme probablemente sería un problema si todas las mujeres iban vestidas como ella. No pude evitar sonreír mientras la veía mover su culo mientras sus tacones de aguja golpeaban el mármol. Destellos de piel de marfil entraron en mi punto de vista a cada paso, haciendo crecer la excitación. El temor ahora se había ido. Por el momento, al menos. Entramos en un gran estudio. Me recordó algo a Sherlock Holmes. Grande y muy bien diseñado, las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros con un escritorio de madera de gran tamaño. Uno de los hombres más hermosos que jamás había visto estaba sentado detrás de él, con los ojos a la deriva sobre algún tipo de papeleo.

No te vayas, Esme. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo-, dijo de manera uniforme, pero no se movió de su lugar. Leyó por unos cuantos minutos, dejándome confundido sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente terminó, puso los papeles hacia abajo y levantó la mirada, una sonrisa lenta difusión en su rostro. -Buenas noches, Edward-.

-Buenas noches-, le respondí automáticamente. Una expresión de descontento se apoderó de sus rasgos perfectos.

-Has oído las reglas antes de venir esta noche, te recordaron la más importantes cuando entraste por la puerta. ¿Tengo que marcar tu carne para que la recuerdes? No vas a hablar a menos que te dé permiso-.

Asentí con la cabeza, abriendo mis ojos por su amenaza, sabía que no me dañaría realmente, pero aun así.

-Bien. Ahora, desnúdate-.

Lo hice rápidamente, sacando mis jeans y mi camisas, ni siquiera había usado zapatos, opte por unas sandalias, sabía que no los usaría aquí de todos modos. La mujer, Esme, tomo mi ropa antes de desaparecer por una puerta lateral, mis ojos siguieron su culo mientras salía, dibujando otra sonrisa en mi cara. Casi grito por la sorpresa, cuando sentí la bofetada cruzar mi cara con fuerza.

-Los ojos en el suelo-.

Asentí de nuevo, guiando mis ojos directamente al mármol, vi sus pies mientras caminaba alrededor, examinadme, sentí como mi erección crecía bajo su escrutinio.

-Así que quieres ser un Dom Edward? Puedes responderme-.

-Sí-.

-Pero, vienes aquí solo. No puedes ser un Dom sin un sub- Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, rastrillando sobre mi carne. Sentí que mi cuerpo tenso mientras sus manos exploraban mi culo, masajeándolo -No creo que quieras control, Edward. Creo que piensas que esto es un juego. Algo divertido. ¿Crees que esto es lo que es esto? Un pequeño juego para entretenerte?-.

-No-, le susurré, sabiendo que probablemente no debería responder con la verdad. Su mano golpeó con fuerza contra mi culo, haciéndome gemir en sorpresa.

-No me mientas. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Voy a disfrutar el doblegarte, porque voy a hacerlo, Edward. Serás mío por completo antes de que te permita tener ningún tipo de control- Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios a mi oído, su aliento caliente fluyo sobre mi piel. -Pero, antes de eso pase, voy a tomarte. Voy a hacerte mi esclavo perfecto, voy a hacerte rogar-.

Mi polla se sacudió con sus palabras, mi pecho agitado. Esto no debería causarme las reacciones que sentía, estaba duro como una maldita roca. Vi los ojos de Carlisle sobre mí, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él sabía lo que estaba provocando en mí. Pero, había una razón para que él fuese el maestro. Él era el mejor en lo que hacía.

-Esme- llamó y la mujer se acercó, mirando divertida. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había entrado de nuevo. -Llévalo para prepararse y tráelo de vuelta aquí para mí-.

-Sí, señor-, dijo con una voz seductora y era imposible pasar por alto el intercambio entre ellos. Algo, hambre pasó a través de sus ojos. Yo sabía que él la quería y que él la tendría. Ella era suya.

-Las manos detrás de la cabeza-, dijo la mujer con firmeza. -Sígueme-.

Caminé detrás de ella, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, como se suponía mis ojos se fueron a sus piernas. Entró en una habitación y me fui detrás, a la espera de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Realmente no tenía idea de qué esperar. Sonreí por la emoción de ella. Me sorprendió ver este gran cuarto de baño. Fue increíble. Casi me recordó a una casa del siglo 18 que había visto una vez en un cuadro. Esperando en el interior había una hermosa morena con la cabeza gacha, los ojos mirando al suelo. Llevaba un vestido blanco precioso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Esme me empujó a la habitación, agarrando uno de mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza. - La mayoría de las veces Carlisle se encarga de sus subs el mismo, pero el quería que yo lo hiciera esta vez, ¿Sabes por qué, Edward?-, preguntó mientras cambiaba a la otra muñeca. Ella no esperó una respuesta. "Porque él piensa que está haciendo esto para llamar la atención. No te voy a dar la atención que buscas. Tú no eres más que un niño rico malcriado con demasiado tiempo libre. Si Carlisle no te doblega, yo voy a hacerlo con alegría-.

Sus palabras eran duras, pero no podía pensar en ellas cuando se dejó caer detrás de mí, esposando cada uno de mis tobillos en cuero suave. En realidad, se sentía bastante agradable. Casi jadeé cuando sentí sus pechos rozar contra mi culo mientras se levantaba. Su cuerpo apretado contra el mío y sus manos, se deslizó a mi frente, subiendo a mí pecho. "Si fueras mío me tomaría el tiempo para doblegarte y llegar a la sumisión. Total y completa. Quisiera que gatearas detrás de mí en todo momento, la mendicidad para complacerme- Sus dedos fueron a mis pezones y ella les pellizcaba, duro. Di un grito ahogado de nuevo, rodando los ojos poniéndolos en blanco -Pero, he de reconocer que para un niño tan bonito tienes una polla increíble. Yo espero que no sea como el arte-.

-El arte?- Dije sorprendido. Sus dedos retorcieron mis pezones duros, haciéndome casi gritar de dolor.

-Sí, el arte. Agradable a la vista, pero totalmente inútil -.

Quería decirle que yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no era inútil, pero no quería que pellizcara mis pezones de nuevo. Esposó las muñecas juntas antes de prácticamente empujarme en la bañera. Sus manos talentosas, me bañaron, dolorosamente lento, asegurándose de no pasar por alto ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Y entonces ella me ato a una mesa. Tuve que admitir que esto me asustó un poco. Esme se quedó de pie al lado de mi cabeza y mandó a la niña bonita de blanco, Angela, a afeitarme. Traté de alejarme, pero lo pensé mejor. Tenía un cuchillo afilado muy cerca de algo importante y si algo ocurría, esta "experiencia de aprendizaje" no tendría sentido. Entonces me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Cerré los ojos mientras mis labios se separaron, mi respiración de tornaba pesada. Sentí las manos de Esme en mis hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Ella chasqueó la lengua encima de mis labios antes de besarlos, gemí en su boca mientras trataba de profundizar el beso. Ella se alejó antes de que pudiera.

Esme sonrió, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con los dedos. -No puedo esperar para sentir tu boca en mi coño.-dijo apretando los labios a mi oído, besándolo antes de hablar de nuevo.-Realmente lo esperare con ansias-.

Después de mí espuma con loción, Esme me llevó de vuelta al estudio con Carlisle, no sabía lo que iba a suceder todavía. Una vez más Carlisle estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en algo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sonrió y se levantó.

-Él está listo?-.

-Sí, señor-, dijo Esme mientras caminaba hacia él, dejándome completamente en el olvido en el medio de la habitación, con una erección que dolía y completamente desnudo.

-Buena chica-, dijo en un suave gemido mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella se empujó contra su cuerpo antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Él gimió de sorpresa y se apoderó de su culo firme. El fuego entre ellos podría tocarse y seguro te quemaría. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. Iba a gritar si no me corría pronto.

-¿Él te enciende?- Le oí susurrar. Abrí los ojos ante las palabras y miraba con curiosidad, lo hice justo a tiempo para ver a su asentir con la cabeza lentamente, sus dedos enterrados en su pelo.

-Sí ...-.

Agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró de nuevo con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Yo sabía que él estaba mordiéndola por su expresión. Parecía que no estaba segura de si era bueno o malo.

-Pequeña puta sucia. Yo soy el único hombre por el que tienes permitido calentarte, Eres mía. ¿Tengo que recordártelo otra vez?- Ella no dijo nada. Su mano golpeó su culo y me miró con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía ligeramente. Era muy sexy. -Te quiero en mi habitación en un cuarto de hora. Desnuda y en posición. Al final de la noche, no olvidaras a quien perteneces, ANDA!-.

Yo hubiera pensado que correría, asustada por la ira, en cambio salió con confianza, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ella quería eso. Me preguntaba si en realidad la había calentado en absoluto o que simplemente me estaba utilizando para darle celos. No importaba en ambos sentidos. No me importaba.

-Pon tus manos sobre el escritorio y agacharse!- gritó después de que la puerta cerrada. Me acerqué a la mesa e hice lo que dijo. Se acercó y me dio una palmada en el culo duro, haciendo que mis caderas empujaran hacia delante. Mi polla dura golpeó contra mi estómago. Se puso de pie detrás de mí, presionando sus caderas a mi culo mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de mi polla. Gemí, empujando mis caderas hacia atrás.

-¿Te excita que mi esposa quiera follar contigo? Empezó a tirar de mi polla dura, su erección rozaba mi culo a través de sus pantalones de cuero. Gemí suavemente sólo para ser recompensado con un tirón brusco. Di un grito ahogado, mordiéndome el labio. Necesitaba aprender a controlar mis ruidos.

-Déjame decirte algo, muchacho. Ella es mía. Yo la controlo. Ella estará en mi habitación, esperando a que yo termine contigo, nunca serás tan bueno como yo, nunca vas a ser tan fuerte, nunca serás lo suficientemente hombre. Si resistes la primera semana, me sorprendería-.

Fue entonces cuando dejó de ser un desafío y se convirtió en una misión. Yo le pruebe lo contrario.

-En tu informe dijiste que disfrutabas que te follaran el culo ¿Es esto cierto? Puedes hablar-.

-Sí,- gemí. Él tiró de mi polla de nuevo casi con violencia y tuve que apretar los dientes. -Si amo-.

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Edward? Voy a hacer que te corras en mi mano y luego voy a untarle toda tu corrida en mi polla- agarró un puñado de mi pelo y tiró con fuerza. Cerré los ojos, dolía -Y luego voy a meter mi polla gruesa y dura en tu culo tan duro que pedirás clemencia, las lágrimas correrán por tus ojos cuando trates de mantener el equilibrio, tu culo me recordara por semanas-.

Cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó casi grito, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante en señal de derrota. Traté de evitarlo pero sus manos eran muy talentosas, junto a sus palabras fue demasiado. Fiel a su palabra, oí como desabrochaba sus pantalones y soltaba un suave gemido mientras regaba mi corrida por su polla. Pensar en ella, la imagen mental era suficiente para que mi excitación creciera de nuevo. Sentí la punta gruesa de su polla en mi espina dorsal, antes de que la enterrara por completo en mí. Era mucho más fácil de lo que debería haber sido. Estaba demasiado excitado y relajado, para sentir cualquier tipo de tensión en mi cuerpo. Mezclado con su astucia, fue una de las sensaciones más increíbles que jamás había tenido, hasta ese momento.

-Joder, te sientes bien-, gruñó, agarrando mis caderas y adentrándose en mí con una fuerza increíble.

Él tenía razón, mi culo lo iba a recordar por semanas. Carlisle continuó moviéndose y mi erección crecía. Era demasiado. Demasiado bueno. Se sentía tan bien dentro de mí.

-No puedes correrte-, gimió en mi oído apretando y hundiéndose más profundo en mi culo.

Sentí que mis ojos rodaban, se ponían en blanco, mi boca abierta dejando escapar un grito silencioso. Las únicas cosas que podía oír era el sonido de palmadas en la piel contra la piel y las uñas, ya que se clavaron en la madera de la mesa.

-Maldición- grite mientras mi orgasmo rasgó a través de mí, mis rodillas cedieron, el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y caí sobre el escritorio. Carlisle seguía penetrándome salvajemente, me sostuvo por las caderas para que no me moviera. Empecé a llorar, sin saber si yo sería capaz de aguantar más. Sentí una eternidad pasar hasta que finalmente rugió mientras se corría dentro de mí , cuando se alejó colocándose de nuevo sus pantalones caí de rodillas al suelo, me temblaban las piernas por el orgasmo anterior y mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

-Te ves hermoso así. Espero verte así más a menudo -, reflexionó, pasándome los dedos por el pelo como si fuera un perro. Yo jadeaba, mis manos eran lo único que me evitaba caer completamente al suelo. Apoyé la cabeza contra el escritorio, sin importarme que estaba ligeramente pegajosa. Carlisle se alejó de mí, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Organiza una sesión con Rosalie. Tiene que aprender autocontrol. Él tiene que ver lo que se siente al ser realmente jodido-.

Salí de mis pensamientos por la vos ronroneante de Esme en mi oído, sexy y suave, sus manos se arrastraron por mis hombros.

-¿En qué estás pensando que tienes la polla tan dura?- Había casi una risa en su voz. Ella llevo mi lóbulo entre sus labios y mordió con fuerza. Contuve mi gemido, esperando que dijera que tenía permiso para hablar. -Mm, un buen chico. Habla, Edward. Dime qué tiene esa enorme polla tuya tan duro-.

-Usted, señora-, le dije con los ojos cerrados. No era totalmente una mentira, pero sabía que era lo que Esme quería oír. Si ella me pidió que la alagara, lo haría.

-Eso me agrada mucho-, dijo con dulzura, su lengua chasqueando sobre mi lóbulo -has sido un buen esclavo. Creo que se merece una recompensa-.

Mi estómago saltó ante la idea de una recompensa. Sentí como Esme sonreía contra mi piel, sus manos deslizándose por mi pecho hasta mis pezones. Ella les pellizcó suavemente al mismo tiempo que pensaba. Me di cuenta de que esto era improvisado y no tenía nada planeado. Quería hacerlo bien para mí.

.Angela, desnúdate y metete en la bañera, monta su polla hasta que se corra-

Observé con gran atención como Angela se desnudó para mí, era una muchacha hermosa. Delgada y suave con ojos amables. Poco a poco se metió en la bañera, su coño estaba a meras pulgadas de distancia de mi cara. Suave y rosa, no me pude resistir inclinándose hacia adelante y besarla, casi castamente.

-Disfrutas de agradar a los demás, incluso si es tu recompensa, ¿verdad, Edward?- Sabía que no debía hablar. –Vas a ser un excelente maestro. Adelante, cómele el coño a Angela, agradécele por lo que está a punto de hacer Edward, Angela ofrécele una mejor vista-.

Angela levantó la pierna casi tímidamente hasta el borde de la bañera. Yo sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por si podría caerse. Si pudiera usar mis manos me habría asegurado de eso no sucediera, era una lástima, podía hacer muchas cosas, además de mantener firme su posición. Empecé primero cubriéndola de besos, sus labios suaves y su entrada, antes de poner más presión. Jadeos suaves salieron de Angela, cuando mi lengua se deslizó sobre su clítoris. Me dieron ganas de agradarla aún más, cloque mi nariz en su clítoris, pase mi lengua por su centro, enterrando mi cara en sus piernas.

-Oh, Edward, me gustaría que pudieras ver su rostro. Estás haciéndola gozar tanto ¿Quieres saber lo bien que se siente?- Asentí con la cabeza con furia, los ojos cerrados, envolviendo mi lengua en su clítoris -Habla, Angela. Dile-.

-Oh ... Oh .. joder ... Se siente tan bien. Lo amo. Me encanta cuando lames mi clítoris así. Me encanta tu boca. Uhh ...-

-Ruégale. Ruégale que continúe-.

-Edward, por favor!-.

-Hazlo mejor que eso- Junto a sus palabras escuche una bofetada y el cuerpo de Angela se movió encima de mí, sus jugos fluían de su coño, ella estaba por correrse, sabía lo que iba a hacer para hacer que se corriese, pero quería ori las palabras primero. Quería escuchar su ruego.

-¡Por favor! Por favor, Edward! Cómeme jodeme con tu boca! ¡Por favor!- Las palabras salieron en un susurro de sus dientes apretados. Sus muslos temblaban con el esfuerzo, su cuerpo palpitante encima de mi boca.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a rogarle. Me aseguraré de que estés de rodillas para el muy pronto-. Esme le dijo al mismo tiempo que estaba mordiendo su clítoris, tirando de él con fuerza en mi boca.

-¡OH! ¡Joder!- "Ella gritó, sus manos enterradas en mi cabello simplemente para mantener el equilibrio. -Gracias .. gracias ... gracias ...- Ella casi cantaba en un gemido sin aliento.

-¿A quién estas dándole las gracias, Angela?-

-A usted, señora-

-A quien deberías agradecerle es a Edward. Ahora salta sobre su polla y agradécele apropiadamente por todo el placer que te dio-.

Angela se metió en el agua encima de mí con un pequeño gemido, su cabeza arrullador de vuelta en placer. Con una mano rápida se estabilizó mi erección y se puso encima de mí. Ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para hacer palanca, ayudando a sí misma a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás encima de mí. Sus pechos se balanceaban en frente de mis labios. Me incliné y besé cada uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolos antes de dejar que la sensación se apoderara de mi. Me recosté en la bañera de nuevo, mis ojos enroscado con el placer. Quería ir más rápido, hacer más, hacer cualquier cosa. Levanté mis caderas hacia arriba, tratando de conseguir el mejor ángulo posible.

Sentí el calor del cuerpo de Esme detrás de mí mientras se hundió sobre sus rodillas detrás de mí. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, sus labios en mi oreja.

-Dios, Edward. Te ves tan putamente caliente, pero, quieres más, ¿no? ¿Quieres tomar el control de ella, ¿no? Quieres poner tus manos en las caderas, obligarla a ir más rápido. Quieres decirle que acelere. Para tomar tu polla tan duro como sea posible. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome los labios para no gritar de placer.

-Puedo verlo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. En la forma en que tu cuerpo se mueve. Usted quiere estar en control. Y si fuera por mí, te lo daría-

Sonreí ante sus palabras, incline la cabeza hacia atrás más lejos. ¿Había realmente ganado mi fortaleza ante sus ojos? Tenía la esperanza de que si.

Angela estaba jadeando y gimiendo mientras escuchaba, su cuerpo acelerando como su agarre se apretó. Esme pasó las manos más allá de Angela y abajo de mi pecho. Sus pechos apretados contra mi espalda. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Esme mientras observaba.

-La idea de que seas un Dom, Edward... Me pone tan jodidamente mojada, la idea de servirte, quiero que me domines, quiero que me castigues, quiero que me azotes el culo hasta que esté de color purpura-

Sus palabras inculcaron una confianza en mí. Quería verme teniendo el control? Yo podia hacer eso. Actué antes de que pudiera pensar en ello y cambiar de opinión. Rápidamente me volví la cabeza y capture sus labios, dándole tanta pasión como pude. Quería demostrarle que podía ser fuerte, incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda. Creo que he demostrado que también. Ella abrió la boca en busca de aire mientras se alejaba, su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Angela chilló al vernos y sus músculos se tensaron. Se sentía increíble, pero me contuve. Quería que esto durara más tiempo. Mis ojos se encontraron con Esme, sin vacilar. Ella sonrió con malicia, inclinándose hacia delante para darme un casto beso en los labios antes de limpiar su lápiz de labios de mi boca con sus dedos.

-No puedo esperar a mañana, Edward. No puedo esperar para ser tuyo. No puedo esperar a que me hagas tu juguete. Cualquiera de los subs se arrastraria sobre sus manos y rodillas durante meses sólo para tener la oportunidad de estar contigo por una hora... "Ella habló más, pero mi mente empezó a preguntarse. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ellos realmente lo harían? Incluso la hermosa nueva sub? El pensamiento de Bella en esta posición en lugar de Angela hizo que mi polla contrajese violentamente. Ella parecía diferente de los demás de alguna manera. Pero, era increíble con su boca. Yo había tratado de detener mi orgasmo con todo mi control, pero una vez que me miré en sus profundos ojos marrones, su cara inocente... Acabe perdido. Si fuese un idiota, diría que estaba tratando de salvarla del castigo, pero no, no lo hacía.

Entonces me acordé de cómo se sentía su coño. Ella era lo más apretado que he tenido el privilegio de llenar. La mirada de miedo en sus ojos me hizo querer tratarla como vidrio. Frágil y rompible. Por mucho que quería embestir en ella hasta correrme, sabía que no podía. Aún no. No estaba preparada para eso. Ella era demasiado delicada para eso. Y por mucho que odie a Carlisle en el momento en que tomó esa delicada niña y la follo hasta correrse, tuve que admitir que era una cosa hermosa. El aspecto que tenía cuando llegó era... indescriptible.

Rugí cuando mi orgasmo atravesó mi cuerpo. Con imágenes de Isabella, la hermosa, tímida, casi virginal sub alrededor de mi cerebro. Gemí y apreté los dientes, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en total agrado. Jadeé en respiraciones pesadas, tratando de frenar mis latidos. Traté de encontrar algún tipo de control. No tenía ninguno cuando se trataba de Bella. Angela se desplomó pesadamente contra mi pecho, sus pechos desnudos abarrotados contra mi carne. Apoyé la cabeza contra la de ella, presionando mis labios en su pelo. La dulzura sólo duró un minuto antes de que ella se sacudiera y se sentara. -Gracias, Edward- susurró casi con timidez.

Se puso de pie lentamente, con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas. Sonreí, feliz con el hecho de que yo ocasionara eso en a ella. No yo, puesto que apenas moví, pero aun así. Era bueno saber que se sentía bien por mi culpa. Angela salió, su cuerpo chorreando mientras se hundió hasta el suelo a esperar instrucciones de Esme. Esme se levantó y se acercó a ella, pasó los dedos por el pelo casi amorosamente. Esme tenía una expresión casi pacífica en su cara ahora por alguna razón. "Angela, sécate y ayuda a Edward, el tiene una sesión con Carlisle lo está esperando-.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, tratamos de hacer esto lo más pronto posible y de hecho el capítulo está desde hace más de un mes pero por distintos problemas no se había podido subir.  
Disfruten _

_(Traducción de_ _ **Lina0321**_ _)_

 **Cap. 16**

 **Carlisle POV - CPOV**

 **Día 7**

Suspiré de alivio cuando entré en mi habitación privada. Había sido un día muy largo y yo estaba más que agotado. Siempre he odiado salir de la escuela, pero tenía asuntos que atender que necesitan mi atención personal. A veces cuando quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

A medida que aflojaba la corbata sentí como cada parte de mí estaba tensa y a punto de estallar por la tensión. Necesitaba relajarme si quería conciliar el sueño de verdad esta noche en absoluto. Sopesé mis opciones; una copa, una ducha o podría hacer algo un poco más divertido...

Diversión definitivamente.

Caminé hacia el intercomunicador, presioné el botón rojo y esperé a que alguien contestara.

— ¿Sí, Amo? —la encantadora voz femenina dijo, prácticamente pidiendo por sexo.

— Quiero que traigan a Edward a mi cuarto privado de inmediato —ordené con fuerza.

— Sí, Señor.

Esme siempre era rápida, demoró menos de 10 minutos en tocar mi puerta.

— Pasa —estirándome en mi cómoda cama, el lugar que había escogido para esperar por mi entretenimiento de la noche.  
Esme entró sin decir palabra, vestida con un hermoso vestido de seda negra. Edward se puso frente a ella, completamente desnudo, sus ojos bajos y sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensara hermosamente.

— De rodillas, Edward —le dije inmediatamente entró. Él cayó instantáneamente, sus ojos en el suelo. Curvé mi dedo a mi esposa —. Ven aquí

Se acercó sensualmente hacía mí, una sonrisa descarada en su cara. La llevé a mis brazos, sosteniéndola fuerte contra mi pecho. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sus labios presionaron mi oído. — Te extrañé hoy.

— Yo también te extrañé —le susurré y besé su cuello, saboreando su dulce y salado sabor.

— ¿Puedo dormir mañana en tu habitación? —preguntó con evidente anhelo en su voz.

Me eché atrás pensando en su petición — ¿Por qué no duermo yo en la tuya? — sonrió abiertamente y presionó sus labios rosados contra los míos. Esme siempre disfrutaba cuando actuaba como su sumiso. Era extraño, pero yo también lo disfrutaba. De todas formas era suyo, y ella lo sabía. Ella me poseía en cada forma que importaba.

— Te amo, cariño —dije con un hosco susurro antes de besarla.

— También te amo. Disfruta —dijo juguetona. Sabía que tenía un flechazo por tipos como Edward, no podía culparla, yo también disfrutaba bastante de su compañía.

— Tal vez deberías unirte la próxima vez… —le guiñé y sonreí cuando su rostro se volvió rojo. Sabía que estaba anhelando ese momento, sus dos juguetes favoritos a su merced por horas— Vete a dormir, mi pequeña sucia nena.

— Si, Amo —dijo sin aliento antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome solo con mi nuevo proyecto favorito: Edward.

— Tu polla ya está dura —musité mientras me recostaba al final de la cama—. ¿Por qué? Responde verbalmente.

Él lamió sus labios lentamente antes de hablar— Usted luce muy bien en ese traje.

Sonreí. Tenía que admitir que este era mi traje favorito. Italiano, hecho a la medida, con un chaleco de cuatro botones y una corbata de seda roja hecha a mano. Realmente esperaba que no lo arruinara esta noche.

— Gatea hacia mí —ordené.

Cada línea de su cuerpo era como una obra de arte mientras se acercaba. Era hermoso. Él me recordaba a un depredador dirigiéndose hacia su presa, jugando con ella. Podía decir por su mirada que así se sentía, tenía que cambiar eso.

Saqué mi dura polla de mis pantalones, dejando mi ropa puesta. Lo masajeé por un largo minuto, haciendo que se endureciera más mientras él se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a mis pies, lo agarré por el cabello.

— Abre.

Su boca se abrió y mi polla se vio envuelta en su boca caliente. Se sentía tan bien. Tenía una de las mejores bocas de cualquier sub que he tenido, incluyendo a mi querida esposa. Edward ansiosamente me tragó, chasqueando la lengua arriba y abajo de mi eje antes de rozar sus dientes. De cierta forma fue tan agresivo cuando hizo eso. Moví mis dedos a su cabello y empecé a follar su boca.

— Se siente tan putamente bien —gruñí, cerrando mis ojos. Edward Gimió sobre mi polla, las vibraciones fueron directo a mis pelotas —. Mierda —gemí—. Así se hace.

No quería terminar tan rápido así que halé su cabeza, respirando fuertemente. No pude evitar notar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios. Lo halé por el cabello hacía arriba para estar frente a frente, sus ojos desafiantes mirando los míos.

— Tienes tanto espíritu. Demasiado. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

Me quité con rudeza la corbata, le di la vuelta, até sus manos con la corbata y con fuerza con mi pie separé sus piernas. Lo forcé a doblarse hacia adelante sobre el edredón de seda. Su perfecto trasero desprotegido y listo para mí. Lo golpeé fuerte con mi mano antes de decidir qué hacer con él. Había tantas cosas divertidas que hacer en esta posición. Azoté su otra mejilla, lamiendo mis labios.

Jugué con mis dedos por la apertura de su hermoso trasero, jugando con él antes de bajar mis manos a sus bolas, masajeándolas. Vi a Edward retorcerse de placer tratando de no hacer ruido. Me incliné y besé su espalda antes de ordenarle ponerse de rodillas en la cama.

Luchó con la idea un momento antes de obedecer. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensos. Masajeé su culo, besé una de sus nalgas, mordiendo su piel rosada.

— Voy a meter mi polla en tu apretado culo tan duro… Me encanta como está preparado para mi polla, y tú también ¿no es así? Tú amas que meta mi polla en tu lindo culo, ¿cierto? Respóndeme, Edward. Dime cuanto te gusta.

— Me encanta jodidamente —mis manos se deslizaron a sus pelotas, tirando con brusquedad—. Oh, joder. ¡Por favor!

¿Por favor qué, zorra sucia?

Quiero su polla

¿Dónde la quieres? —jugué con mis dedos en su entrada

Quiero su polla en mi culo. ¡Por favor! —jadeó, echándose hacia atrás, rozando mi mano. Sonreí, inclinándome para morder su trasero de nuevo.

Cuando me alejé y gruñó no pude evitar reír. Él estaba tan caliente, pero tendría que esperar un momento si quería que esto fuera bueno para alguno de los dos.

Fui al gabinete y cogí mi lubricador favorito. Tendría que ser bueno para esto. Hice de ponérmelo en la polla todo un show, vi como en sus ojos crecía el deseo. Me acerqué por un lado de la cama dejando mi polla peligrosamente cerca de su cara. —Tal vez debería debería yo encargarme con mis manos y venirme en tu linda cara, así sabrías a quien perteneces. ¿A quién perteneces, Edward?

— A usted, Señor. Le pertenezco a usted.

Recorrí la punta húmeda de mi polla sobre sus labios — Me aseguraré que nunca lo olvides.

Me puse detrás de él y pasé mi polla entre sus nalgas. Mis ojos rodaron ante el placer del movimiento y un gran suspiro dejó mis labios. Con una mano sostenía fuerte sus muñecas y con otra sostenía mi polla, guiándola lentamente dentro de su culo.

— ¡Joder! —le gritó a las sabanas.

Inmediatamente azoté su trasero, dejando una gran marca roja — ¿Acaso dije que podías hablar? Hazlo de nuevo sin permiso y no serás capaz de caminar mañana.

Él respiró profundo, enterrando su cara en las sabanas. Posé ambas de mis manos en sus caderas, embistiéndolo una y otra vez.  
No puedo describir qué se siente estar dentro de él. Caliente, excitante cuando él me exprimía. Pero como antes, aún no estaba listo para terminar.

— No te puedes venir hasta que te lo ordene, Edward —dije en un gruñido, aumentado la velocidad. Tenía que tener mi liberación primero que él.

Él estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de no hacerlo. Era hermoso como se sometía a mí. Era un excelente sumiso. No podía esperar a ver cómo sería como Dom. Estaba incluso dispuesto a ser su sub uno o dos tardes con tal de descubrirlo.

Lo embestí con fuerza sabiendo que no me faltaba mucho. La sensación era muy fuerte y muy buena. Gemí en placer, sintiendo como el sudor formaba pequeñas gotas en mi frente. Mis ojos se cerraron, mis uñas se incrustaron en su suave carne.

— ¡JODER! —grité, echando hacía atrás mi cabeza mientras salía de él, esparciendo mi semen caliente sobre su lindo y blanco trasero. Mi semen lucía también sobre él.

Con mi mano unté su entrada; introduje fácilmente un dedo —Te comportaste tan bien al no venirte —él presionó su trasero contra mi mano, empujando mi dedo más adentro—. ¿Quieres venirte, zorra? ¿Quieres que mis talentosas manos te hagan venir?

Él asintió con ganas, moviéndose hacia atrás nuevamente. Introduje otro dedo mientras cogía su polla y empezaba a masajearlo.

— Puedes venirte cuando desee —dije besando su espalda, lamiendo y mordiendo a veces.  
Amo verte así, Edward. Eres tan hermoso. Te tendría a mis pies todos los días si pudiera. Te daría tanto placer si fueras un chico bueno. ¿Serías mi chico bueno, Edward?

Él Asintió nuevamente, su pecho agitado. Estaba tan cerca y podía notarlo. La vista me hizo ponerme duro de nuevo. Quería llevarlo al límite, quería que perdiera sus sentidos y se rindiera por completo.

— Sé que lo eres —aceleré —. Que hermosa polla, entiendo por qué Esme ama tenerla en su boca. ¿Sabes que fantasea con tenerla dentro suyo? En su boca, en su hermoso y rosado coño y luego en su apretado culo. Ella se toca pensando en tu polla. Tal vez debería dejarla que te tenga por una semana, como su mascota, servirle a ella y solo a ella. Sé que quiere montar tu boca por horas.

Sonreí al verlo arquearse, retorcerse y venirse sobre las sabanas. Bueno, al menos no ensució mi traje, pensé con ironía. Pasaron varios minutos antes que su respiración volviera a su normalidad. Saqué mis dedos y antes de retirarme por completo masajeé sus pelotas una vez más. Guarde mi polla en mis pantalones, la cual estaba nuevamente dura.

Desamarré mi corbata de sus manos y la tiré a la mesa. Fui hacía el intercomunicador. Una vez más Esme respondió — ¿Si, Señor?

— Necesito que lleves a Edward a su habitación.

— En seguida, Señor.

Lavé mis manos mientras esperaba que mi esposa viniese. Fue más rápida que antes al no tener que ir por alguien más, unos minutos después estaba en mi puerta esperando pacientemente por mis instrucciones.

Sus ojos iban entre Edward y yo, sus mejillas se llenaron de color por la excitación que le generaban sus pensamientos. Ella podía ver lo que le había hecho y le encantaba. Mi polla se tensó en mi pantalón y supe que mi plan no había salido como quise. Necesitaba otra liberación y sabía a quién tenía que dársela.

Caminé hacía Esme y la tomé en mis brazos, besándola tan fuerte como pude. Tenía que tenerla. Lo que le había dicho a Edward había hecho algo en mí y necesitaba sentirla.

Rompí la parte superior de su vestido, exponiendo sus pezones duros. Los pellizqué y retorcí, bajé mi cabeza y empecé a succionarlos. Mordí uno de ellos fuerte, ganándome un sonoro gemido de Esme.

— Llevaras a Edward a su habitación y te quiero de regreso aquí, desnuda y en tus rodillas —retorcí uno de sus pezones mojados, con tanta fuerza como pude y le susurré al oído: — Vas a limpiar mi cuerpo y luego voy a usar el tuyo para ensuciarme nuevamente.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola a todos, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia original en inglés es de_ _ **TheSpoilItOne**_ _y_ _ **Footroza**_ _y los personajes ya saben a quién adjudicárselos._

 _NT: Hola a todos por aca, después de demasiado tiempo sin siquiera abrir mi perfil en fanfic he decidido continuar la historia, claro si todavía hay gente dispuesta a leerla, asi que hagamos algo dejen RR en caso que quiera continuación, mientras mas RR dejen mas frecuentes serán los capítulos, tengo varios ya traducidos asi que depende de ustedes. Alguna sugerencia, queja o cualquier cosa déjenmela saber. Besoos!_

 _Desde ya les advierto que los capítulos que siguen contienen mucho Lemmon explicito y algo rudo así que si no les va mucho el tema déjenlo aca, leen bajo su responsabilidad._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

CAP 17

JPOV

Día 7 - Domingo

Desperté antes que Victoria y decidí darle una pequeña sorpresa, despertarla de una manera especial. Empujando mi polla en su boca. Suavemente le di la vuelta sobre su espalda para que fuese más fácil. Ella me sonrió y se estiró, le sonreí mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre su cuello pasando los dedos por su pelo.

-Buenos días, Victoria.- sonrió mientras abría la boca para contestar lo que aproveche para empujar mi polla en su garganta sin advertencia alguna, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras cerraba los míos, deleitándome en lo cálida y húmeda que estaba su boca mientras comenzaba a chupar mi polla, me incline más hacia delante tratando de llegar más profundo en su garganta, cuando comenzó a luchar con la sensación de arcadas.

-Relajate, Victoria.- estaba harto de su actitud, podía hacerlo! Lo había hecho ayer por el amor de Dios.

Sonreí ante la idea de hacer esto todas las mañanas. Necesitaba entrenarla para que despertara antes que yo y chupara mi polla, sería mi nuevo despertador. Era una de las primeras cosas a las qque quería que Bella se comprometiera, tal vez podría esperar su turno. Con ese pensamiento mi pene se estremeció. Empecé a follar su boca más y más rápido, cada vez más cerca de correrme, solté un gruñido cuando me vine en su garganta, estaba luchando para tragar pero no me moví para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación. Ella tragaría cada gota y luego limpiaría mi polla, cuando termino y su respiración estuvo bajo control, me chupó de nuevo y gemí. Joder, esto era genial! Saqué mi polla de su pequeña boca caliente y le di la vuelta en la cama, tirando de ella contra mí. Me incliné hacia ella, hablando en su oído.

-Te acostumbrarás Victoria. Sólo tienes que aprender a tragar y a respirar por la nariz. Ah, y no entrar en pánico. Creo que con un par de veces más que te ayude y deberías ser capaz de hacerlo por ti misma-. Ella se acercó más a mí y me recordó el dildo que tenía en el culo, deslicé mi mano hacia abajo y acaricie sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, ¿eh?-

-Por favor, James- ella gimió. Mi pene se estremeció ante el pensamiento de ella rogándome, me gustó mucho. Necesitaba hacer que ella suplicara, rogándome que parara, pedir que la dejara correrse, mi pene estaba doliendo de nuevo. Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma. ¡Mierda! Me di la vuelta y deje caer mi mano golpeando la maldita cosa, para callarla. Victoria suspiró y empezó a levantarse.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-, Le dije mientras agarraba su brazo.

-Tengo trabajo, recuerdas?-, Dijo mientras me miraba con confusión. Joder, me había olvidado de eso. Odiaba su puto trabajo. Ahora ya no había tiempo para coger.

-Me había olvidado- Dije, poniendo cara de perrito triste. -Me quedé con ganas de pasar el día en la cama contigo- Me quejé.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. -Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir.-

"Será mejor que saque el dildo de tu trasero o te gustaría llevarlo a trabajar hoy?- Bueno, eso no era una mala idea. Tenía la esperanza de hacerla caminar con molestias luego de poner mi polla en su culo esta mañana, que llevara el dildo al trabajo sería un buen recordatorio, ya que ahora no tenía tiempo y que tendría que posponer mi plan original para esta noche.

-De ninguna manera!- Ella se rió. Qué pensaba que estaba bromeando?

-No quieres un recordatorio de mí mientras estás trabajando?-, Le dije, besando su cuello mientras se acurrucaba.

-No necesito un recordatorio, James. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.- Ella volvió la cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra mí. La besé con fuerza. Yo quería que ella supiera que era mía.

-¿Estás seguro?- Me dijo que su culo le dolía, así que agarrando el extremo del dildo lo moví varias veces adentro y fuera de ella.

-¡Ay! James, que me duele- empezó a lloriquear. No dejé de empujar y tirar del dildo dentro y fuera de ella. Me incliné y la besé, obligándola a enterrar su cabeza en las almohadas para no escuchar sus quejas, quería que ella se sintiera dolor, un recordatorio de mí todo el día en el trabajo, para que no me olvidara. No podía verla hoy. Tenía que conducir a la escuela y conocer Carlisle. Finalmente saque el dildo de ella y le di una bofetada culo, liberándola.

-Habrá más de eso esta noche- Sonreí antes de rodar fuera de la cama y dirigirme hacia la ducha.

Sabia por Laurent que los Dom en la escuela iban de negro, así que pensé que podría vestir de negro hoy para la reunión que tenía con Carlisle, quería ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de Bella, no quería que se demorara demasiado, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Bella bien entrenada para que me ayudara con el entrenamiento de Victoria. Deje a Victoria en la casa para que pudiera prepararse para el trabajo y después volviera a la casa; tenía un par de horas libres antes de mi reunión con Carlisle, decidí investigar un poco en internet sobre las técnicas de contención y seguridad, cada vez me excitaba más lo que había encontrado, no podía esperar a tenerla de regreso, necesitaba presionar a Carlisle para que terminara con su entrenamiento lo más rápido posible y así no tener que representar el papel de novio con Victoria por mucho más tiempo. Bella se daría cuenta que representaba el papel de Dom muy pronto, tenía que actuar así delante de Carlisle, era mucho más fácil por la regla de no hablar y de no mirar a las personas a los ojos.

Laurent y yo teníamos meses planeando esto, mi única preocupación era Aro, me preocupaba que un día le diera por aparecer y mi historia se fuera al traste, Laurent me había asegurado que esto no ocurriría, que nunca había estado en la escuela y realmente esperaba que siguiera de esa manera. Hice un cita con la empresa de seguridad que estuve investigando por internet, para el próximo miércoles para un presupuesto, y así tenerlo instalado en un par de semana si todo iba bien. Fijándome en la hora, me di cuenta que debía ponerme en marcha, cogí las llaves del coche, Salí de casa tome rumbo a la escuela. Me hubiese gustado que estuviese cerca de casa, para así poderla visitar regularmente, pero esto podría aumentar las posibilidades de ser atrapados y estaba tan cerca de que mi plan diera resultado que podía saborearlo, tenía que calmarme antes de echar todo a perder.

Conduje hasta la verja principal, apretando el botón principal, estaba mucho más nervioso, que la vez que deje a Bella, en ese momento estaba seguro de que iba a entrar y hacer lo que le dijera, siempre lo hacía con la cantidad suficiente de persuasión. Esto era diferente, ahora debía engañar a Carlisle. Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento de la mansión y Carlisle en persona me recibió, lo reconocí por una foto que Laurent me había mostrado de él.

-Hola, soy James- Dije con mucho respeto a Carlisle. Extendí la mano para estrechar su mano.

-Carlisle- dijo, sacudiendo la mano con firmeza. –Me han hablado mucho de usted, James- tenía la esperanza de poder usar esto ahora, asentí hacia el –Las personas entrenadas directamente por Aro son contadas- Joder, espero que Laurent no lo haya jodido por esto. Recorrimos el camino hacia la puerta de la escuela, luego dentro Carlisle me condujo por un pasillo, hacia la misma habitación que había visitado ayer, Carlisle hizo una seña para que entrara. Laurent había dicho que nunca había conocido a Aro, mantenía la esperanza de que a Carlisle no se le ocurriera comprobar el hecho que el supuestamente había recibido entrenamiento directamente de este, Laurent dijo que no lo haría y que no era necesario puesto que el se había encargado de eso, pero aun asi estaba nervioso, necesitaba que esto funcionara.

-Sígueme. Estoy seguro de que sabes que ella no puede saber que tu estas aquí- Dijo con calma.

-Gracias por permitirme ver a Isabella- dije -La he echado mucho de menos y sólo ha estado una semana-.

-Sí, es difícil estar lejos de tu pareja, no importa el tipo- Dijo Carlisle.

-No puedo esperar hasta que pueda tocarla de nuevo, cuando pueda ayudar en su formación. No sé cómo voy a soportarlo- esperaba que Carlisle se estuviese tragando todo esto, Carlisle me miró y sonrió. "Eso será pronto, tan pronto como se pueda- Accionó un interruptor al igual que Laurent había hecho ayer y allí, delante de mí estaba un hombre enorme de pie al otro lado del cristal con los labios de mi Bella alrededor de su pene. No podía dejar de querer romper el vidrio de mierda y estrellar de golpe la cabeza del hombre contra la mesa que estaba en la habitación, agarrar Bella y exigir una explicación de que coño estaba haciendo. Mantén el control sobre ti mismo James! Necesitaba calmarme antes de que Carlisle se diera cuenta y me pusiera de patitas en la calle.

-Isabella y tu, ya han acordado una palabra de seguridad?- pregunto Carlisle, mientras observaba como Bella era atada a la pared.

-No tendremos una palabra de seguridad, esto es para toda la vida, Isabella y yo confiamos el uno en el otro, estamos comprometidos- dije con orgullo, quizás Bella pensaba en matrimonio y bebe y que se iba a casar conmigo, esto sería algo un poco distinto y más satisfactorio para mí.

\- Ella es una belleza James, eres muy afortunado, yo mismo he tomado interés en su formación- apreté las manos en puños, tratando de no sentir celos, temiendo las consecuencias – Ella es muy sensible- Quería golpearlo, tomar a Bella y llevármela lejos. Calma James, puedes hacerlo, por esto es por lo que has trabajado duro. No la vayas a joder ahora, no por un ataque de celos.

-Mira la forma en que responde a los azotes- Señaló como el hombre gigante golpeó a Bella sobre sus pezones. ¡Mierda! Verla de esa forma me hizo ponerme increíblemente duro otra vez. -Ella es naturalmente sumisa, ¿verdad?- Carlisle me trajo de vuelta al presente y fuera de mi ensueño. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Ha tenido que castigarla mucho?, pregunte. –Quiero probar su aguante al dolor mientras ella este aquí, ¿Podría verlo? , dije con confianza y autoridad.

-¿Te gustaría verlo ahora mismo? Estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir que lo hagan- Carlisle me sorprendió. Tratando de no mostrar esta sorpresa -Eso sería maravilloso. Gracias, Carlisle. Esto me dará la oportunidad de observar cómo responde-.

-Sí, es importante conocer y entender a su esclavo- Dijo Carlisle mientras veía a Bella entrar con la misma puta de ayer -Por favor, espera aquí, iré a hablar con Emmett el Dom encargado de la lección de hoy. Estoy seguro de que no le importará- Salió de la habitación, y me dejó solo. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró. Me volví hacia Bella observándola con la cabeza entre las piernas de la perra rubia. Carlisle ahora estaba hablando con el chico enorme el cual asumí era Emmett. No se veía feliz. De hecho pensé que incluso podría golpearlo por la forma en que estaba moviendo sus manos. Carlisle agarró Isabella y las lágrimas y el miedo en su rostro era evidentes. No podía apartar la mirada de su cara, en realidad parecía que iba a desmayarse. Si lo hacía yo mismo entraría ahí y la castigaría. Era obvio que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer en su formación. Maldita sea!

Vi como el rubio se llevó a Bella hasta el banco dándome la espalda, inclinando a Bella sobre este, dejándome una vista clara de su culo. Bonito, muy bonito. Ella le hablaba en voz baja y me hubiera gustado oír lo que estaba diciendo. Carlisle, obviamente, salio de la habitación, Emmet no estaba nada contento, la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió trayendo a Carlisle por ella, este tampoco parecía muy contento.

-Lo siento. Se encuentra bajo control ahora- dijo con aspecto sombrío mientras estudiaba lo que estaba pasando en la sala frente a nosotros.

Vi como Emmett comenzó a golpear su culo con la mano. Joder, deseaba que fuese mi mano la que golpease el bonito culo de Bella, mi polla estaba cada vez más dura mientras contemplaba aquello, esta era una de mis fantasías. Las mejillas de su culo habían adquirido un bonito tono rosa, entonces aquel mastodonte rubio comenzó a golpearla con una paleta, este fue un giro que me ponía tan caliente, que se me hizo un poco doloroso de ver, mi polla estaba a reventar, la maldita paleta sobre el culo gordo de Bella era malditamente sexy de ver, tenía que conseguir una de esas para cuando estuviese en casa. Sin embargo, para mi gusto los golpes de la paleta en su culo duraron muy poco, quisiera tener el valor de comentárselo a Carlisle, a pesar de estar muy decepcionado, mantuve mi boca cerrada. La paleta había dejado una marca visible en su culo, deseaba más de esos, estaba tan malditamente caliente que casi me vengo en mis pantalones solo de verla. Veía que Emmet aplicaba cuidados posteriores en su culo, esto me molesto, que mierda apenas había sido golpeado para que le dieran todos esos cuidados, tuve que luchar para no rodar los ojos. Carlisle accionó el interruptor de modo que el espejo se volvió negro y se sentó en el sofá, haciéndome señas para que me uniese a él. No me atreví a discutir en este punto. Casi había logrado mi cometido aquí, así que digamos adiós y de vuelta a casa.

-Entonces, ¿qué le ha parecido su primera prueba de dolor?- Comenzó Carlisle.

-Gracias en primer lugar, por permitirme estar aquí. Creo que tiene un largo camino por recorrer. Ahora lo veo. Es una pena, ya que la extraño, pero esto es lo que ella quiere no puedo ser un estorbo en su camino, espero con interés el día de la graduación- Me volví hacia él. Cuando de repente tuve una idea. -He cambiado de opinión con algunos de los detalles que hemos discutido cuando se inscribió por primera vez aquí- Empecé. -Creo que necesita más juego de dolor-.

-Bueno, ya sabes que cualquier cambio en el papeleo debe ser acordado entre los dos, Isabella y tu- Carlisle dijo mirándome un poco sorprendido. Joder, yo no había pensado en eso. -No lo veo como un problema- dije, tratando de tener confianza. -Puedo ver lo mucho que ha avanzado desde que la deje aquí. Podemos organizar una reunión?- Estaba arriesgándome, espero que esto funcione, además Bella debía enterarse de lo que iba a sucederle al salir de aquí tarde o temprano, y mientras más pronto lo aceptara mejor.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar- dijo – Pondré a uno de los empleados en ello, te llamara para comunicarte la hora y la fecha-.

-Gracias Carlisle, por cuidar tan bien de ella- Dije, de pie. Carlisle también se puso de pie, tendiéndome la mano, estrechándosela - sé que ella disfrutó de ese castigo. Es sólo que ama sacar la tarjeta de la condolencia- dije, mientras el abría la puerta y me llevó de nuevo al final del pasillo. Me sorprendió lo vacío y silencioso que era este lugar.

-Hemos tenido unos pocos como ella en el pasado, por lo que podemos entender por completo la situación- dijo Carlisle sin ninguna emoción en su cara, se me hacía tan difícil leer lo que pensaba, mantenía la esperanza de que mi fachada era creíble.

-Hasta pronto entonces- Dije cuando llegué a mi coche. -Ha sido un placer conocerte-.

-Sí, para mi también, James. Si hablas con Aro salúdalo de mi parte- dijo mientras me metía en el coche.

-Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo, Carlisle- dije y cerré la puerta. No podía escapar del lugar lo suficientemente rápido.

La sonrisa en la cara me acompaño durante todo el camino a casa, no podía creer lo bien que había salido aquello, podía salirme con la mía, tenía que mantener los ojos enfocados en el premio. No podía esperar para recoger a Victoria, necesitaba un buen polvo. Llegue a casa intentando arreglar un poco el maldito desastre que había en ella , estaba harto de esta mierda, quería a Victoria aquí, que estuviese en casa, que cocinara para mí, que estuviese lista para mí, es más que estuviese desnuda sobre sus rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza esperando por mi cada noche, comí la cena y comencé a planear la noche con Victoria, subí a la habitación y puse el lubricante en la mesita de noche, estaba demasiado excitado ante la perspectiva de tener mi polla aprisionada en el apretado culo de Victoria. Necesitaba calmarme un poco.

La oí llegar en su coche, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de tocar, estaba muy ansioso, la puse en mis brazos y joder, como apestaba, parecía que se hubiese revolcado entre cenizas y cervezas. Sonreí tan dulce como pude y decide que para empezar mi noche con Victoria ella primero recibiría un buen baño, no quería follarla mientras oliera de esa forma, no quería mostrarme dominante todo el tiempo, no quería que ella descubriera de que iba todo esto tan rápido, necesitaba que se tragara el cuento de una "relación" para que mi plan realmente funcionara.

Cuando la saque de la ducha, la envolví en una toalla, besándola mientras intentaba colar mis manos en su entrepierna, ella se movía inquieta, le di un golpesitos en el culo con mi mano, Victoria grito sorprendida, a lo que yo en respuesta solo sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa. Me incliné hacia ella, colocando mis labios en su oreja, -Móntate en la cama, sobre tus manos y tus rodillas- dije con brusquedad, ella dio un paso atrás y me miro, su respiración se entrecorto, Ella tenía, que era eso que reflejaban sus ojos? Detención? Miedo? Pensé que iba a decir algo, defenderse a sí misma, pero simplemente fue a la cama e hizo lo que le dije, bien, ella era naturalmente sumisa también, estaba aprendiendo a leer los signos de los que me había hablado Laurent.

Fui a la habitación y cogí el lubricante antes de acercarme a ella para mirar su culo. Mi dios, esto iba a ser tan jodidamente bueno. Sólo necesitaba enfocarme, para no correrme en el primer intento. Me arrodille en la cama, metiéndome entre sus piernas abiertas, puse lubricante en mi dedos y comencé a frotar la entrada de su ano, mi polla empezaba a palpitar, sabía lo que venía y no podía esperar, empujé rápidamente dos dedos en ella. La oí gritar pero necesitaba esto, para dilatarla rápido, estaba a poco de correrme y no quería hacerlo antes de probar su delicioso y apretado culo. Estaba al borde de la excitación, di vueltas dentro de su ano con mis dedos antes de introducir un tercero y empecé a bombear rápidamente adentro y afuera de su esfínter, cogí nuevamente el lubricante y coloque una cantidad decente en mi mano para luego colocarla en mi polla, retire mis dedos del ano de Victoria reemplazándolos con la punta de mi polla a lo que ella apretó su culo y trato de alejarse de mí, Joder no! Iba a follarla por el culo quisiera o no, envolví mis manos alrededor de sus caderas para sostenerla cerca, mientras hacía más presión en su ano, la oí llorar un poco cuando metí la punta de mi hinchada polla, pero la ignore, se sentía tan apretado, Jodeer! Seguí presionando en su culo, ignorando sus ahogados gritos, hasta que sentí mis bolas chocar contra su coño.

Empecé el mete y saca, pero manteniendo la punta de mi polla dentro, sacaba mi polla y de un solo empujón la metía de nuevo en su apretado culo, la sensación era fantástica, me sentía en las nubes, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, el culo de Victoria era la cosa más apretaba que había tenido alrededor de mi pene, sabía que estaba cerca, así que empuje fuertemente un par de veces más, Victoria grito, y ese fue el empuje necesario, me corrí copiosamente dentro de su apretado culo, sin embargo Victoria tendría q trabajar en mantener su boca cerrada. No tenía mayor problema en ese momento la practica hace al maestro pensé, colocando una sonrisa en mis labios me acosté a su lado tirando de ella hacia mí.

-Está bien, Victoria- dije, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Todavía podía oír sollozos -Se supone que debe doler muchísimo la primera vez, se pondrá mejor. Vamos a seguir intentando. Después en un par de intentos te garantizo que vas a disfrutarlo- lleve mi mano a su entrepierna y comencé a jugar con su clítoris, sentí como se tensaba un poco pero luego se relajó disfrutando mientras la masturbaba, quería follarla por ambos agujeros, hacer que caminara con dificultad por lo menos una semana, una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro, le di la vuelta colocándome sobre ella y besándola. Quería que estuviese como Bella, depilada totalmente, quizás mañana le agendaría una cita en un Spa para que la consintieran un poco y le hiciera la depilación completa con cera. No pude evitar sonreír mientras miraba hacia ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sólo el pensamiento de ella allí en mi cama desnuda hizo que mi polla se contrajera, sabía que no duraría mucho esta vez, así que me sumergí en su coño ya mojado por los jugueteos que había tenido con su clítoris, Victoria quedo sin aliento cuando entre en ella de un solo empujón, pero no me importo, empecé un mete y saca salvaje hasta que me corrí dentro, derrumbándome sobre ella. Iba a dormir como un bebe esta noche.


End file.
